


Luein

by Sei_chan



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: Karna is treated as an outsider in his own family and he was fine with that. He would continue to live peacefully until he was capable on his own. But all of that changed when he met a boy in a party and have an accident with his brother, Arjuna.Still, after all of that. Despite all the major changes life goes on for Karna and maybe partly thankful that he would no longer cause problems until he fell in love to the person he was always meant to be with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bad idea. This worl is kind of based in a lot of omegaverse manga
> 
> I am greatly influenced by my friend/senpai VoicelessEchoes because she have such amazing A/B/O fics and I was supposed to upload this after I finish my first one but after reading D8ONO's fics and talking to her, I was encourage to work on this sooner.
> 
> I'm really sorry for my bad writing. English is not my first language and grammar is never my strong suit.

The room shone with elegance, the marbles floor was polished to the point of sparkling, the walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the ceiling hang rows of huge chandelier made from crystals. Red curtains hung in generous folds around the mullioned windows that was left open let in the scented summer air. 

It was a birthday party of a very important person and they had rented an entire hotel for this feast. The guest wore finely tailored suits and beautiful dresses adorned with expensive gems. Everything was just sparkling.

His blue eyes couldn't help but be glued at the lavish party before him. While the house that he lived in was grandiose compared to normal households this was just on a different level. 

Even if they had only decided to take him to this party out of a whim and he was left by himself so that he wouldn't be associated with them he was still grateful for the change of scenery. Karna was happy that he came. 

It had been a while since he was allowed to go out of their house. His life for as long as he could remember had basically been home and school and wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. But he understood why he was strictly supervised and isolated.

Karna lived with his mother and half brothers and while that was their true relationship he was treated as an outsider by his own family as an unwanted child born from their mother’s mistake. He was considered as a the biggest shame to their family. It even got worst when they found out his secondary gender. An omega, the lowest and scorned upon the three secondary genders.

Still, he didn't resent them for their treatment. Being an omega, he can cause a lot of problem to the people around him, especially to his brothers who were all born alphas. He understood perfectly well his own position and he was thankful that they would take responsibility over him until he have come of proper age to live in his own. 

"You look like you're having fun." Duryodhana, his cousin said with glee. He was few years older than Karna and he was the only one in their family who would converse with Karna in a friendly manner.

"Ahh." Karna nodded "I find this place really fascinating.”

"That's good!" He smiled giving him a light slpa in the back but with Duryodhana’s strength Karna almost lose his balance. "You should eat more! They have all kinds of food from different parts of the world here we better take this chance."

Karna could only nod as his cousin drags him to the buffet corner and put all kinds of food in his plate without even asking him first.

"As expected of the richest guy in the world’s birthday party." Duryodhana hummed as he enjoyed the food. While Karna ate his part quietly as he looks around with curious eyes. Everyone in this room was from rich and elite families. 

Once he had enough of his fill, Karna decided to just sit in the corner while Duryodhana was still eating. It's best he just behave rather than cause troubles as they always told him to do.

He was just enjoying the view of the room, looking at people who was enjoying the party with their elegant clothes. Until his eyes landed to a boy who looked about the same age as him.

Karna couldn't take away his eyes from him. A tall guy with messy long silver hair that was tied up. He looked so good in the black suit that he was wearing as he stood straight. And his turquoise colored eyes was captivating.

Then their eyes met. Karna suddenly felt as if his heart jumped. No, unfortunately it was more than that. Like a sudden shock, he felt an extreme pull of attraction towards that person triggering something that he was so familiar with. 

_ Why now? _ He thought as he hurriedly stood up and made way to the exit. He was very baffled. They had made sure to make him drink his suppresants before coming here, even giving him extra dosage so nothing would happen even if he was placed in a room filled with alphas.

Duryodhana had notice him hurrying towards the door and immediately set down his food to chase after him out of concern "What's wrong?" he asked him with a worried expression upon seeing Karna looking more pale than he usually does.

"Sorry. I'm suddenly not feeling good." Karna answered

"Oh, alright. Maybe we ate too much" he said letting Karna go. “Do you want me to walk you to your room.”

Karna shook his head and once Duryodhana had let him go he immediately ran towards the elevator, hurrying to the confines of in the room rented for him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Siegfried was no stranger to big parties such as this because their parents always bring him to parties not for enjoyment but business purposes to build connection. And his impression about this particular gathering was beyond lavish and extravagant compared to the parties that he’s been to. Nothing less expected for Babylonia Corp's sole heir birthday party.

As their family had recently just moved into this country he had yet to make any new friends and him being somewhat socially awkward didn't help at all so he just stood next to his father while he did his usual business talks and he just greeted them politely with his younger brother, Sieg who was standing close to him and holding onto his dress pants afraid of the big crowd. Their oldest Sigurd was nowhere to be found leaving him to care for their youngest.

Sieg pulled onto his hand and he looked at the five year old pointing onto the table of sweets where children around his age had gathered. He smiled as he led his younger brother to join the other kids.

Watching over his little brother busily talking to others. Siegfried was just bored with nothing to do. He didn’t hate social gatherings like this but he’d rather liked to be outside. He looked out towards the open windows and that's when he noticed the boy who was sitting on the corner looking at him.

It was only for a brief moment but he was sure their eyes met. The boy suddenly stood up and hurriedly left. There was a strong pull towards that boy that Siegfried had never felt before. Something inside him was screaming to him to follow after the white haired boy and his feet felt like it's moving on it's own but before he could really manage a few step Sieg had bumped into his leg and began crying.

For the first time, he felt so torn. While there was a strong desire to follow after that boy there was no way Siegfried could leave his brother. In the end his sense of responsibility got the best of him and catered to calm his younger brother. He was just really hoping that he'd see him later again.

He snapped off his wishful thoughts when the crashing sound of table wares echoed through the vast room and people around them started to make a commotion. The celebrant was punched by a green haired pretty girl... or no, it was a boy as he was wearing a white suit.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Ever since they left their house Arjuna had been in a very bad mood. The elegant parties that he so liked where people would never fail to give him and his brothers a lot of praises for their accomplishments didn’t even make his mood better.

The reason for that was because of Karna's presence. Even though for events like this his half brother would always be left at home despite of their annoying cousin insistence. For some reason his mother, Kunti told them that Karna would be coming along as well.

Honestly he doesn't get why Duryodhana would want to associate himself with that freak when everyone doesn't want anything to do with them. 

While it's understandable that everyone doesn't want to do anything with Karna out of their mother’s influence. Arjuna hated him for a different reason.

Even though he was just an outsider and an omega on top of that he dares to compete with him. Karna would always be the top of their grade with perfect scores in everything and Arjuna would be always be second. The things that Arjuna made so much effort to accomplish Karna would do it easily without even breaking a sweat and he didn’t even look as if he cared about it. Always wearing that blank expression that showed neither joy nor frustration.

Constantly his achievements would be compared to Karna just because they happen to be closer in age.The frustration and shame of being bested by someone of a lower gender was too much for his ego to handle. Karna’s very existence was making him feel miserable.

He especially hated it when everyone was saying that Karna was a wasted potential because of his gender and that he was better than any of the Pandava brothers. Arjuna refused to accept that. He refuse to acknowledge him.

Arjuna searched the room with his eyes for Karna. He immediately spotted him as the said person just naturally sticks out like he belonged in that place. Arjuna couldn’t help being irritated when he noticed females whisperings as they looked at Karna with blushing faces and males subtlety trying to get his attention. Even by just sitting at the corner he just natural attract people’s attention.

Arjuna clenched his fist.  _ He was just an omega how dare him. _

"Stop sulking Arjuna." his older brother, Yudhishthira said "I understand that you feel uncomfortable with Karna being here but bear with it. He might have some use to us now."

"What do you mean, brother?" Arjuna asked

"Well, were actually trying to arrange for Karna to be mated to Gilgamesh.” Yudhishthira answered.

"Oh." Now it made sense to him why their mother suddenly decide to bring Karna for this party. They plan on using Karna as a tool of trade to raise their family’s status. They probably didn’t even care if he just becomes Gilgamesh plaything or whatever would happen to Karna when he already served his purpose.

At least he could finally have a use for their family. Arjuna mocked internally but the thought about it had somehow left him with unsettling feeling. He wouldn’t want to admit it.

"Just because you're rich doesn't give you the right to treat people badly!" someone shouted followed by the crashing sounds that filled the room. The said heir that they would have Karna mate with was laying on the mess and in front of him stood a girl/boy with a green long hair.

_ That's the guy?  _ Arjuna thought as he looked at Gilgamesh standing up, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth, looking extremely pissed off that he shoved away the people trying to help him and go for a return punch. It had quickly escalated to an all out brawl between the two.

It was a really pathetic sight. Arjuna set down his glass "I'm going out for an air." He excused himself. He couldn’t stand the sight of such childish acts. They’re all from elites family for christ’s sake they should act like one. 

The elevator was about to close and Arjuna trotted before it closed. Luckily he was able to get in time but then his mood suddenly worsen when he saw Karna inside. He wants to get out of there but the elevator had began to move.

They both rode the elevator in silence. Arjuna acted as if Karna didn't exist there and it doesn't seem Karna was bothered by the silent treatment that Arjuna was giving him, he was used to it.

As soon as the elevator stopped a sickeningly sweet scent hit Arjuna but before he could question it the door opened and Karna immediately dashed out as soon as he could.

Arjuna knew that he shouldn't follow him yet his instincts were taking over him and blurring his reason. He followed after the omega.

Karna’s whole body was trembling as he search for his keys inside his pocket. His body was feverishly hot. His breathing was heavy and he felt so weak. This was not the first time he experienced it. He knew that his heat was happening.

Just as he found the key card someone grabbed him in his shoulder from behind, making him face that person as his back slammed against the door..

Karna groaned in pain as his back hit the door but more than that he turned pale and felt scared when he saw that it was Arjuna who was pinning him down..

"Why didn't you drink your suppressants!” Arjuna shouted at him.

"Arjuna..." Karna panted as he tried to push the dark skinned male away. Normally he could easily over power Arjuna but his heat was making him weak. "Go... away.." he muttered.

The sweet scent was making Arjuna lose his reason by the second and it only made him more irritated that Karna was rejecting him. 

Without even thinking Arjuna pulled onto Karna's hair. Tilting his head so that his neck was perfectly bared to him. Consequences be damned.

Karna shuddered upon seeing his brothers eyes dark with desire "Arjuna please stop!" He begged, tears slipping down his cheeks but his words fell into deaf ears as the dark skinned male leaned down and bit on his neck.

It was so painful that Karna felt as if it was going to be ripped off. But more than that 

Karna's scream was like music to Arjuna's ears. He never knew Karna had such a lovely voice as the omega rarely even speak. He wanted to hear him more and the scent was just too inviting. It was driving him insane. 

It didn't took long until Arjuna had pushed him down, ripping his clothes off at the process and began touching him. He smiled when he saw the omega all wet and aroused. All Karna's plea was not heard at all.

Arjuna knelt in between Karna’s legs as he unbuckles his pants releasing his erection from the strains of his clothes. Quickly grabbing both of Karna’s legs, he pulled him up slightly with them as he wrapped them on his waist. He ran the tip of his cock along Karna’s already wet entrance eliciting the omega to whimper loudly.

He sounded so needy for him and Arjuna felt so high from his whimper. Without even being gentle Arjuna thrusted roughly at him. Karna’s limp body under him flinch in shock from the sudden thrust.

Thrusting his hips up and filled Karna to the brim, making him let out a loud moan. It almost came out pained as he was far sensitive from the heat.

Arjuna kept thrusting in and out in a fast pace, Arjuna brutalized his hole but Karna in heat was enjoying every bit of it as he kept moaning loudly while his nails dig into his skin, causing to bleed. 

Karna could clearly see how Arjuna was smirking down at him, liking how he turned him into such a lustful mess, how Arjuna would lick his lips as he looked how his hole sucked his length greedily and watching as a sweat dribble down from his neck down to his chest.

It made Karna feet so good and so fulfilled that the alpha was pleased because of him and at the same time he felt so disgusted that he couldn’t bear to look at him anymore as his brother continues to fuck him, making him come for who knows how many times already. 

Karna was helpless and he couldn’t do anything other than clench his jaws and look away. 

Arjuna grabbed Karna’s slender hips, pulling him towards him as he slammed against him before releasing his seeds inside the omega. After he released inside him Arjuna had somehow calmed down a bit but seeing Karna who refused to look at him made him lose it. 

"Look at me Karna." Arjuna demanded. 

Karna sobbed and shook his head covering his face with his arms as tears continued to stream down from his eyes. Irritation and impatience welled over Arjuna making him lose his temper even further. He hold Karn’s chin and force him to look at him.

"Why won't you ever turn to me!?” Arjuna screamed at him. “Even though I'm always trying so hard. Why won't you notice me!? Why won’t you ever turn around to look at me Karna!?”

Karna was surprised at his words. Arjuna himself was surprised by it as well. His words hit him with a sense of clarity. Why didn’t he realized until now... 

It was clear now. The reason why Arjuna couldn't stand Karna was not because he was jealous of Karna’s accomplishments but it was because of his feelings towards Karna that he subconsciously kept denying.

Just before any of them could speak...

"What have you done Arjuna!" Duryodhana shouted as he arrived at the horrific scene.

Duryodhana immediately dragged Arjuna away from Karna. Arjuna resisted at first and he had to be held so that he would stay still by three people. Thankfully there were others who came to help and Duryodhana could focus on Karna’s state. 

Once he saw the bounding marks. Duryodhana could only close his eyes and let out a breath in anger. He immediately removed his coat and used it to cover Karna.

Arjuna could only watch helplessly as he was restrained and Duryodhana picked up his mate. But what hurts was Karna eyes looked so dead and soulless before Duryodhana carried him away.

The very moment he realized he had realized his feelings towards Karna, everyone took away his mate from him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

The room was dark with all the windows closed. Karna's whole body was aching due to the result of what happened and the medicines that they've given him to make sure that he wouldn’t get pregnant was only making it worse.

Despite the sluggish and numb feeling of his entire body he could still feel the sharp tingling of pain in his cheek and that was the most painful of all.

The very first time that his mother had paid attention to him was to give him a hard slap in the face and looked at him with such hatred and disgust. Karna had always known that she was rejecting his very existence but coming face to face with that reality hurts more than he had expected.

Right now they were probably discussing what to do with him. He was sure that they would try their very best to cover up this incident and for that they wouldn't think twice about throwing him out. Karna was already prepared for the worst or he just didn't care anymore.

He closed his eyes. Escaping to the darkness of slumber. Somehow he wished that he won't wake up again..

How much time had passed he didn’t know. Karna jolted awake when he heard people shouting outside and the door to his room suddenly opened. Karma has to squint hi and blink three times for his eyes to adjust from the light.

"Karna." Duryodhana called "I know this is sudden but please pack up your belongings."

He knew that this was going to happen but what he didn't expect was for Duryodhana to be the one to deliver the news.

"From now you're no longer going to live in this hell of a house.” He continued “From now on, you're living with us"

"What?" Karna asked blinking in confusion

"From now on you're officially my brother in the papers and my family have legal custody over you now as your new family." He smiled

Karna took Duryodhana's reaching hand. His new family welcomed him warmly in their household. Giving him the affection and the attention that was deprived of him by his blood family. For the for time Karna had come to experience the happiness of being a part of a family.

And ever since then he had never saw Arjuna nor any of brothers and mother. Duryodhana and his real family might not get along with them but everyone agrees that it was for the best of everyone that they have nothing to do with each other. .


	2. Meeting

It had been years since that fateful night and Karna was now in college. He had started living by himself in a rented apartment much to Duryodhana's and his other siblings reluctance in agreeing for Karna to live by himself but he understood that Karna wanted to be independent as soon as he could.

Through the years, Duryodhana has splendidly become an overprotective older brother towards karna. In exchange for his independence he was the one who choose Karna's apartment to make it more convenient for him, even paying for it and his college fee's. Adding to that as well he was required to visit their home at least twice a month.

It was a hard time for Karna to convince all of Duryodhana's younger brothers and sisters why he must leave their house as they have grown quite fond of Karna and they would cry endlessly or cling onto him to prevent him from going anywhere. By the time that Karna was able to move to his apartment he was extremely exhausted that his unpacking had to wait for a week. And every time he would visit it would be all of that all over again.

While they could be over the top sometimes Karna was still grateful for everything Duryodhana and his family had done for him and the only thing that Duryodhana asked for him was that he work under him once he graduates from college.

Right now, as per Duryodhana's instruction Karna is currently in one of the hospitals that they manage.

"So far you're doing well." Romani said as he looked over Karna's test results. He had been required to do a full medical test plus counselling quarterly in that hospital and research facility run by Durhyodana's family. Ever since he had been bonded they had to closely monitor his physical and mental health. After all being bonded and not seeing his mate for so long would be taxing to an omega.

"Have there been any changes in your body? Or do you feel anything out of ordinary?" he continued to ask the same questions he did every time that Karna came and he simply answered all his inquiries and he would take note of it.

Since he had been bonded he no longer need to worry about causing trouble to people around him as no one else but his mate would be affected and he was able to go on his life normally day by day. People don't give him weird looks anymore as they assume that he was a beta. Some part of him was thankful of the convenience that this unwanted bond have given him.

But still, even if no one would tell him directly -probably out of his cousin's orders - Karna could tell that being separated from his mate for so long was taking a great toll in his body.

He might look fine on the outside but it was his own body. He knew that there was something inside him that was breaking apart slowly and the medicines could only do so much to keep him together. It especially becomes more apparent whenever his heat would come. As much as he wants to deny it, he was longing for his mate.

Everything had went smoothly regarding his usual check-up. The only thing left for him to do was to see his Councillor and later Duryodhana will pick him up and go home together for their monthly family dinner.

He looked at his watch. He still have some free time until his next appointment Karna decided to get something to eat.

He was walking down the white hospital halls, some people who recognized him gave him a friendly greeting and he greeted them back. When he turned at the corner he suddenly stopped when he saw someone walking across the other hall.

Karna's heart felt like it would stop at that moment. Even if that guy had few changed in appearance over the years Karna would never mistake him. How could he when his body was screaming for him. For his mate. For Arjuna.

Arjuna's eyes widened as he saw him. He was just as surprised to see him. Maybe it was his scent that gave his identity away to the dark skinned male and immediately recognized him.

"Karna!" he called out

Panic stricken, Karna didn't let him finish and immediately run away as he tried to held on to the thin thread of his reasoning that he was barely holding on in his alpha's presence that his omega side had longed for so much.

Karna was afraid that this was going to be a repeat of that tragic night. While he do not doubt his own strength and strong will, Karna doubts his nature as an omega would be able to resist this pull if he's near anywhere Arjuna.

Karna was leading a peaceful life filled with love from his new family. Same for Arjuna and his blood relatives who was living happily without him and he didn't want to destroy that like how he did in the past. He didn't want to cause others to be miserable, he didn't want to see his mother's look of disdain and rejection towards him anymore.

He could feel the immense heat of desire spreading throughout his body. It was painful and his body was screaming for him to stop running and be with it's mate. It didn't help that Arjuna was chasing after him for some reason.

While Karna hated to use his privileges as the director's relative he had no choice but to do so. Thankfully, Duryodhana was out for a meeting with a client, he could use his office as a temporary refuge.

Using a special card. Karna was able to use the employees emergency stairway. Everything was a blur to Karna as he took each step. His body felt so heavy and so hot that it felt like it was on fire. He didn't know where he was going anymore then suddenly he bumped into something or someone he didn't know anymore.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

"Sumanai, but can you tell me again what happened?" Siegfried sighed in defeat "Also, I'm begging you brother. Can you please stop worrying us like this?" He said to the man who was lying down in the hospital bed with cast on his arm and leg.

"Like I said. Brynhildr got too excited and accidentally pushed me down the stairs." Sigurd merely laughed off Siegfried's distress "Ah~ my beloved was really cute with a blushing face."

Siegfried could only sigh once more. This was the eleventh time in the year that Sigurd had been admitted to the hospital and it all had things to do with his lover and the reason was getting either more and more creative or dumber to Siegfried's point of view.

Thankfully his injuries were always nothing really serious and it was just Brynhildr over reacting that he gets admitted to the hospital each and every time.

Looking at Sigurd's blissful face. Siegfried was honestly considering for a while now that his brother might be a masochist to enjoy being hurt like this. While he knew that his brother is a capable person and does his job well perfectly when it comes to his girlfriend he somehow become a softy mess. He couldn't help but worry about their future with him as the head of their family.

"Sorry. But please be more careful. While Sieg and I really are worried you, you should also consider that taking a lot of absences can be fatal for our company."

"Stop being stiff and think of such tedious things. You're still to young to worry about those. I can guarantee you everything is fine and if ever I'm really in a pinch I would ask for your help." Sigurd reassures.

"Sumanai." Siegfried apologized now it was Sigurds turn to sigh. As the eldest he's really worried at how little self confident his little brother has, always saying sorry, always slouching with zero confidence.

"Again with the apologies!" He gave him a soft pat "You should stop being so passive and enjoy life." In the end Sigurd gave him a lecture when it should have been the other way around.

After a few exchanges Siegfried had decided to leave as he still had a lot to take care on his brother's behalf. He was walking down the hall when a door suddenly opened and someone stumbled in front of him. It was a good thing that he had good reflexes catching the man before he crashed on the floor.

The small man in his arms flinched at first but he looked like he was in extreme pain. Siegfried made sure to hold him carefully to avoid injuring him. With flushed face and heaving breathing, tears streamed down from his beautiful clear blue eyes as he looked up to Siegfried.

Instantly he knew that this man was an omega from the sweet scent. A bonded one, as he wasn't affected by his pheromones even though the omega was clearly in heat.

"He..lp..." the man pleaded before passing out.

Siegfried had immediately carried him and asked for help. He was thankful that the staff was fast and immediately catered to the man who collapsed in his arms admitted him to a room.

Until a few minutes ago, some doctors was still checking up on him. Only allowing for Siegried to know the situation after they were done.

From what he heard his heat suddenly came. Whether because of an old trauma or panic from his sudden heat which cause him to faint.

While the person had been stabilized now and sleeping soundly in the hospital bed Siegfried was not heartless enough to bring himself to just leave him alone even if the doctor had already told him that he was alright now.

He deemed it proper to at least wait for his relatives to come because it just seem so sad to wake up in a hospital room without anyone there. Especially after what had happened.

Siegfried entered Karna's room or at least that what the nurses told him the person's name was. Siegfried could only think that he might be someone who works here as the staff was quite familiar with him but he found it strange that he was immediately admitted to one of their VIP rooms.

He looked over to Karna who was sleeping soundly. While he knew he shouldn't he couldn't stop but be mesmerized by him. Soft white locks and pale white skin, he looked so beautiful with the yellowish-orange hue of the setting sun's light that was peeking through the window.

Siegfried was already aware that the other person was a mates omega. But it was just an accident for him to find out that Karna's mate was already gone due to the nurses hushed gossips. Whether the other party had abandoned him or is already deceased he had no idea.

Siegfried would like to assume that the case was the latter. _How could someone bear to abandon such a beautiful person behind?_ He thought to himself making him blush from it.

One more thing that Siegfried shouldn't be doing but he couldn't resist wanting to touch his hair and feel it's softness. He was reaching out his hands towards him when the door suddenly slammed open.

"KARNA!!" The person shouted panting heavily as he stood by the door and dashed to the bed where Karna was sleeping.

Siegfried instantly jumped away, nervous that the man might have seen what he was abut to do but thankfully he seemed so pre-occupied with worry. The man looked like he was in his early thirties. He had brown skin with matching black eyes and shoulder length black hair that was pulled up.

"Ahh, what happened to you Karna." He cried over to the sleeping Karna and holding onto his hands.

"Uhm?" Siegfried stood there awkwardly, making his presence known. The man looked back at him in shock. "Sumanai?" Siegfried continued but he doesn't know what else to say.

There was an awkward silence then the man stood up straight. Coughing out as he tried to maintain what dignity he had left. "I'm sorry you had to see that" he excused himself and gave him a signature businessman smile "You must be the one who helped out my brother. We're so sorry for causing you so much trouble and thank you for helping him."

The man handed him his business card "I'm Karna's brother, Duryodhana." he introduced as he held out his hand towards Siegried for a shake which he took.

"Siegfried." He introduced himself back and taking the card. 

Siegfried had almost dropped it when he saw the card. Turns out the person he just helped was the younger brother of the Kaurava Company's CEO. No wonder the staff had completely skipped the admittance procedure and everyone was making a big fuss as this was one of their hospital.

Before Siegfried could speak again someone came in. "Master we've already retrieved the CCTV footage" his secretary - Siegfried assumed - said.

Duryodhana looked at the man and then back at Siegfried in reluctance. "I would like to give you a proper thanks but as of now there are things I need to tend to."

"It's alright. I understand. Though I'm really sorry but I can't accept this favor as I just happen to be there when your brother had passed out."

He looked at him as if Siegfried had grown out another head and then he smiled. "No. It's still something that you helped him." Duryodhana said his expression showed that of relief and gratefulness. 

Siegfried understood what he meant. As omegas are still scorned in society not all people are willing to help them out even if they're in risk of dying.

"Once again. I thank you for helping out my brother. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." He said bidding his goodbye before he left with his secretary.

For one last time before Siegfried left. He looked at Karna's sleeping face, hoping in his heart that the man would be alright once he wake up.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Arjuna sighed forlornly as he closed the door behind him. While he wore a blank expression there was a raging storm of emotions inside of him. Duryodhana has really done it this time, he cursed.

A restraining order was sent to their house just this morning. Of course Kunti was furious about it at first but after she saw the CCTV footage that came together with the letter she was so disappointed.

Automatically everyone had questioned Arjuna what he was doing there. Arjuna simply explain that one of his friend had been hospitalized there and it was a coincidence that he saw Karna. As to why he chased after Karna. It was his brothers who defended him that he was just affected by the omegas pheromones.

His brothers had assured him that he had done nothing wrong at all and that Duryodhana was overreacting about the situation. It was nothing but a coincidence.

Of course a friend being admitted there was a lie. Ever since Karna left their house. Kunti did everything in her power to make sure that they would never meet. And the Kauravas did the same as well and has kept all information about Karna.

Since then he had been looking for Karna in secret and now that he finally found him every one is stopping him from meeting his mate. Maybe Kunti had somehow seen through his lie and had a guard following him 24/7 when he's outside the house.

He hated how everyone was getting in his way. Just when he had finally realized his own feeling towards Karna they had to take him away from him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*|

Siegfried was putting the last of their things on the trunk of the car. Sigurd was finally released from the hospital after a few days and it made him feel sad.

No. He's happy for his brother's recovery but that means he won't have an excuse to come here anymore. He had been visiting every day hoping for a chance to see Karna again.

When he came back the next day the receptionist informed him that Karna had already left the hospital that night. Well his case doesn't require for him to stay there in the first place but Siegfried couldn't help but feel worried for him and he was hoping to be able to talk to him in person.

He really regrets leaving and he should have waited for him to wake up but with a relative present there he thought it would be rude for him to overstayed his welcome.

They were driving back to their house when Sigurd tapped at his shoulder from the back seat of their car asked them to turn over to a cafe on the corner.

"My secretary bought some pastries in this cafe back then and Brynhildr loved them." He said and that was how Siegfried and Sieg got stuck on this errand because Sigurd still had bandages over left arm.

The cafe wasn't anything amazing or spectacular but, it had a homey feel to it.

The tables for the most part were all circles of course and only seated two. The tables were wooden brown with white legs that would look like a pearl in color. The chairs similar though the seat cushion were darkish brown compared to the table and the frames of the chairs were the same color of the table.

The floors were a hardwood though he had a feeling it wasn't really hardwood as if anyone spilled tea or coffee it would ruin the furnish.

The counter were wooden though the counter tops looked like a white marble. A couple glass cases were around to display the pastries and it had his stomach grumble. _'Right, I didn't eat breakfast yet.'_ he thought to himself as he started to walk on over to the display cases, wondering what would seem good to eat. Honestly, all the pastries looked good. Even Sieg's eyes seemed to be glued at them.

"How may I help you?" asked a familiar voice, causing Siegfried to look up only to stare in shock. The man whom he helped a few days ago was standing before him.

Siegfried was surprised yes, but mostly happy to see him doing well enough to be able to work. Now that he had a really good look at him he was once again reminded how beautiful Karna was and his eyes were mesmerizing as it was so blue like the clear skies on a warm sunny day.

"I..." Siegfried tried to speak but it seemed as if he was suddenly loss of words. Thankfully Sieg was there, saving him from embarrassment and spoke in his stead, telling him their orders as Karna listed them down.

"Understood. Anything else?" he asked

"That's all." Sieg replied and Karna repeated their orders while Siegfried only stared at them at the entire process until Karna handed them their bags of pasties.

When they got back to the car, Siegfried could only sigh as he held onto the steering wheel, pressing his forehead against it in embarrassment while his brothers poke onto him and asked what's wrong.

 _That was really pathetic._ He wasn't even able to say a single word! Much less to say their orders! He let out a frustrated groan before sitting up straight and continue driving.

But at least he knew where to look for him now and thankfully it was quite near the university he was going to.

With that Siegfried immediately became a regular in that cafe just to see Karna.


	3. Just Friends

It's been a month now since Siegfried started to become a regular in this cafe and thankfully his breaks coincides with Karna's shift. But the main problem was he still haven't talk to him other than taking his orders. Apparently he had lost his chance to bring up that topic the very first time he came.

As expected of his E minus rank luck.

Well it's not that bad. He had grew fond of their drinks and pastries plus Sieg and Brynhild would ask him to buy some of their pastries from time to time as well. Also he could do a lot more studying done here without Sigurd bothering him in his free time.

Even so he should really put a stop to this. True he was worried but he had already seen that he was doing quite well. Yes, he only came back here out of concern and seeing that he was alright then he should just stay out. It should be enough already and what he was doing is also rude to Karna.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Karna standing standing in front of him as he set down his mug of coffee.

"Sumanai." He said as he moved his laptop on the side letting Karna set down his cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Siegfried smiled and it somehow made Karna surprised that he spoke to him making Siegfried tilt his head slight in confusion as he saw Karna's cheek tinted in red, he was hiding it but with his white pale-like skin it was so obvious.

Then he blushed when he realized it was the first time he spoke to Karna other than saying his orders or saying sorry out of habbit. He drank his iced coffee in one go and repeatedly say in his mind that he should really stop coming here.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

It was the end of term exam week and Karna is currently cramming for his next and test in the library. Skimming though words and flipping the pages one after another. Taking as much information as he could for the next 20 minutes.

Karna was normally prepared for any test but because he was stuck with helping Jinako on her project for the past few days Karna didn't have enough time to study for everything. While he could refuse he couldn't bear to see her crying because she was going to fail if she didn't hand it by the deadline.

Now it was his last test. Out of all the subject this was one that he had completely forgotten to study. Why does the last test have to Professor Gilles subject. Even though he looked so kind and he's easily approachable he can be extremely ruthless with his test and most of the students barely passes his exams. There were even rumors that he enjoys the suffering of failing students.

He was so lost in cramming until the bell rang signaling that next test will be starting soon, he had completely forgotten the time and he only have few minutes until the test starts.

Karna immediately grab all of his things and ran out. Why the only vacant library had to be so far away from the testing areas and why he choose there was forgotten as he ran full speed towards the next building.

Most importantly. Only six minutes left before the test starts.

He ran faster but there was a bench blocking his way, he could easily jump over it but he wouldn't want to risk stumbling, making him take a turn and turns out he should have just jumped over the stupid bench when bumped into someone and both of them fell on the ground.

The first thing on his mind was warm, he felt himself relaxing. Despite the other person groaning in pain below him, whether it was from being sleep deprived or it was really comfortable, Karna just want to stay there. But the bell had to ring again and wake him up in reality.

Karna jolted up and looked at the person. He looked familiar but he can't seem to remember him. And most of all he's going to be late!

"I'm really sorry" Karna apologized as he got back up and immediately pick up his scattered belongings. The other person was quick to get up as well and picked up theirs.

With time running out Karna could not offer a better a apology but if he met him again he will make it up to him "I'm really sorry" he apologized again before running again. Barely making it for his test.

.  
.  
.

Karna sighed heavily. He was able to make it in time for the test but his mind was completely blank, no he was really distracted all because he felt so comfortable for a brief moment that all the things that he studied seemed to have flown out of the window. He's so sure that he failed this test.

Hopefully he would be allowed to work on a project to save his grades because he really wouldn't know how to explain to Durhyodana why he had to repeat a subject, a minor one at that.

Karna was about to leave for his part time job when he realized that his phone was not in his pocket. He checked the other pocket and his bag but it was nowhere to be found. He must've dropped it somewhere along the way when he was running earlier.

He tried his luck at the lost and found booth but unfortunately no one had surrendered any phones the entire day. It was just really not Karna's day.

With a heavy feeling he went to his part time at the cafe. He knew that if he told his cousin about it, Durhyodana would give him a new one immediately but that doesn't stop him from feeling bad for losing something that he was given out of carelessness.

"What's the matter Karna?" One of their regulars and Karna's friend, Edison asked. "You seem kind of down."

Even though Karna always wear the same blank expression. After knowing him for so long he could easily tell now what his mood was.

"Ahh. I just lost my phone earlier." He answered still feeling down.

"Hahaha." He laughed "I can easily find it for you if you want."

"Really?" Karna perked up.

"That my friend is the power of technology!" He puffed his chest proudly. He typed a few things down in his tablet then handed it to Karna to put the necessary information. After that it began searching. Edison raised his brows in confusion. Karna tilted his head in question as he looked at him

"It's actually here inside the shop." Edison said looking at him with apparent confusion as well.

"Uhm..Sumanai." Someone said. Karna turned around only to see one of their regular costumer that haven't been coming for a while.

"I think this belongs to you." He smiled shyly handing his phone out to him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Just when Siegfried was avoiding Karna. The person who he was avoiding came a running onto him, literally. Crashed at him head first while running at full speed making both of the tumble on the ground. Even after Karna was out of his sight he remained dumbfounded.

It's really starting to get cliche now on how much they ran into each other out of coincidence.

Seeing Karna in the same University made him so surprised. When he saw him running head first towards him he wasn't sure what to do nor was able to move to give way. Why didn't he even realized that Karna was attending the same university all these time? 

"Are you okay?" Astolfo asked helping him brush off the dust from his back that he couldn't reach. "That was really rude!" He huffed in annoyance "He should have at least said a proper apology before rushing off!"

"It's alright. He looked like he was in a real hurry and I was the one who didn't move when I saw him."

"There you go again!" Astolfo sighed, shaking his head in defeat. Even until now he still have that passive attitude of his. Astolfo had known Siegfried since high school and he even tutored Sieg but ever since he was always mistaken as his girlfriend because of how he dressed up. In reality they were just good friends.

Siegfried just smiled and waved it off and went to the cafeteria with Astolfo for lunch as planned. Once they found a open table, Siegfried checked all his belongings to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, thankfully he didn't but there was an extra.

He had grabbed Karna's phone by mistake! Siegfried held it out and stared at it. Completely not knowing what to do with it.

On the other hand Astolfo was just looking at him as Siegfried is lost in his inner turmoil. "Why don't you just leave it in the lost and found booth?" Astolfo suggested biting at his sandwich.

That was a good idea indeed but after thinking about it. "I'll hand it to him personally." Siegfried just smiled as he put the phone back in his bag. It wouldn't be funny anymore if they keep running into each other like this. He knows where to find him anyway.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Siegfried made his way to an empty seat as Karna had asked him to wait for him.

It had been a while since he's been here and it still feel homey as ever. He really just meant to give him his phone and leave but he really couldn't just do that when someone asked him to stay.

Karna finally came back with a tray of two mugs and plates dessert, setting it down to the table. Siegfried was about to fish out his wallet before he held up his hand and he froze, staring at him in confusion. "Think of this as an apology for running into you earlier and thank you for returning my phone back."

"Are you sure?" Siegfried asked. Still he wondered why two of each until Karna sat down in front of him.

"Yes, I never got a chance to properly apologize from earlier. And well, I feel like this is the best way I can thank you. Just let me know what you think of the tea and daifuku. It's one of the manager's new addition to the menu."

Siegfried blushed a little at that but nodded. It sounded fair, plus he had a feeling that no matter what he said or did, he wouldn't have accepted his cash until he allowed him to thank him.

Karna actually didn't plan to sit down with him for this treat but Tamamo and Boudica had insisted that he take a break and join him for a bit. He refused at first but after getting kicked out of the counter there's nothing he could do about it.

"I think I haven't introduced myself yet." Karna spoke first. "I'm Karna."

"Siegfried." The other answered back happily. This time they have finally officially got to know each other and it was no longer one sided meeting.

"I had thought that you looked familiar earlier but now that I remember, you used to be a frequent costumer in this shop." Karna said taking a sip on his tea.

"I was quite busy." He lied. The reason why he stopped coming was to avoid Karna.

Karna simply hummed. "I understand with the end of semester coming along everyone gets busy."

"Yeah." Siegfried nodded. Not knowing what to say next he took one of the daifuku using an excuse that his mouth was preoccupied with chewing so that it wouldn't be awkward . Taking a bite at the daifuku. He loved it, the anko filling was amazing. So sweet but not overly sweet. A smile grew on Siegfried's face as he let out a sigh of content as he savored it.

"I'll take it that you liked it." Karna let out a small chuckle looking at him being so blissful at the taste. The sound of his laughter making Siegfried stop and blush not in embarrassment but how lovely his laughter sounded.

.  
.  
.

At the counter both Tamamo and Boudica were hiding over the display glasses as they looked over the two who was now caught up in their own conversation. They've known for a while now that 'Sumanai' as they dubbed him has been interested in Karna but the person of interest was so dense that they couldn't help but get frustrated.

It was too bad when he stopped coming but hearing that he came to return Karna's phone they thought it was a perfect opportunity to get those two together. Because if they leave them by themselves nothing will happen.

"What are you two doing?" Emiya said giving the two a head chop making them whine in pain and rubbed their heads.

Emiya looked at what they were so interested about and sighed in defeat before dragging the two back in the kitchen "It's rude to eavesdrop on people."

"We're sorry." They said in chorus. The other staff was laughing at them.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Surprisingly Siegfried and Karna quickly became good friends. Siegfried had always thought that Karna was hard to approach because of his blank expression and Karna had thought so too about him because Siegfried rarely speaks.

In reality both were just shy to speak up first but once they start they were pretty talkative.

Plus. It turns out that Siegfried and Karna was taking the same course but with different majors and share most of their classes. Which is why Siegfried's breaks always coincide with Karna's part time job. One more thing is that they have a lot of common friends in the university and they were both on of the top twenty students. How come they haven't seen each other at school until that day was a mystery to Siegfried but it doesn't matter right now.

Because of the same classes they had. They would always have their study sessions at the cafe once Karna's shift ends. Yes, Siegfried had started going back there to see Karna. This time they were actually talking. Sometimes they would hang out somewhere for a change of pace. 

Over the span of months they've learned a lot about each other. Hobbies, favorites and the places they've been to and even personality wise. They enjoyed talking with each other and there doesn't seem like there were a dull moment in their conversation even when they were busy studying as they would help each other for it.

There was one time when Karna had almost choked in his drink when he learned about Siegfried's family. While they are not the richest out there their family is definitely one of the most elite of the elites. He even though that Siegfried was just messing with him after Karna told him that he's with the Kaurava's (Siegfried totally knew about that already) because he didn't look like he was part of an elite family.

The same could be said to Karna. Siegfried was especially puzzled why he still have to work when he was fully supported by his family. Karna was just asked to help when the shop had just opened but he grew to like the place and he had made a lot of friends there which was why he'll keep working there until they were on their third year.

Siegfried was an outdoor person who loved traveling to different place. Whenever they had long breaks he would be away for a few days and when he comes back he always brought a lot of souvenirs for everyone and he'll tell Karna stories about the places he's been to. The way Siegfried tells him about those place made Karna want to see them for himself.

Karna on the other hand had a variety of friends. A lot to be frank. From the elderly to the young, from the type of person that you want to be close with and those that you'd typically avoid. Yet, Karna would treat them all with the same kindness. It's not surprising that he has a lot of friends. He never judges anyone and was a good listener, sometimes he would give frank and smart advice to people. 

From time to time someone would suddenly approach them to give Karna their thanks. He was good person. Probably too good that he'd go along with even the dumbest ideas and it was not a joke that Siegfried had gotten caught up in a few of them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It's been half a year since then. Things was still the same as ever between the two.

The bell hanging on top of the door rang and Karna greeted the customers who entered the shop as he was assigned in the cashier. He perked up with smiled when he saw that it was Siegfried who came. He had just come back from his usual out of town travels carrying bags of souvenirs with him.

"Hi." Karna greeted him with a smile as Siegfried walked towards the counter.

"Hey." Siegfried greeted back with a wide smile as he looks at Karna.

Boudica coughed from behind Karna breaking the two from their own bubble. Karna jolted in surprise and Siegfried just smiled shyly at her.

Everyone in the shop already knew Siegfried at this point and this sort of interaction between the two was not anything new anymore. Honestly, the other staff and probably few of their customers are waiting for them to just kiss already.

"Good to see you back Siegfried." She greeted him.

"Thanks." he said awkwardly. Then he handed the bags that he was carrying an handed it over to Boudica. "Here's are souvenirs for everyone."

"Thank you. It's so sweet of you as always to bring presents whenever you come back from your trip. How was that place?"

"It was a great place with a lot of great tourist spots. That place temperature was quite hot compared to here but I had lot of fun adventures." he replies.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a lot of great time." Boudica then patted Karna's shoulder. "I'll take over now Karna. You can take your break now."

"Understood." Karna nodded and went to the backroom to change his clothes while Siegfried ordered for them and look for an empty seat as well.

Siegfried was telling Karna stories of his travel and after that Karna was lending his notes to Siegfried for the classes that he missed for the past two days, explaining all the things that were taught to them during that time.

Astolfo used to be the one who lend him jnotes but as he had different classes now Siegfried had to rely on Karna for that and he doesn't mind at all. Karna does this for everyone who asked for his help even teaching them if needed.

Tamamo came with a tray of their orders in hand and set it down in the table. Then she gave them a knowing smile as she leaned down a bit.

"I've been curious for a while now~ But you two are dating, right?" she grinned.

Tamamo was anticipating their answer. Everyone in the shop was! everyone stopped doing what they were doing just to hear the answer. The two simply looked at her with a blank face and simultaneously tilted their head slightly in confusion.

"No. We're just friends." they both said at the same time with confident smiles as if Tamamo just said the biggest joke of the century.

 _Oh god they're so dense that it was almost stupid._ Everyone though quietly, resuming whatever they were up to.

"Ah... I see" Tamamo said awkwardly as she left them on their own.

The two just laughed the question off. While there might be an attraction at the start they just didn't see each other as more than a friend. Siegfried would not entertain the idea as Karna was already bonded. Karna never even thought about it, he had lost the chance to even fall in love before he could. Not yet anyway. 

For now they were just good friends and they were fine that way.


	4. Happy Person

The reason why Siegfried and Karna get along so well was because they have a lot of similarities. They're both kind and down to earth. Smart and competitive which is why they've found each other as a challenge and would often see who gets the highest marks on the test and who had the better reports.   
  
And most of all they are both incredibly stubborn!   
  
"Oh my." Raiko smiled as Karna set down their orders "It's rare to see you still serving customers at this time." She was one of their regulars hand going to the same school as them with Kintoki who was her son/brother/lover?   
  
"Ahh." Karna nodded in agreement with his usual blank expression. Normally at that time he would be sitting in with Siegfried either doing their homework or studying for a good two hours before leaving or they would just straight out leave after his shift if they needed to go somewhere.   
  
"Overtime? But I don't see anyone who's missing today." She looked around and yes she was right everyone on that shift was present. Then she looked up at Karna who just looked at Siegfried but when their eyes met they looked away from each other with a small pout on their face. Even though the two is usual expressionless when it concerns each other they become like an open book.   
  
Raiko cupped her check with a silent gasp. "A fight then?" She grinned making Karna lower down his head and nodded. She chuckled when she saw Karna looking so down and then looked at the other boys who looked like a beaten up puppy.   
  
"It's just a stupid argument." Karna shrugged it off but he was clearly still bothered about it despite his unchanging expression.   
  
"That's surprising to know that even Karna would argue with someone." She hummed as she drank her tea "What did the two of you fought about? I'm rather curious."   
  
Karna was reluctant to tell her but he knew she wouldn't let her off until he did so "It was about the toilet paper roll placement. If it should be over or under." he answered with a low voice. It was a really lame argument and he's sure Siegfried hates his stubbornness now but he's also stubborn.   
  
Raiko suddenly burst out laughing out of nowhere. Because who would argue over a toilet papers? Much less from two smartest people she knew of. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I just never thought that even the two of would get into silly arguments like that." She said wipping the tears in her eyes from laughing so much.   
  
"Man, that is so lame!" Kintoki commented with a smirk making Karna lower his head even further in embarrassment.   
  
Raiko gave him a small slap in the shoulder "That's rude Kintoki." She scolded him with a soft voice.   
  
"And you think laughing like that is not?" he retorted back only to shut-up when Raiko gave him an infuriated smile. She turned back her attention to Karna "Well, he still came to see you right?"   
  
Karna didn't answer and simply nodded his head.    
  
"I'm sure he's just as uncomfortable with the situation like you and want to apologize as well. Now hurry up and make up with your boyfriend."   
  
"He's not really my-" Karna blushed and tried to correct her but before he could she cut him off.   
  
"Just go!" Giving Karna a light push he was forced to go back to the counter. Well it really is a petty argument to start with and he was being stubborn. Karna knew he should apologize now.   
  
He went to the kitchen to make a special request from Emiya then to Boudicca who was at the staff room to tell her that he'll be going now. Hanging his apron in the rack and getting his bag.   
  
By the time that he gather his things in order, his request was already ready.   
  
Karna walked over to where Siegfried was sitting bringing a tray of Emiya's special blend and cheesecake to go along with it. When they were finally in front of each other it was just so weird. Karna had never once have an argument with anyone like this before which is why he didn't know what to do.   
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time making them look at each other in surprise and then they started laughing.   
  
Siegfried removed his books from the table so that Karna could set down the tray that he was holding. Siegfried looked at it and he looked puzzled then he looked up at Karna for answer.   
  
"I asked Emiya to make this as an apology."   
  
"Sumanai, actually I-"   
  
"EH!? Did I make a mistake!?" Tamamo said holding a tray with two cups of coffee and cake. Siegfried had ordered Karna's favorite treat as an apology but looks like they have thought of the same. In the end they had to call over Astolfo to eat the rest of the food and drink. And he was more than happy to oblige.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
  
It was already pretty dark outside when Siegfried and Karna had finished. Astolfo had to go first because he had other places to go to.   
  
Walking down the pavement towards the train station the two were talking about the next trip that Siegfried will go to after their exams and Karna would like to come along as it happens to be just out of town.   
  
A car pulled over in the roadside but Karna was too preoccupied about their conversation that he didn't realize it was his cousin's car.   
  
"Karna!" Duryodhana called out to him as he waved from the car window making the two look back at him. Karna groaned internally. Because of his argument with Siegfried earlier, he had forgotten that Duryodhana would come to pick him up for their family dinner.   
  
Duryodhana got off the car and approached the two. Instead of the usual hug Duryodhana would give him he just stared at Siegfried who gave him a light nod as a greeting - it was a bit awkward.   
  
"I didn't know you two knew each other." Duryodhana smiled "I thank you again for what you did last time."   
  
Karna looked back and forth between the two in confusion when Duryodhana saw him with a look of ‘what is going on?’. "Oh, he was the one who helped you at the hospital when you collapsed before..."   
  
Karna and Duryodhana stared at each other for a few seconds then looked up to Siegfried who couldn't say a word. It's not like Siegfried had completely forgotten about it but as time passes it was just hard to bring up the topic to Karna, especially when everyone thought that he was a beta.   
  
Even if Karna's face remained blank he was still shocked, he knew that someone had helped him back then but he didn't expect that person to be Siegfried.   
  
_ He knew _ ! Karna wanted to cover his nape but resist the urge to do so. He can understand somewhat why Siegfried never brought it up but there was this unsettling feeling about him knowing that he was an omega.    
  
No, everyone probably already knew he’s an omega without pointing it out but for him to know that Karna was marked and abandoned. He began to doubt, what if Siegfried was only nice to him out of pity.   
  
Shrugging off the awkwardness Duryodhana simply continued the conversation despite getting a clue on what was going on. "I've never really got the chance to thank you properly since then. Why don't you come with us for our family dinner?" He said to Siegfried. “I’m sure everyone would like to thank you as well.” he added sealing the deal that Siegfried can’t refuse.   
  
Siegfried wanted to decline. That it would be intrusive for him to join them on their family gathering but he's also worried about what Karna was thinking . Without giving it much of a thought he ended up nodding his head.   
  
Throughout the ride on the way there Karna didn't utter a single word all the while Duryodhana was conversing with Siegfried.   
  
When they arrive at the Kauravas Mansion the first thing Siegfried thought of it was that their house was humongous! While it was extravagant as one you'd expect from the home of elite families but still gave off quite a warm and homey feel to it.   
  
The double entrance door opened and children came running out of the door. A lot of them that you'd mistake it to be school. He heard of that the Kaurava has hundreds of children but he didn't expect to see it for himself as children after children of different ages came out running and tackled Karna. The sight of him talking and playing with his siblings was very endearing. Karna was really loved by his family.   
  
Some of the older ones helped settle down their younger siblings. Others wondered of Siegfried's presence and after Duryodhana explained what happened they gave him a warm welcome and introduced themselves to him and offer them their thanks. Though halfway through the introduction Siegfried lost count of it already.   
  
Siegfried sat down in the living room while waiting for them to finish the preparations. Karna was nowhere in sight as he was occupied with the younger ones while Duryodhana and the older ones are talking about business related things.    
  
They've given him quite a hospitable welcome. Every minute someone would come and ask him if he needed anything and do their best to make him feel comfortable. Still. It can't be helped that he still felt out of place there and that he was imposing on an important family gathering.    
  
Siegfried couldn't help but sigh. He really wanted to clear things up with Karna soon but he didn't want to take away the rare chance that Karna could see his family. Siegfried raised his head and looked around, that's when he saw children hiding and looking at him.   
  
He gave them a smile and a small wave and they all hid. He let out a small chuckle, children of that age tend to be shy when there's a unfamiliar guest in their home. He remembers that Sieg used to be shy all the time when their parents have visitors.   
  
After a couple of seconds they peeked out again and looked at each other as if talking with their eyes before nodding and five of the children approached him with curious eyes. The others hiding behind their sibling.   
  
"Are you Karna's mate?" The boy who seemed to be oldest out of the five asked him.   
  
"No." He shook his head but he really liked the sound of that. "I'm just a friend of your brother."   
  
"See!" The other boy exclaimed as if he was arguing with the other. "No way that he's Karna's alpha!"   
  
"You know that Duryo and the others hated him! There's no way brother would allow him to even step foot in this house!"   
  
"What's your name uncle?" the one who appeared to be the youngest boy asked.    
  
"Siegfried." he answered with a smile. Though the topic that they are talking about seemed really interesting and he would like to know more but Siegfried had to hold his tongue because it would be rude to Karna for him to ask about it without asking the person himself.    
  
The children gasped in surprise upon hearing his name and sat next to Siegfried "You're Karna's happy person!!" the only girl Siegfried saw among the hundred siblings, Duhsala said with a glee. They giggled with cheerful faces.    
  
"Happy person?" He asked in confusion. What is a happy person? A clown?   
  
"Are you dating Karna?" they asked, his question was returned with another question. "If not then are you courting him?"   
  
"No." He blushed. "I'm just Karna's friend." These children are surprisingly curious regarding Karna's relationships. Normally siblings at this age would be angry if their older brother/sister have a lover, yet here they are pushing him to go after Karna. "Don't you like Karna's mate?"    
  
"No! Because Karna's alpha is a bad person. Because of him Karna is sad all the time and sighing so much. There are even times when he would lock himself at his room for a week and he'd cry from time to time." they answered. "Our older brothers said he was crying because he's lonely without his mate abandoned him!    
  
Hearing that made Siegfried unsettled. He had always thought that Karna's mate had passed away which is part of the reason why he never brought up the topic as he didn't want Karna to be sad but he never once considered that someone would actually abandon Karna.    
  
"But now since he started talking about you he's always smiling." they continued with glee. "Thank you for being Karna's happy person! If you become Karna's mate then he'd always be happy!"   
  
So that was what they meant. That was unexpected but he couldn't help but feel proud. Still, that was just a fleeting moment of happiness. "Unfortunately that won't happen." he said patting one of them as they pouted "As a marked omega meant that Karna can't have another mate. It would only be painful for him." he explained.   
  
They all slumped down upon hearing his explanation. Of course being an older brother as well Siegfried immediately tried cheering them up. Thankfully he was used to handling children as he had often took care of Sieg when they were younger.    
  
"But it would be nice if I could be." he said making all of them perked up in an instant.   
  
They began warming up to him quite quickly and telling him a lot of different stories, mostly about their brothers and their family which Siegfried patiently listens to, though some of it makes no sense to him.   
  
"Senanee, Veer, Pramathee, Droodhsandhee, Dushala." Karna called out and all five children who immediately hopped off the couch and ran towards him giggling, all of them wanting his attention as Karna gave them a head pat one by one. "You're not causing trouble for a guest, right?" he asked giving Siegfried an apologetic look.   
  
Siegfried stood up walking towards them. "No, they didn't cause any trouble at all." he smiled at the children who said in chorus "We were good~" they answered with giggles before running off when they were called by their maid.   
  
The two looked at them as they ran towards the spacious hallway, leaving them alone in the living room. Siegfried took a deep breath preparing himself. "Karna... about the time at the hospital..."   
  
Karna shook his head, his face remaining expressionless and his voice calm as always yet distant at the same time "Sorry, but can we talk about this after dinner?"   
  
Being brushed off like that Siegfried could only bring himself to nod and follow after him towards the dining room as the feast was now starting.   
  
.   
.   
.   
  
  
Their promised talk after dinner never happened because the children wouldn't let Karna go. It was alright since they still have a lot of time to talk about it later and Siegfried thought that it was best to spend that time with family, especially when Karna only comes home once in a while.    
  
Plus, Siegfried had to stay the night as the trains had long stopped running due to the gathering lasting up until late and he wouldn't want to impose on them any further to ask them for a ride home.   
  
Even after a tiring day he still felt so restless and he couldn't sleep at all. In just one day he learned so much about Karna and he's happy to more and more about him. It bothers him to find out that Karna was abandoned by his mate, while it's not an uncommon occurrence in their society it still didn't sit well with Siegfried.    
  
He tossed and turn as he lied on the bed. He just couldn't get it out of his mind and it doesn't seem like he would be getting any sleep anytime soon. He stood up and head towards the balcony of his room to get some fresh air.    
  
Siegfried sat down at the bench as he took in the sight. The room that he was staying at was facing the spacious garden. It was beautiful sight with the warm yellow light they used to illuminate the place. Siegfried's family home is more on the modern side and based on the city for convenience and because most of them are males no one really cared much about landscaping, more like didn't want to waste a space for a fancy garden that no one would visit.    
  
It was quite a refreshing sight to see. He could feel himself calming down with the cold air and the chirping sounds of the crickets, this was something he gets to do once in a while when he went out for travels, it's nice to experience it here.    
  
He was starting to doze off but jolted awake when he heard a clicking sound and the door opening next to his balcony room open. He was surprised when he saw Karna. The two of them just stared at each other with blank faces for a while until,    
  
"Can I go over there?" Karna asked with a usual blank expression. Siegfried only nodded as Karna climbed over the railings without an effort. Siegfried scooted over to the side to give Karna some room as he sat beside him, looking at the garden and just appreciating the awkward silence between them.   
  
"Sumanai..." Siegfried started.   
  
"About what?" Karna inquired, his eyes not leaving the view of the garden   
  
"About the hospital incident. I didn't mean to hide it from you and I wanted to tell you ever since we met but I just couldn't bring it up."   
  
Karna hummed. It kinda make sense now why Siegfried suddenly came to the shop back then and would always look at him. He was not as dense as what Tamamo and Boudica thought, of course he knew that Siegfried had been looking at him that entire time but he simply brushed it off back then thinking that he might just be curious as male omegas are quite rare. Then after he thanked him that one time he stopped coming.    
  
"Did you come by to the cafe back then out of pity for me?"   
  
"At first yes." He answered honestly "It was out of worry and I know that it was really rude of me that's why I stopped coming but when we got to know each other.... the longer I hang out with you rather than pity I just enjoy being with you... as friends" he added. "I would like it if we can stay the same as before but I understand if you hate me for this."   
  
_ So he won't say it. _ Karna closed his eyes as he breathed softly as he resigned to himself that he won't hear those words from Siegfried again. The words he said when he talked to his younger siblings. Karna was there the whole time, hiding on the corner listening to their conversation    
  
"Ahh." Karna nodded.  _ Maybe it was better this way _ . "I would like to stay friends with you as well."    
  
They both fell in silence again. This one was no longer strained. Just their usual silence where they would process their thoughts on their own then Karna asked "Were you ever curious about my past all this time?"   
  
"That's..." He said hesitantly before he nodded and apologized "Sumanai..."   
  
Karna let out a small chuckle. That is so much like Siegfried. To be dying out of curiosity about something yet won't ask of it when a person's comfort would be compromised. Never would Karna consider telling anyone about this and it's not an easy thing to talk about but if it was Siegfried he wouldn't mind telling him.   
  
"Would you be willing to accompany me for a little bit more and listen to a boring story of mine?" Karna asked.   
  
"I wouldn't mind accompanying you but are you sure you want to tell me?"   
  
"Ahh." Karna nodded. Leaning his back against the bench as he looked up at the dark starless sky. Was it because Siegfried already knew about his situation, was it because he trust him and knew that he would not judge him for it, or was it because he wanted him to know... Maybe it was everything in the end... maybe it's just a sudden whim or maybe it's his way of testing him...    
  
Listening to Karna's story. Siegfried was glad that they were sitting sideways and not facing each other because he would not want Karna to see his expression at that moment. This was not something new in their society but still that didn't stop Siegfried from feeling this way.   
  
Learning about his past. About his real family, how he got marked and what happened afterwards. Even though Karna sounded like it was a different persons problem and he didn't hold a grudge for his blood relatives and his half -brother. It was still all too hard and painful.   
  
"Do you find me disgusting?" Karna's voice sound so calm but when Siegfried looked at him he looked so fragile. He wanted to hug him and comfort him but Siegfried stopped himself from holding him.   
  
"No! I don't!" Siegfried said clenching his fist "No matter what I won't think of you like that. It was an accident that no one wished for, it shouldn't only be you who had to carry this burden!"   
  
_ If it were him. Even if it was a mistake he'd take responsibility of what he did. Even if it was morally wrong he wouldn't leave him. If it were him, even if Karna's whole family hated him he'd still fight for him. If it were him he wouldn't abandon Karna. If only it was him... _   
  
He should stop all these thoughts.   
  
From the start Siegfried had always known that his feelings would only bring pain to both of them. It was fine just like this. He could just stay by his side as a friend. It would be hard but it's still better.   
  
Karna was caught by surprise in his words. A lot of people had told him and assured him that it wasn't his fault but it was the first time someone told him that he shouldn't bear all of it by himself. Well, maybe no one told him that in the past because its known fact that a marked and abandoned omega had no choice but to be at the bad end of the stick and had no choice but to bear with it but hearing that he shouldn't bear it all to himself made Karna felt light. It was a nice feeling.   
  
"Sumanai." Siegfried apologized once more "I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. I just got emotional."   
  
"You're a really nice guy." Karna let out a chuckle making Siegfried blush in embarrassment.   
  
"Please don't make fun of it. I'm serious when I said that."   
  
"I'm not" Karna hummed "I'm complimenting you."   
  
He was going to say something to retort back but just smiled when he looked at Karna. Siegfried was glad to see Karna genuinely smiling again. He leaned his back against the bench continuing their conversation, this time it was something more lighthearted topic as they enjoy the rest of the night in each other's company.

They both know that things won’t stay the same like this but for now they’ll just enjoy this moment.


	5. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.

The sun was high and the crowd was buzzing with excitement. The school grounds was opened to the public for the next three days for their annual fair. It was quite famous event in the area and a good opportunity for students to showcase their abilities for future connections. Crowds churned around a line of bright tents and booths clogging the main entrance.   
  
It was a busy day for everyone but Karna didn't know how he got stuck inside the dressing room as the girls made him wear a white wedding dress when he was only supposed to be helping with them with the decorations. A favor asked for him by a Jeanne.   
  
In truth Karna didn’t need to participate in this event at all and was just here to help out his friends. While few from the business department did have a few booth on their own. Karna didn't need to join them as he doesn't need a connection for their future. It was already decided that he would go Duryodhana's company and same for Siegfried who would go to their family company.  
  
The two had decided to just spend the day checking out on their friends booth and help them out if they would be needed. Siegfried was also out somewhere in the school helping Achilles in their booth and Karna was helping out Kiyohime in the fashion Dept.  
  
Unluckily for him one of their model for that day had to be sick and won't be able to come in. And out of desperation to find a replacement model Karna was dragged in this mess as he had the same physique with their model..  
  
With Jeanne and Marie working on his hair and make-up. Karna stood still as Marie ordered but and went along with it, though he was a bit worried because Karna supposed to meet with Siegfried and Duryodhana in about thirty minutes but at this rate it looked like he would be stuck in here.

For now he'll just tell Duryodhana that he couldn't pick him up at the front gate. Not like Duryodhana really need a guide here as he was actually an alumni at this university.  
  
"Darn it Diarmuid! Get yourself in here before I roast you alive!" Kiyohime said over the phone with a calm cold voice that could make anyone shudder.  
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\  
  
Siegfried had finally finished helping out Achilles updating all the computer programs that he was having trouble with.  
  
If he remembers that last time Karna sent him a message he was still with the fashion/photography booth handled by Jeane and Marie in the main area. He looked at his watch, they still have a bit of time before they met up with Duryodhana so for now he'll check out what Karna was doing and maybe help out for a bit.  
  
Siegfried bid his goodbye to the others and as he opened the door the first thing he saw was Diarmuid running at full speed as if his life was on the line. This was nothing new. Siegfried immediately stepped aside in the corner to get out of his way because if he was running like that then the next would be a crowd of girls chasing after him.  
  
He did a few stops along the way, talking with some of his peers for a bit but declined when he was invited to check their booths.When Siegfried finally managed to arrived at room where Marie and Jeanne with other people are organizing their wedding planning booth everything looked perfect and everything was in order. It looked really professional as expected from the collaboration between three departments that was given the biggest area in the whole school.

Though it bothers him that everyone seemed unnaturally tense, no they were running around panicking that no one even noticed him. Still, after he had looked around Karna was not anywhere in sight.  
  
Siegfried approached Kiyohime who was the main designer for this booth. Turns out it was a wrong idea to talk to her.  
  
Before Siegfried knew it he was dragged at the back room and told to change. Turns out that it was supposed to be Diarmuid to be one of their model to attract more guest but with the situation he was in he won’t be able to make it in time when they start.  
  
Siegfried changed his clothes as he was told to do but he wasn’t really sure about this idea. While he's seen few fashion shows he's never the one to be walking in the runway nor be the one to be a model. There was no way that he can walk out in the crowd like this.  
  
Even if Kiyohime assures him that he's not going to be the one in the spotlight as his role is only to escort the bride model. That was also the problem. Having a 190 cm height, he towers over most girls and there are only so few women on the entire campus that wouldn’t make him look like a giant as his partner.   
  
He could hear Kiyohime ranting and talking with Jeanne and Antonette just outside of the dressing room. Seems like they were finally done with the preparations and nw proceed with the photoshoot of their models for their catalogue that would be printed out after the event.

Hearing the camera shutters constant clicking it seemed like they have finally started with the photoshoot with the other models they managed to get from the fashion department.

  
“Oh my, I didn’t think that you would be this pretty! ”Kiyohime complimented someone from outside of the dressing room. “I’m sorry we have to put you through this Karna. And just one more favor can you please convince him as well.”   
  
"Understood." Karna said.  
  
"Wait! Don't move around too much you'll ruin it!" Jeane whined “Just sit here and wait for him, I’ll get him for you.”

“Jeanne you need to be in the reception now! We’re opening our booth soon.” Nero shouted making the blonde woman panic and Siegfried could hear her scurrying outside.  
  
Siegfried don't know what was going on outside but was Karna also dragged in this. He seen him wearing tux before and Karna sure does look stunning and would like to see him again on it. He was about to get out when Kiyohime shove open the curtain without warning and drag him out of there.  
  
Siegfried's jaws literally fell when he saw Karna sitting in one of the chair wearing a wedding dress with hair extensions and make-up and just everything. He looked perfect.

Stupidly stunned and tongue-tied would be the best description for him at that moment as Kiyohime pushed him to where Karna was sitting making him stumble forward. Thankfully Karna managed to hold his arm before he fell on the ground, helping him to balance himself.

  
He looked at Karna who was looking up at him in return. "Y...you're beautiful!" he stuttered pathetically.  
  
"Thanks..." Karna whispered with a shy smile. “You look good as well.” Contrary to Siegfried who was flustered Karna looked completely calm but red blush on his cheeks that stood out with his pale skin gave him away that he was just as flustered about this. Yet their eyes aren’t leaving each others.  
  
They heard a camera shutter, turning their head towards the sound they saw Marie holding on to her DSLR camera and looking at the image. “A perfect shot!”She grinned “Just like that keep up the image of couple showering in the bliss of their wedding day!”

If they weren’t already flustered and a blushing mess earlier, they are definitely now but they had to save it for later as Marie gave them instructions for poses that they have to follow. It doesn’t really help that some of them were quite intimate, they were honestly nervous at the whole shoot but that doesn’t mean it didn’t feel right.

“Umu! All the photos looked perfect! You two are a natural at this.”Nero who was also wearing a wedding dress even though she was supposed to be one of the staff here nodded as she looked over the photos that Marie took.

“We also have marriage certificates prepared. Rejoice for I have done you the favor of filling it up in your stead.” she teases them as she hands them out the marriage certificate that had their names on it, the only thing missing was their signature. “Give it to me later after you two signed it then we’ll handle the legal process afterwards.” she gave them a wink before heading to the next pair of models that Marie was working on.

The two was left dumbfounded with the papers in their hands. To make the matters worse.

“Everyone! Sieg brought late breakfast for everyone!”Jeanne announced as she entered the makeshift studio room. While Siegfried had heard in a passing about Jeanne’s boyfriend was named Sieg who would have thought that her boyfriend was none other than his own younger brother.

When Sieg entered the room carrying bags of food along with Jeanne who was handing it out to everyone. Sieg froze when he saw Siegfried in there, wearing tux standing quite closely to an omega that was wearing a wedding gown and in their hands were marriage certificates.

It was just awkward with both brothers staring each other in shock with both of their mouths agape. Okay, maybe Sieg was more shocked because out of the three of the brothers Siegfried shows the least interest in romance. And to suddenly see him here trying out a wedding guidance in their school was certainly a surprise.

“Congratulations?” Sieg said awkwardly “I didn’t know you had plans to marry this soon brother.” Everyone stopped and looked at them.

“Eh!? Siegfried was your brother that was attending in this university as well!?” Jeane asked in surprise. Sieg only nodded at her question before walking towards the two and lend out his hand out towards Karna. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sieg, Siegfried’ s younger brother.

Karna took his hand and shook hands with him “Karna.” he introduced back. Sieg looked at Karna, he had heard Siegfried mention about Karna, his best friend a lot at home and he was glad to hear that his brother was no longer stuck in a friendzone, and while their relationship might be escalating too quickly he was still happy for them.

Karna almost jumped when Sieg suddenly bowed down then “Please take care of my older brother.” he announced. Everyone was shocked and Nero was certainly bursting out laughing in the corner as she watched.

Siegfried facepalmed. This had turned into a real mess and everyone suddenly started congratulating them as well with clapping and wolf whistling, how they were glad that everyone in that room was mostly their acquaintance and was just messing with them. “Sumanai, Sieg. This is a misunderstanding.”

Sieg tilted his head in confusion. “Karna and I were just asked to be a replacement model for today.” Siegfried explained but Sieg doesn’t seem convinced as he looks at them and then the marriage certificate and back at them.   
  


“This is just one of Nero’s pranks.” he added and the main culprit was having the laughter of her life in the corner. She was laughing so hard that she had fell of the chair.

Sieg had apologized for the misunderstanding and Jeanne just comforted him while everyone had proceeded with what they were doing, after the photoshoot there will be a little runaway presentation in the at ten on the center of the school - courtesy of the people from fashion and designer department present there as they would want to showcase their work as well in the big crowd.

While waiting for the time. Siegfried and Karna sat on the resting room with Sieg. Turns out Sieg took time off from his high school to help Jeanne out just for today as this was the most hectic time.

Marie came in and dragged along Sieg to change clothes, telling him that she must take a photo of them together in a wedding clothes. Sieg tried to decline politely but Marie won’t listen to him and told him that Jeanne was already changing.

He looked at his older brother and Karna for plea but they just looked at him with an expression ‘ _Just give up and enjoy it’._ Before Marie dragged him off to the dressing room.

Siegfried and Karna just watched as they took their pictures. The two were quite stiff and obviously flustered at each shot. Marie was even complaining and demanding them to have the same dynamic as Siegfried and Karna earlier.

When it was over Jeanne and Sieg looked completely exhausted until Nero pulled off the same prank that she did earlier and gave them marriage certificate and the two were completely flustered and they whined at her but she just simply gave them a smug smile.

“Umu! Teasing the younger brother is much more fun!” Nero commented proudly

“Please don’t tease him to much…”Siegfried said feeling sorry for Sieg.

.

.

.

People came in and out in their booth and it was being received well by their customers. With all the advertising that Marie did before hand plus Kiyohime’s designs were quite well known as well, this one had become one of the highlight of this fair.

Jeanne had changed out of the wedding dress to receive the guest and showed him and showed them around. It was pretty busy for everyone and they still needed to spare some time for the fashion show later on for the main event of the fair that afternoon.

Just an hour before the main event. Everyone became even more busier as they prepared the models while still receiving some guest. Still they were surprised that Marie still managed to squeeze in some time for a special picture.

“Marie we’re going to be late!!”Kiyohime insisted “Why didn’t you do this earlier when we had a lot of free time!?”

“Oh come on! Just a few shots then we’ll be good~.” Marie hummed adjusting her camera.

Karna and Siegfried, then Jeanne, and Sieg stood by the arch place near the entrance of the room posing like couple for a double wedding shot. It was more awkward than earlier for them because the guests who were coming in and already in here were watching them.

Just then another guest came. And boy why didn’t Siegfried and Sieg expected to see Sigurd, who was supposed to be busy in his office around this time, together with Brynhild for a date!

The three brothers stared at each other, frozen from their spot. It was more awkward between Siegfried and Sieg earlier. There was a glint in Sigurds glasses as he adjusted them.

“Siegfried… Sieg… Care to explain what is going on?” he asked with a calm voice and then “WHY ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED BEFORE ME! SHOULDN’T THE OLDEST GO FIRST!?”

And now they have to deal with another mess. Completely forgetting that there was a bigger one waiting for them later on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When they thought back at their booth was hectic. Behind the stage was even more hectic than they have imagined. The organizers were separating each group per theme of the show, you can hear people talking and some screaming directions here and there. A lot of people running in and out to that it was becoming a blur to Karna’s eyes.

Kiyohime had long finished her adjustment for them and was now working on fixing Frankenstein's and Nero’s clothes after that she needs to go over at the other side of the room to fix someone else, she did have three models per theme which is why she was so busy.

“Are you okay?” Siegfried leaned down and asked.

“Ahh” Karna nodded. “Just nervous” he added. While he was fine earlier at the booth as Kiyohime gave them instructions on what to do later he never imagined that it could be so nerve wrecking walking down there and being watched by a lot of people. This was not something Karna was used to.

Siegfried had noticed that Karna was very nervous. “It’s okay.” he assured “If it’s hard to walk just hold on to me, I’ll make sure to support you.” he said.

Karna just looked at Siegfried and he knew he could trust him so he nodded. The loud music began and they could hear noises from the crowd outside as they began the program. And everyone began lining up in order.

Karna was still a bit nervous about this but locking his arms with Siegfried who gave him a reassuring smile let him know that it was going to be alright. When it was finally their turn to get out there, maybe it was just their imagination out of the confines of the backroom but the cheers sounded as if it suddenly intensified and there were even congratulatory words at some of it. They just shrugged it off as another teasing from their friends.

Surprisingly it was not as scary as Karna thought it was. It was just a normal walk with people staring at you plus a bonus that he could be closer like this to Siegfried, Karna had noticed for a long time that Siegfried would always avoid touching him.

Everything was going smoothly when he suddenly felt Siegfried turned stiff. Karna followed where he was looking at and saw his cousin, Duryodhana amidst that crowd. Karna had completely forgotten about him. Still they need to continue walking so Karna took the initiative to lead now.

He was glaring at them, or more likely at Siegfried. He raised his hand with a thumbs up sign or that was what Karna thought at first until he tilted his hand and run his thumb across your neck signaling at him that he’s a dead meat.

Siegfried and Karna looked at each other. Instead of worry over the threat they smile at each other as they stopped in the front for a bit like Kiyohime said, totally ignoring the squeals of the audience before walking back to the backstage. It looks like Duryodhana misunderstood as well and they have another explaining to do.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Siegfried woke up with the sun’s light that was passing through the curtain bothering him. He opened his eyes to a unfamiliar yet very familiar place. The familiar scent wafting around was so comfortable that he didn't want to get up and just continue sleeping. He closed his eyes once again, turning over to avoid the light and went back to sleep but when he realised the breathing sound next to him he was fully awake as his eyes shot open.  
  
The first thing he saw was Karna who was sleeping soundly, lying sideways and using his arm as a pillow, facing him. Instantly. He tried to remember how he ended up sleeping next to Karna.  
  
If he remembered correctly. Last night they were out with everyone for the celebration of such a successful day. Jeanne and Marie had received the award for the nest booth and Kiyohime won a few prizes at the fashion show as well. It was a really good time to celebrate.

When they were finished the trains were no longer running and the others wouldn't trust Siegfried to drive on his own after drinking, that is why he ended up crashing at Karna's apartment for the night as it was close by.

  
This was not his first time here but it's the first time that he was alone with Karna in his apartment. Much less sleep next to him and it was very unfair that Karna looks so defenseless sleeping so comfortably.  
  
Siegfried must've been moving a lot because Karna was now stirring awake and the sight had just killed him. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his beautiful blue eyes then he smiled saying a soft "Good morning" before closing his eyes again and scooted closer to Siegfried and cuddled for warmth. "One more hour..." he mumbled lightly.  
  
Siegfried was stiff as a rock when Karna wraps his slim arms around his body like how he does to a pillow and nuzzled his cheeks against his chest. His heart was beating like crazy that it was hard to breath. Often times, Siegfried would forget that Karna is an omega but situations like this would remind him that he was an omega. A really cruel reminder.

  
Thinking back on it. It had already quite few months since that night and they were both now on their second year. While they did say that nothing would change it was clear that they’ve grown even more closer than they already did since then. Siegfried was even invited to come along for their family dinner as some their siblings would ask for him.

And speaking of siblings Duryodhana almost didn’t let them off yesterday. Right after the sow he immediately came to look/hunt for Siegfried even saying that he won’t give Karna to anyone. Siegfried knew that Duryodhana is quite over protective but yesterday was just scary.   
  
Looking at Karna's face sleeping so peaceful and comfortably next to him he just sighed in content. There are still a good few more hours before they actually needed to wake up since they won’t have regular classes for the week.  
  
Pulling him closer and inhale his sweet and warm scent. It wasn't really that strong compared to a unbonded omega but Siegfried really liked his scent and he couldn't stop but feel comfort with Karna sticking so close to him.

Siegfried couldn’t hope but rumenate more about what had transpired yesterday. Even though they were just dragged into it he was glad to see Karna in a wedding dress and to be his partner for it. Part of him honestly wanted to propose when he saw him and thankful that he was so tongue tied before he said those words…. But well, he did keep the marriage certificates that Nero gave them as a prank.

He wonders what would Karna’s reaction be if he found out that he kept it. Probably, he’s going to be mad but for now they'll just sleep a bit more longer in this comfortable warmth.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Everything remained like a routine for Arjuna since then. It had been a year and a half a already when he last saw Karna and for a whole year all his movement was restricted as his mother made sure to closely monitor him.

She hired a private guard to follow around Arjuna everyday and that was not all, she even secretly hired another to follow him in case Arjuna tried to lose his private guard. All he could do for one whole frustrating year was to act an obedient child that won’t disappoint his mother.

And now, finally Kunti had deemed it that Arjuna didn’t need someone following around his every movement anymore and dismissed his so called attendant once Arjuna got into college.

But it wasn’t like he did nothing for one year. Even just a little he searched for ways to look for Karna. But he was just not that lucky to find clues while someone was monitoring him.

He walked down towards the hotel lobby adjusting his necktie as he was the one who was accompanying his mother for a tea party with her friends. It would take a whole before they finished and staying there with them can be a little tiring no matter how many times he had accompanied Kunti.

Then Arjuna saw Mordred who was sitting in one of the lobby couches, grinning widely as she looks over a magazine. Looks like Mordred was stuck in accompanying her mother as well. He sat in the couch across her and saw that she was looking over a wedding catalog.

“I never thought that you have a girly side in you as well.” Arjuna smirked. He wouldn’t normally talk rudely like this but he’s known Mordred for a long time, long enough that he didn’t need to put his mask around her.

Mordred groaned rolling his eyes at him. “Idiot who said I was interested in this kind of stuff!”

“Well you look happy looking at that magazine. Anyone getting married in your family?”

“No! And as to why I’m happy the girl that I’m courting was featured at this magazine.” She said as she shows him the magazine and Arjuna had to grab it before Mordred presses it against his face like last time. “Isn’t Fran the most beautiful.”

A girl with a pink hair, nothing really stands out but he didn’t say anything and just simply hummed as he looked at the catalog. Since he had nothing to do he might as well kill some time and look a it.

He looked at the cover page and it doesn’t seem to ring a bell, though the name Marie Antoinette was quite well known. Maybe this is her newly editorial collection. “Where did you even get this?”

“Oh it’s from their University Fair. All of the models there were from that school. Ahh~ I wish I’m attending the same school as her that way I could be her partner.”

For a new magazine it was well done and the designs of the clothes were really nice. Arjuna continued flipping one pages after another until he stopped at one. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the page once again.

The female model looked exactly like Karna… No, this was Karna! He looked so beautiful in that wedding dress.

“Hey where did you say this come from again?” he asked Mordred who was looking at another copy of the magazine.

It was unexpected but most importantly he finally know where Karna is! He can see him soon but before that Arjuna had to make sure that Kunti didn't send anyone to follow him.


	6. If only...

Arjuna tapped his fingers restlessly as he looked outside of the car window with Mordred beside him in the back seat being way too excitable as always as they leisurely wait to arrive at their destination. 

He was very thankful for Mordred for dragging him with her to go visit the person that she was courting, Fran was it? Though it was Arjuna who kind of manipulated the situation to end up like this. Pretending to be just dragged along by his friends whims, a perfect excuse for Arjuna to confirm if Karna was really going at that University without raising suspicions. 

This was after all not that first time that Mordred drags him somewhere and his mother is always pleased to know that he got along so well with the heir of the Pendragons.

The trip was awfully long having to travel six towns away until their destination which was a four-hour drive trip. Arjuna couldn't help but feel more and more impatient as minutes go by and he was just half-listening to whatever Mordred was saying. 

He couldn't help but wonder how did even Mordred meet that girl she was so interested in when they live so far away from each other. Or more like Arjuna was thinking around the lines that even Mordred could be so patient in courting someone so far away from her... Not like he couldn't understand the feeling though. If it was to see Karna he wouldn't mind going through this trouble, even if it was everyday.

Still, having to wake up so early in the morning after a sleepless night and being stuck in a long boring drive didn't help. He didn't know how long they have been traveling but he was starting to get quietly sleepy. He changed his position and leaned his head over the window as his eyes are starting to close but he was forcing himself to stay awake despite yawning from from tie to time.

They were already in the town after all and their destination is only a few minutes away. He can't be falling asleep now. He lazily looked outside the window watching the people rushing to get to school or work. Its an everyday scene for him.

He saw someone walking ahead with short white hair. _Ahh this is bad._ Arjuna thought, he was dreaming so much about seeing Karna that he was mistaking random people to be Karna. There was no way that Karna would be commuting to his school. If Duryodhana is good at something that is spoiling Karna and would never allow him to commute, that's how its always been since they were young.

Arjuna's eyes still followed that person and as the car overtakes the person letting Arjuna see his face. Pale skin and cold blue eyes. He suddenly straightened up and looked back, it was really Karna!

"Stop the car!" Arjuna demanded. And by his command the driver pulled over immediately but it was already quite the distance.

"Wha-!" Before Mordred could ask what was going on Arjuna immediately opened the door and started running back. "Hey!!!" Mordred shouted chasing after Arjuna. "What's going on!?" 

Arjuna ran as fast as he could to the place where he saw Karna. He was so elated that he didn't care if he bumped against people. Arjuna only stopped when he spotted Karna walking towards his direction, still not noticing him.

Arjuna couldn't help but smile looking at Karna who was just as beautiful in that picture, holding the same blank expression as he did when he was still living with them, he was just too overjoyed. But that blank expression of Karna turned to fear and shock in a matter of seconds when he realized of Arjuna's presence. 

Even by just being five meters apart Arjuna could smell his brother's sweet scent calling unto him as Karna's heat was emerging. The alpha side of him was so elated that the omega wanted him so much. And oh how much he wanted to reclaim him and hold him like he did on that night. _MINE! MINE! MINE!_

When Arjuna took a step forward Karna take two steps backwards, clearly trembling and not wanting to be in his presence but Arjuna just smiled at that as the sweet scent is getting more and more heavy. Even if Karna denies it, his body was screaming of want for him.

"ARJUNA!" Mordred shouted who was running towards him. Arjuna ignored it but that had somewhat snapped Karna from being petrified taking that chance to turn back and run away as far as he could. 

Arjuna tried running after Karna but with the dense crowd he lost him in matter of seconds, making him curse internally in frustration. He was so close! Just a little bit more and he'll have him back to him and this time make him belong to him or sure.

Arjuan took deep breaths to calm his self and stop him from throwing a fit in this crowd and with Mordered closing in from behind.

"What did you run out for all of the sudden?" Mordred said panting heavily, holding onto a post to keep herself standing.

"It's nothing" Arjuna smiled, perfectly masking everything. "I thought I saw someone I knew." 

Mordred looked at him in suspicion but didn't say anything and just clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Knock off that smile. It's very creepy." She commented before walking back towards the car and Arjuna followed After her. Even if Karna had managed to run away from him again Arjuna had accomplished what he came here for.

While it's not going to be easy to have a chance like this... It's only a year from now until Kunti dismisses his guards and when that happens he will come for Karna. He's waited long enough already and one more year is nothing compared to being clueless of Karna's whereabouts. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Siegfried couldn't help but be worried. Karna didn't go to school today and he's not answering his phone at all. Siegfried had asked around but no one had an idea. More like their friends ended up teasing him that if Siegfried didn't even know where Karna is then no one else would know. Still it's not like Karna to be absent without a reason or at least not saying anything.

He tried his luck at the cafe after the school hours. Unfortunately Karna wasn't there as well, though Boudica did told him that Karna called and told them he wouldn't be able to come for work and he sounded really sick during the call. That only made Siegfried even more worried.

From the cafe he drove straight to Karna's apartment to check on him but no one was answering the door no matter how long he knocked and waited. _Maybe he's asleep._ He thought and was about to leave when he saw Karna walking towards him wearing a thick sweater and a mask covering his flushed feverish face.

Karna was surprised when he saw Siegfried standing in front of his apartment but Siegfried is more surprised to see him walking around in that condition, Karna had just gotten back from buying something at the pharmacy.

"Why are you walking around when you're not feeling well?"

"No, it's not that I'm sick." Karna said but Siegfried was clearly not listening.

"You should be resting. If you needed anything you should have told me, do you know how worried I am?"

"Siegfried I'm not sick and I think it's better if you leave for now, please."

And like that they just kept on exchanging words. Siegfried insisting that he'd take care of him and Karna insisting on making Siegfried leave. They were just going in circles and it was really not time for both of them to be stubborn.

"Please just go." Karna pleaded.

"I can't do that. And why do you keep insisting that I leave?"

Karna looked away, refusing to look at Siegfried. "Get a clue already..." he said with embarrassment and pouting for a bit.

Siegfried tilted his head slightly in confusion as to what Karna meant. Wondering why he was acting shy all of the sudden. He looked at Karna trying to figure out what was really wrong, he looked clearly sick but it doesn't seem he's coughing or sneezing plus his scent is kind of more pungent today than usual.....

He blushed when he finally realized what Karna meant. Why did he not think of that first. Karna didn't have a fever but he was currently in his heat. Siegfried cleared his throat trying to think of what to say next.

"Can we go inside first?" he asked and Karna nodded his head and unlocked the door letting Siegfried enter before closing it. Only then did Karna realized his mistake of letting Siegfried inside instead of making him leave.

Karna tried insisting for Siegfried to leave again but the man wouldn't budge. Since he met Karna one way or the other Siegfried had secretly began reading articles about omegas and while its a real shame that he can't share his heat with him he at least wanted to be there for him.

No, not in that way but just a presence that he could lean on. Usually abandoned omega tend to get more emotional during their heats due to their longing for their mates and the mental stress of having heat without their mate could be overwhelming for omegas, so much that it could lead to a mental break down.

He realized that Karna was not exempted from it when he heard from his siblings about Karna crying whenever he locks himself in his room from time to time. While Siegfried knew Karna's been through this a lot, at least he wanted to do this for him.

Karna could only sigh in defeat. Siegfried was rarely this stubborn but when he does Karna could only concede. As a compromise he would stay until he made sure that Karna ate something.

Once they've finished lunch Siegfried had washed the dishes and forced Karna back to his room to get some rest. Promising that he'd leave once he's finished cleaning up. Having no chance of winning in this, Karna just retreated back to his room.

Karna slumped in his bed feeling extremely exhausted. Honestly wondering how much Siegfried had to go far with being so overbearing and why did he had to come here when he was in his most vulnerable state. Though he won't deny that he was happy to see Siegfried and knowing that he was worried for him, especially when he was so shaken earlier.

Karna had always hated it when his heat comes, even more so this was more hateful. The feeling of emptiness that comes with longing was too much to bear and he couldn't have proper control over his emotion, continually seeking for something to fill him. It was always hard and seeing Arjuna again only makes it worse. 

While Karna could take suppressants until his heat passes, his doctors had repeatedly scolded him not to skip his heat as much as possible as it would only make his case worsen as it is. Even though this one was just too sudden.

He jolted when he felt surge of heat in his body and Karna had immediately covered his mouth to keep his voice from coming out, the effects of the suppressants are finally wearing off. He clearly knew that the rooms are made to be sound-proof but that didn't stop him from being overly conscious of another alpha's presence that wasn't his mate. Even though he clearly knew that Siegfried would never do anything to him his instincts as an omega still see him as a threat.

It was night time when his heat had subsided naturally. He really hated having to wake up after a wave of his heat, there was this empty feeling that he couldn't erase no matter what and he would start crying because of it. It was times like this that it was clear that he was slowly breaking down without his mate.

Once he had calmed down. He forced his sluggish body up from his bed and took a quick shower and changed to a fresh set of clothes before going out of his room to get water and food. It was the same routine every time. Or that was how it was suppose to go...

Karna was surprised to see Siegfried still there, sitting on the couch and looking so absorbed in the thing that he was doing on his laptop that he didn't realized Karna's presence in the room.

"Why are you still here?" Karna asked making Siegfried look up at him in surprise and then at the clock that was hanging on the wall, finding out that it was already ten in the evening making him gasp on how late it was already.

"Sumanai. I didn't mean to stay for too long" he apologized instantly. "I got caught up in my work that forgot that it's gotten pretty late." he answered

Karna walked closer to see what he was doing and saw him working on a report, not for school but business related. Siegfried explained that he was about to leave earlier but his brother needed his help as soon as he could, thankfully Siegfried had his laptop with him and because of that before he could leave he ended up working on it.

Karna watched Siegfried for a bit more as he ate the meal that was prepared on the table and he looks like he's having a hard time, which was quite a rare thing. Seeing the man in trouble Karna offered to help him with it as a thanks for the meal. Siegfried would very much like his help with but he was reluctant to accept it.

"I can take some low dose-suppressants until we finish it." Karna assured. He'd rather do something than wallow in despair. He knew that he couldn't last too much like this but this was better than doing nothing.

Knowing Karna being always active and competitive plus Siegfried would not trust anyone with this easily other than his brothers and Karna. Siegfried agreed and they worked together and divided the workload. Thankfully Karna was quite familiar with what to do as he also helps Duryodhana from time to time making the job more easier.

By the time that they have finished it was already 2 a.m in the morning. Siegfried let out a relieved sigh once he sent all the files to Sigurd and put all his things back in his bag. He leaned his back against the couch and felt his body tired yet he still need to drive home.

Karna was quite tired as well. Even if he had gotten some sleep earlier it didn't help that his heats were physically, mentally and spiritually straining. He had thought of seeing off Siegfried before retiring to his room but he can be selfish from time to time, right?

Before Siegfried can stand up from the couch Karna had instantly flopped down on the couch, using Siegfried's lap as a pillow. Siegfried flinched a first then he stiffened making Karna curl his lips in a small smile. That reaction is much like Siegfried.

"You can stay for tonight." Karna hummed as he closed his eyes. It was strange back when he still lived with the Kauravas, no matter how much time he spend with his little cousins after his heat the unsettling feeling of emptiness and loneliness would not disappear but when he's with Siegfried he felt light like there's nothing he should worry about even though he was so shaken and anxious earlier.

"Are you sure?" Siegfried asked. Karna did vehemently insist that he leave earlier which made him so puzzled now. Especially since he just suddenly lied down at his lap.

"It's already late and you're tired. I'd worry to let you drive alone at this hour." Karna answered his voice low as if he was falling asleep.

Seeing Karna looking so comfortable sleeping Siegfried patted his head then Karna suddenly opened his eyes.

"Sumanai!" Siegfried apologized pulling his hand back, knowing an omega would find another alphas touch painful especially during heat. "Does it hurt?"

Karna laughed "Are you worried that it's painful for me when you touch me? Is that why you were always so cautious about touching me?"

"Sumanai. I shouldn't have done that." Siegfried said in guilt

"It's okay" Karna hummed with a smile. Pulling onto Siegfrieds wrist and putting his hand back in his head asking to be patted again "I like it when you caress my head like that. It feels really nice."

"Really?" Siegfried was really pleased to hear that but Karna really is acting strange right now. He wouldn't normally stick to Siegfried like this but right now it's clear to him that Karna didn't want him to go. 

"Ahh." Karna nodded as he close his eyes again and let Siegfried pat his head.

Siegfried was happy that Karna needed him and of course he'd stay with him, that was what Siegfried wanted to do from the very start, to be there for Karna.

"Thank you. Times like this is I'm grateful that you're not affected by my pheromones but at the same time I wish wasn't bonded...." Karna mumbled softly.

His words made Siegfried wide awake. His heart beating loudly as he waits for the next words but they never came.

"Karna..." Siegfried called but Karna was already deep asleep. Of course he wished that Karna wasn't bonded as well so that he could have him for himself but his desire was more than just to bed the omega.

Siegfried took Karna's hand and bring it up to lips, placing soft kisses on the back of his hands. "I wish that you weren't bonded as well, if only there's a way to break the chains that's tying you down...." He muttered.

He loves Karna with all his heart and sees him more than just an omega to be a mate. It started from their little conversations that was turning into little sweet sensations and he couldn't help that it was only getting sweeter every time. Their usual friendly get-togethers are turning into visions of forever. He loves him as a person and he wants to be by his side.

But his love was never meant to be reciprocated and he knew that painfully that is why he would never cross that line between friends and lovers. Because he was afraid. Afraid that he'd end up hurt if he admitted it.

Karna's life already belonged to someone and that could never be him. All that person had to do was appear and everything will be ruined, everything will be over. But if he stayed just as his friend then he could stay beside him with that excuse no matter how long. Like what they are doing right now.

Even if Karna didn't say it or he wouldn't want to say it. Siegfried had easily put two on two together that something happened. If this was his normal heat then Karna wouldn't just suddenly take a leave like this. Karna would usually file an advance leave for both school and work and he'd let others who are close to him know first so as to not worry them.

Siegfried won't ask him. He didn't want to know because since then and until now he still didn't know what to do if his mate really came back to his life. But for now, It was fine like this, they were fine like this. He hoped that this could just go on forever.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next morning Karna woke up and found himself lying alone in his bed - Siegfried carried him there. There was still that ache of his heat and he dealt with it like he usually would and as always he felt so lonely. This time he was lonely because of something else.

After that he got up and look for good. The first thing he did was look for Siegfried but he was already gone. He did expect that but there was still a part of him that was a little disappointed.

But before he left it looked like he prepared something for Karna to eat with a note attached to it saying that Siegfried would head to school and bring him a copy of his notes later. And there was a side note that demand Karna not to go out anywhere and wait for him to come back.

 _Too over-protective._ Karna thought but it was not bad as Durhyodana. Karna laughed at that. It's funny that just a small note from Siegfried had suddenly made him feeling lighter. Like this maybe he wouldn't mind having to bear with his heat too much.  
.  
.  
.  
When Siegfried came back he was surprised that Karna opened the door on the first knock - he had expected that it would still take him some time until Karna opens the door. Putting his bag on the side following after Karna who sat on the couch and patting the space next to him telling Siegfried to sit there which he oblige.

As soon as Siegfried sat down next to him, Karna lied down using his lap as a pillow again. That made Siegfried laugh. Karna is acting like a cat it was so cute. Siegfried amuses the omega as he started caressing Karna's hair waiting if he would purr like a cat.

"How was your day?" Karna asked and Siegfried answered telling him the things that happened at school and telling him what happened and even showing him some of the notes and teaching Karna what he had missed in classes so far. Karna listened to him and contributing something in the conversation, remaining close to each other for the next few hours. 

Since that sudden incident. It had become a routine that Siegfried would come and take care of him when his heat comes, giving him head pats and feeding him anything he liked. Answering to Karna's selfish requests from time to time. He didn't take as much as suppressants anymore much to his doctors delight when they learned that Karna stopped from overdosing on suppressants and had his heat normally. Though they did give Karna a new medicines telling him that while it's not a suppressants it would help him get through his heats without having the breakdown. 


	7. Cracks

"How is his everything coming with that recent project?" Duryodhana asked as he looked over the files for this meeting with doctors/ researchers and their other sponsors for this project.   
  
"So far our rear has is going smoothly and we've been having a lot of good results and it's not far off until we can mass produce the new product." Paracelsus answered as he presents a report to the board   
  
After the meeting Duryodhana asked for the five doctors to stay. He really hated this part but he needs to know.   
  
"How is Karna's condition recently." he asked nervously preparing himself for the bad news. Because it’s always bad and yet he’s still not used to hearing it.   
  
"Quite surprising." Romani answered him   
  
"Is it bad thing or a good thing?"   
  
"In a good way.” Paracelus said “Even though it's still in the early stages the medicine is working so well that his condition had improved a lot compared to the past few years that it's starting to look abnormal."   
  
Duryodhana sighed in relief from the good news but the last sentence was quite concerning."Isn't it a good thing."   
  
"It is but out of all our patients he's the only one who seemed completely compatible with the medicine and it is quite puzzling if only we could figure out what factors is causing it we can make more progress and probably reach the main goal of our research sooner."   
  
Duryodhana doesn't know much if the science stuff but there had been something that was bugging him recently when he found out about Siegfried staying with Karna during his heats. While he knew that nothing was going on between that two as it is impossible for a marked omega to share their heat other than their bonded alpha. It puzzled him how Karna could tolerate having another alpha next to him during those time.   
  
Duryodhana had a fair share of omega friends and some of them were even his own siblings but none of them could bear another alphas presence other than mates so close to them during their heats.    
  
_ Was it because of the medicine? _ No, that wasn't possible they had only made Karna take those just recently.  _ Was it because he was away from his mate for too long? _ Out of the question. Some of the people were the same but still couldn't bear to be next to an alpha during their heats.  _ Was it because of their mutual feeling? _ Yes, Duryodhana was also aware of that since the modeling incident though the two are just so dense about it. Can be a reason but that doesn't prove it and if it was that simple then it wouldn't be this hard.   
  
Duryodhana continued to mull over possible reason and then just a passing thought popped in his mind. It seemed ridiculous to bring it up to people of science but he might as well ask it.   
  
"Is it possible to..."   
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\   
  
Karna felt constrained with the black suit that he was wearing and his haired pulled back to make him look more refined. But most of all he was nervous to go inside the reception hall of the hotel. But he muster up the courage to walk as this was an important event. It was Sigurd and Brynhild’s engagement party.    
  
There was low-level music playing and lots of places to sit and chat or mingle with other guests. Simple, white tablecloths was used to cover the round tables across the room and on top of it was simple but lovely floral decorations. It was not as grandiose from the last part that he remembered but it was still definitely of a high class party.   
  
Karna had just arrived to this party with Duryodhana even so he was slightly uncomfortable with the party as he was not used to these kind of events. Especially when the first time he went to a party it ended up with him being raped and marked against his own will. And ever since that he never went to any formal parties such as this.    
  
Still it was a time for celebration. He would try to enjoy his time at that party, but make sure to stick close to his cousin because the last thing Karna would want to do was cause trouble for Siegfried and his family.   
  
They had just entered the room and Karna felt totally uncomfortable in that instant with all eyes on them. Adding the fact that he was not used to the spotlight the whispers of the people who were prejudiced towards omegas was too degrading that it was a little hard to bear but Karna still stood tall despite all those remarks.   
  
Duryodhana merely shrugged them off. He was used to it and he was quite surprised how until now people are still not used to this, after all it's quite known that some of his brothers are omegas. People simply just can't stop their gossips.   
  
It was Sigurd and Brynhild who came to greet them first. Because of Karna and Siegfried had grown closer through the years both of their families had became good friends as well. To the point that they'd be invited to each family's dinner or held a party among them. Though Siegfried's side thought at first that he was courting Karna.    
  
"Congratulations on your engagement!" Duryodhana smiled as he shook Sigurds hands. "Took you forever to do that." he teased.   
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you two could make it." Sigurd said a bit bashful about being it. Sigurd then turned to Karna. "I heard from Siegfried that you don't take it well with parties but I hope that you'd have a good time."   
  
"Ahh." Karna nodded with a smile "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm happy for the two of you."   
  
When Siegfried spotted them he immediately excused himself to the person that he was talking to and walked towards Karna and Duryodhana to welcome them.   
  
Karna perked up as well when he saw him. It was worth coming here despite getting stared at. Siegfried didn't get to see Karna everyday like he used to anymore because of their busy schedules as they were at end of their third year in college and they have different classes now compared to before. Even so they would still make effort to see each other or at least call each other everyday.   
  
"I'm glad you two are able to make it." Siegfried said. Since he was there already Sigurd and Brynhild excused themselves to greet the other guest who were arriving.    
  
"Of course. How can we miss this celebration. I'm so glad that your brother had finally proposed! I honestly thought that it was Brynhild who's going to propose first." Duryodhana jested.    
  
Siegfried just gave him a sheepish smile in response then he looked at Karna who seemed to be keen on hiding behind his cousin. Duryodhana gave him an apologetic nod. It made Siegfried puzzled why Karna was acting like that until he heard people    
  
"How shameless."   
  
"A slut wanting to use his body to seduce rich men."   
  
Under the normal circumstances Karna would not keep his distance with Siegfried and would instantly talk to him without restraints but being watch with judgmental eyes and the rude words thrown. He wouldn't want for Siegfried to have a bad image all because of him.   
  
Siegfried was sad when he saw that Karna was reluctant to approach him. It's not that he doesn't understand why Karna acted that way. He doesn't care what others say about him but he wouldn't like it if he heard people talking bad things about Karna. He wanted to say something to them but Duryodhana stopped him.    
  
Not wanting to make Karna uncomfortable any more than he already is Siegfried excused himself politely but it was clear that he's not happy. "I'll see you later." Siegfried said to Karna who only nodded in response. The two were clearly no longer in the mood for celebration yet they had to bear with it.   
  
Karna sat on the corner just looking around, just just behaving like how he did before. Contemplating that it was a wrong idea for him to come here. How he was so jealous as he watch Sieg and Jeanne talking to the guest and how proud he was to introduce her as his girlfriend. Not like he and Siegfried was lovers. They were just friends. But being friends with a lowly omega could damage his reputation.    
  
Karna was reprimanding himself silently as he was getting slapped by the harsh reality of the society that they live in. He should have known this yet why didn't he keep his distance?   
  
He watched Siegfried talking to the rich ladies. And there was an unsettling feeling when he see girls looking at him with adoration. It's not anything new. Even at school Siegfried was quite popular among the girls but no one had been forward about it like those girls that was trying to stick close to him. He felt irritated watching them.   
  
He just honestly want to leave now. Something was very wrong with him, maybe it was the people around him causing him to think negatively. And to make matters worse. Karna immediately shot up when he smell a familiar scent inside the room. The scent that would drive him crazy. Duryodhana was also quick to come back at Karna's side to make sure that he drank his suppressant.   
  
Karna looked at Arjuna and Kunti from the entrance. They have just arrived as well. Kunti did not even notice his presence or maybe she did but she just refused to acknowledge his existence even now that Karna was no longer part of their perfect family. Arjuna on the other hand looked just as surprised when he saw Karna there.   
  
Instead of what Arjuna did on their previous encounters in the past, he did not try to approach Karna but just gave him a small smile and quick nod to acknowledge his presence. There was neither hatred or disgust in it but just.   
  
That surprised Duryodhana but Karna was not as surprised anymore. True, he was so shocked when he saw Arjuna at the hospital but on their second encounter Karna had an inkling feeling that all those encounters with Arjuna was simply not out of coincidence.   
  
Duryodhana stayed with Karna for a while for assurance but seeing as Arjuna wouldn't close the distance and even purposefully making Kunti avoid their direction he felt safe to leave Karna by himself. While it made Duryodhana very puzzled he just considered it that they would not want to make a scene in front of all these people which was more beneficial for both families.   
  
"It's rare not to see you with Siegfried" someone said making Karna look up and saw Brynhild offering him a drink.   
  
"Thank you." He took the glass as Brynhild sat next to him. "I don't want to bother him when he's busy." Karna said his excuse. Brynhild just hummed and nodded in acknowledgement to his words.   
  
"You know he didn't care what other people would say."   
  
"I know..." Karna sighed "I just don't want to make him look bad by being acquainted with an omega like me."   
  
Brynhild sighed "It's not that I don't understand what makes you feel so small." she assured "There's a garden just outside of the hotel. It's a beautiful garden why not try to check it out? You can sort your feelings there and I'm sure staying here by yourself is boring."   
  
"Understood." He nodded. Excusing himself to go to the garden as directed, he was grateful for Brynhild's suggestion. He walked slowly, lying low so that people wouldn't notice him. But before he could leave the room a server had called his attention.   
  
"Sir, a gentleman had ask me to hand this to you." He said politely handing him a folded paper.   
  
"Thank you." Karna took it before leaving.   
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*   
  
During the whole party even when Siegfried was busy exchanging pleasantries with other guest he kept glancing towards Karna the entire time. He even make sure t stand at places where he could see Karna.   
  
He noticed when Karna and Duryodhana suddenly turned tense wondering what it was about then he turned towards the direction that they were looking and saw Kunti of the Pandavas along with her youngest son. He had known that both family had rivalry with each other but he had not expected it to be this bad. But none of them tried to pick a fight with each other and kept their distance, so maybe it was nothing serious.   
  
When Siegfried saw Karna leaving the reception hall he wanted to followed after him but the ladies that he was talking to wouldn't let him leave so easily as they push their daughters onto him and roundabout way offering him marriage proposals. This was not the first time this had happened and he politely rejected them and showing that he was clearly not interested.   
  
"Are you enjoying the party?" Brynhild interjected in the conversation shifting their attention towards her. He was honestly grateful for the save. Siegfried gave her a quick nod as thanks before he left the reception to look for Karna.   
  
It didn't took too long for him to find Karna. He saw him standing by the fountain he looked really focus on the paper that he was reading, so much that he didn't even notice Siegfried approaching close.   
  
"Karna!" Siegfried called out making Karna flinched in surprise and for a moment he looked a little shaken but immediately brushed it off as he hid the letter in his coat pocket. Siegfried was curious about that letter but he would wait until Karna tell him.    
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to act like that." Karna apologized, he looked like a kick puppy and Siegfried was so weak to Karna looking at that, his anger had immediately flown out of the window.   
  
"It's okay." Siegfried assured, honestly he was just happy that Karna wouldn't keep his distance towards him like he did earlier. "I should have known that you were going to be uncomfortable in there."   
  
Karna still seemed to be reluctant but Siegfried isn't clueless on how to brighten up his mood. "We can just go back later for now, want to take a stroll for a while?" he offered and Karna smiled with a nod. They just stayed there until both of them are in the mood to go back.    
  
When they returned back to the reception together, while their families sighed in relief to see that they straighten things out between them, it wasn't taken in well by some of the guest that kept on speculating what is going on between the two. Especially those who was after Siegfried.   
  
Words are said and while it made Karna uncomfortable and hurt Siegfried didn't let him leave his side. It was quite a shock to other people that Siegfried would not let an omega stay by his side. Karna was happy about it but deep inside him there was anxiety brewing upon his realization of what that unsettling feeling was from earlier.    
  
As for Arjuna who was silently watching in the corner. He certainly isn't happy to see an alpha around his mate but he had to bite back his impulses, he had worked hard to gain his mother's trust again and he wouldn't risk it now.    
  
Even if that alpha had interest in Karna it wouldn't matter. Karna would and can never accept anyone other than him. Though he was worried about Karna developing feelings for someone else but it was unlikely. Karna would never show anyone affection, as far as Arjuna could remember he never did to anyone.   
  
He just hopes that things would go according to his plans and if didn't there's always another back-up plan. For now he need to consider how to approach Karna without him running away from him the second he sees him.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify.  
> Even if Karna told Siegfried what happened in his past he did not mention any names so Siegfried is still clueless who is Karna's mate.


	8. If it's not us in the end.

The sky was clear and the lush green fields as far as the eye can see and the flowing river glistening in the sun's radiance. He was glad that he was able to come her with everyone. Time flew so fast and they were already on the end of their third year and next month they would be on the last year of their college. Everyone was starting to get even more busier that they rarely see each other.

Karna felt like everyone was going on their separate ways and everyone must've felt the same as well which was why they squeezed in this trip by the river despite their busy schedules. He was surprised that everyone managed to get time despite being in different departments and different working hours.

Karna was sitting at the blanket that was laid over under the tree, leaning his back against the its trunk as he held a book that he was reading with one hand and the other patting Siegfried who was sleeping on his lap.  
  
It was usually the other way around but this was one of the rare occasions that it was Siegfried who gets to be 'spoiled' as their friends had said it. Having to spend an all nighter at his internship and without getting even a wink of sleep Siegfried had to be the one of the driver for their outing that everyone had squeezed in their busy schedules.

As soon as they finished eating their early lunch Siegfried just crashed asleep from exhaustion which had made the others laugh. Out of consideration, everyone had left them and did their own thing. The teasing about them being lovers had never stopped but everyone just stopped trying to push them into it and putting labels on their relationship.

Their peers had long given up thinking that the two were the most dense people on earth despite doing things that lovers mostly do. Honestly an alpha and omega being that close is not friends anymore at that point, to others they might as well be mates. Not that they knew that Karna was already bonded to someone else.   
  
"Hmm?" Siegfried groaned as he stir awake adjusting his eyes from the brightness of the outdoor sun to make it better the first thing he saw was Karna "Good morning." his voice was still a bit hoarse but he smiled.

Karna let out a small chuckle "Good morning."

Siegfried couldn't help but hum comfortably as cool air blew over them gently, feeling his long messy hair being combed by Karna's slender fingers. "No wonder you like it when I do this to you, it certainly feels nice." Siegfried commented

"Ahh." Karna nodded just enjoying these moments.

"I swear you two are the sweetest couple out of the couples in our group!" Mebd sighed as she sat on the corner of the blanket looking super dejected. It looks like Cu had ignored her again in favor of catching a lot of fish from the river and arguing with Emiya at the same time. It was amazing how the two are able to catch fishes with only sticks while growling at each other like mad dogs.

"We're not -" they said in chorus but was immediately cut off by Mebd.

"Yeah, yeah. You two are not an item. How many times do you two think you've said that for the past years." She shrugged opening the basket for something to eat. "Well it's fine if you two want to keep it like that. I don't know what your circumstances are but it's bad to keep lying, you know?" she winked "Especially if you can't continue on like this anymore." she took a bite on the biscuit that she found before heading back to the river to try and get Cu's attention.

Siegfried looked confused to what she was talking about. Karna on the other hand seemed to have turned pale. Karna closed his eyes trying not to be bothered about her words. She didn't need to point it out but even if Karna tried to be honest there's no meaning in doing so.

"Karna?" Siegfried asked, worried was apparent in his voice as he sat up to look at him.

"It's nothing." Karna forced a smile "We should be helping Achilles and Jekyll on setting up." he stood up dusting the fallen leaves off and heading towards the others.

Siegfried found it strange but he wouldn't force Karna to talk if he didn't want to say anything.He would be lying though if he said that he don't get worried and anxious. Karna had been brushing off some topic ever since the party from last month and recently whenever they meet Karna always looked hesitant.

That night they had a great time. Sitting down with good friends over the bonfire and enjoying good food prepared by Emiya, the great company filled with laughter and fooling around. Their usual friendly banter and teasings. Astolfo and Tamamo trying to liven things up with his jokes and Nero joining in the fray. Cu being Cu swipes others food before anyone notices. Achilles constant woo towards Atalanta who was way too tsundere to admit her feelings and ended up. Kiyohime and Serenity's pursuit over the second year, Fujimaru who certainly have eyes only towards Mashu.

It was a fun night yet Siegfried couldn't help but notice from time to time that Karna's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

When everyone had finally retired for the night. Siegfried woke up when he realized that Karna was not sleeping next to him and went out of their room for some time. All the lights were already turned off but except for some lanterns that was used to illuminate the place.

As Siegfried walks around, he found that some were still very awake and doing their own business and while he would like to ask them if they saw Karna it was best to leave them be. Soon, he saw Karna sitting on top of the stone by the river with his feet soaking at the cold water looking up at the starry night sky.

Feeling a little bit chilly he went back to their lodge to grab something. Siegfried slowly approached him but with his footsteps Karna immediately knew that he was there without needing to look behind as Siegfried sat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked handing Karna a cup of warm tea which he gratefully accepted.

"Ahh. I guess it's just a little sad that everyone is going in their own way." Karna said as he took a little sip on his cup, looking down at the river to see their reflection sitting next to each other. He smiled thinking that it looked good.

"That's true." Siegfried sighed "We used to be able to do these things when we felt like it but the more we get opportunities the lesser we have time. But wouldn't be nice if we all meet each other again with everyone attaining their dreams and having their dream future."

"Ahh." Karna hummed "I've never asked you before but what would like to be in the future?"

"Well. Since having a stable job is already given for me and I didn't really want anything. Let's see... I guess it would be nice to have a family."

"I-I see." Karna faltered but then he looked up and smile at him "That is a good dream to have." 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Karna couldn't sleep that entire night with his head filled with thoughts as he watch Siegfried sleeping next to him. It had really been the best years of his life with his friends and Siegfried. He felt like he's been living in a dream but this would all end.

He should have understood clearly more than anyone the reality and burden of his situation. Yet, why didn't he stop before it was too late. Karna already knew it from the start that he and Siegfried would never be more than friends that is why all these time he denied it, he pretended that he didn't realized his own feelings.

But... but how is it... How is it that something that was so wrong could feel so right when he was with him, when he looks at him. How could he let himself fall so deep when this affections have nowhere to go.... What was the point of holding onto these feelings?

If only he wasn't marked then maybe he wouldn't be hurt like this. Why was time so wrong for them to meet. If that night it was Siegfried who found him. If only he didn't had his heat that night then things could have been different now. No, if that night didn't happen then he would have never met Siegfried at the hospital on that day.

Day by day it had been so painful, lying to himself that he was alright with how things are but he was able to bear it because Siegfried was by his side. Even so reality is just really harsh. Ever since he saw Siegfried receiving marriage offers he couldn't keep his calm.

Karna was aware that within the elite society it was a normal thing for Siegfried to receive marriage proposal, that had been the same for his cousins. And hearing what Siegfried wanted for the future Karna had lost all hope. He knew he could never be with Siegfried but now he can no longer bear to pretend that he was just a friend.

But what if Karna told Siegfried his feeling. What if he worked up the courage to ask him to stay with him.

Karna cupped Siegfried's cheeks as he slowly moves closer towards him, their lips inching closer to each other . If he was going to wake up from this dream soon then at least....

Karna stopped just right before their lips touched. He couldn't do it. He can't take advantage of Siegfried's kindness any longer. He can't compromise Siegfried's future for his own selfishness. He deserved so much than to be burdened by him. With a body that was unable to have another partner other than his bonded alpha there was no way he could give him the happiness he deserved.

Closing his eyes with a resigned sigh. Karna pulled away slowly as to not wake him up. Sitting at the edge of the bed as he looked over the person he had grown to love. Karna stood up and leave the room. It's still not too late for him to turn back. He was making the right choice but Karna still felt like crap. It was unbearable.

.

.

When Siegfried heard the door closing behind him he opened his eyes. He had been awake all these time, because there was no way he could sleep when Karna was clearly restless and distressed beside him.

Siegfried somewhat had a clue of what Karna had been mulling over since the party yet when Karna was about to kiss him he couldn't move...  
  
He was scared. He was a huge coward that was afraid to break free from the comfort zone that they had built. Because he can't be Karna's mate, he could not make him happy. His feelings for him would just bring Karna pain. But imagining his life without Karna was more painful.  
  
Was it really wrong for them to want to be together even with that odds. He had thought so many times of letting go of these feelings. No, from the start it was too late for Siegfried to let go of Karna.  
  
Siegfried immediately stood up to chase after Karna. He should have been more brave to take the step that Karna couldn't. He should have embraced him and told him the feelings that he had locked away for so long.  
  
He looked all over the area for Karna  
  
"Karna I—"  
  
"Siegfried" Karna turned around to look at him with a gentle smile on his face "Let's just stay as we are. I want to be friends with you for as long as I can."  
  
That smile was so beautiful and also very painful. So painful that Siegfried couldn't take a step. He felt like if he say something he would break Karna. He wanted to scream and beat himself up for his own cowardice.

"O...okay" he said his voice slightly trembling. While he was hesitating Karna had already made his decision and he had no choice but to respect that.  
  
Since that day their relationship had become strained. Even so, Siegfried would still put effort to see Karna. While Karna was alright with how things are... No, he wasn't alright. Even if he's happy that Siegfried still stayed after he put a clear line between them he was just growing anxious and insecure everyday for when the time will come when Siegfried will finally leave him.   
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\  
  
Arjuna hummed as he kept checking his phone each minute. He was certainly in a very good mood.  
  
It was unexpected, really. Even he didn't predict this to happen. After waiting months for an answer he had almost given up without getting any response until one normal day filled with his daily routine the awaited reply came.  
  
A person walked over to the spot that he was sitting at "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Arjuna?" the person asked  
  
Arjuna smiled widely in delight. He couldn't believe that this was happening right now "I'm glad that you came, Karna" he called him and how right it feels to call his mate by his name.   
  
  



	9. Only Reminds Me of You

"What do you want to talk about, Arjuna?" Karna asked as he approached the dark skinned male. With a face mask covering half of his face his voice came out slightly muffled.

He was out of his mind. Karna was well aware of it. Going to see someone who he shouldn't be seeing. Just what did he want to accomplish by doing this? Surely, Kunti and Duryodhana would be furious if they found out this secret meeting.

Still, no matter how scared Karna was he couldn't simply turn a blind eye and ignore it when Arjuna had pleaded to him through the letter for the chance for the two of them to talk.

For one Karna knew that he was not rushing into this. He had been contemplating about it for almost two months ever since he received that letter. This was something that the two of them could keep ignoring, especially Karna.

"I'm glad that you came." Arjuna said with delight as he stood up and pulled the chair next to him for Karna, like a real gentleman. "Is your body feeling alright?" Arjuna asked genuinely worried for Karna.

"Ahh." Karna nodded as he sat at the chair, it was a bit awkward that Arjuna would do that for him. Of course he was not alright. Just being in Arjuna's presence was enough to make him lose his composure and even though he had took his suppressants beforehand he felt like he was going to give in at any second.

He was afraid of repeating that tragic night that was causing him so much pain right now. Karna had been distressed and anxious recently and he thought that he would be fine for this meeting but it seemed that being so close to Arjuna, to his mate, everything was going out of control.

Karna smelled so intoxicating that Arjuna would have love to take him then and there but he knew better than to rush it. From his past experience it was not the best move to be aggressive in his pursuit. If he made a move Karna would surely run without second thought.

"I'm sorry." Arjuna started "Ever since that night I've been thinking about you and what I did. I'm sorry I didn't do anything when mother threw you out."

Karna blinked in surprise. He did know that it was for this but he did not expect for Arjuna to apologize quickly when it wasn't even his fault. No one was at fault for what happened that night but Karna was starting to consider that Arjuna might've been tormented by guilt since then.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Arjuna." He said gently "What happened that night was out of anyone's control." Karna paused "I did not held a grudge at you for what happened nor to mother. She only did what she could to protect the family she loved."

"But! What I did is still something unforgivable! At least let me take responsibility for what I did!"

"Arjuna, please." Karna shook his head "I want us to move over the past and start anew. It'll be for the best if we end it with that. We are no more other than strangers now and I'm sure that everyone would be happier that way."

Arjuna frowned at that. There was no way that he could accept that he and Karna was nothing but strangers, not with his claim on him. "Can I at least keep seeing you?" Arjuna pleaded. "It's as you say... that we should start anew and what I want is to fix the wrong things that I did."

"Ahh." Karna nodded. He didn't know why he agreed to it and he was still hesitant about this but maybe it would be alright.

Since then from time to time Karna and Arjuna would meet. More like Arjuna would be waiting for Karna to finish from his internship or school. Though Karna had no idea why Arjuna always had the perfect timing for his visits.

It had gone like that for a month. Arjuna would visit him once or twice a week. While Karna would talk it out with him that they shouldn't be seeing each other anymore because no one would be happy with this Karna ended up always conceding after Arjuna pleaded.

Karna would just go along with it. Maybe the both of them had suffered for so long from that incident and this way maybe Arjuna would feel less guilty about what happened and forgive himself.

After the third visit Karna had just gave up in sending him away, it was not like Arjuna was doing anything other than the usual eating out or going for a walk. Even so. Karna wouldn't let his guard down. Always wearing mask and drinking high dosages of suppressants day by day. Seeing Arjuna was very taxing to his body and he knew that he should stop this.

Unbeknownst to Karnawhat Arjuna's real motive was. He was just taking his time to make sure Karna wouldn't run away from him. Buying Karna things on the pretext that he just felt like giving him those but in reality it was courting gifts. After waiting all those years for this chance. Arjuna was patient enough to wait until Karna would open up to him and slowly peeling off the wall that Karna had set up subconsciously. 

At that moment Karna didn't notice any of those because all those times that he spent with Arjuna, Karna's mind was half elsewhere and it didn't help that the places that they'd go to sometimes are places that he'd frequently go to with Siegfried in the past.

It made him recall fond memories and it made him more sentimental. He really misses the times when he didn't need to think about any worries and the future. The times when it was just Siegfried and him.

Seeing him just few times a week was just not enough. But he knew he shouldn't wish to be with him every single day.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Now that they are fourth year student's the two spent less time with each other in favour of focusing on their goals. It was lonely but none of them would voice it out.

After not seeing each other for two weeks Siegfried would be staying at Karna's apartment just for the night. The two was of course elated about it secretly yet their was still this awkwardness between them.

It didn't used to be like that. Not until Karna set a clear line between them. They both don't know anymore how far they should go with each other with that 'friend' thing that they have decided.

It was so strange. How do they use to be comfortable despite their constant denial from their friends teasing and how many times they said that they were just friends... and now they suddenly didn't know what to do.

Siegfried was working on his own report on the dining table waiting for Karna to finish cooking. With his eyes hurting from staring at the screen for so long he decided to close his eyes and leaned his head against back feeling a little bit tired when he noticed a discarded packets of suppressants on the coffee table by the couch.

"It's been awhile since you drank your suppressants." Siegfried noted.

Karna flinched at that statement, turning a bit pale when he mentioned it. "Ahh. We've been really busy recently and I can't be taking my heat leave in such critical times so I've been drinking them."

"I see." Siegfried said. Karna was so bad at lying. If it was just being busy he wouldn't be overdosing in his suppressants like this. Siegfried clenched at his fist as he looked at those suppressants. Something was clearly wrong and Karna will not tell him but who was Siegfried to interfere on it.

Karna rarely smiles these past few days. Siegfried was worried that Karna was reverting back to how he used to when they had first met. Constantly overdosing himself or even worse that person had come back. Siegfried could only feel himself getting irritated and angry.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his hand against his head. The situation with Karna right now was very stressful and its draining him. He couldn't help but become more and more anxious when Karna lies to him like this. He used to be alright when Karna would hide things from him but right now he couldn't just take it.

Siegfried know he should stop these thoughts as he was just a 'friend' but he can't take this anymore. He didn't know at whats right distance he should stay from Karna anymore. He was easily annoyed at the most simplest things and he was now he's being possessive and doubtful, afraid of every person that might steal Karna away from him.

He didn't want this. Hewished that they could go back to just how they used to be.

"I'm almost done." Karna said snapping Siegfried out of his thoughts. He set aside his laptop and books aside and stood up to help Karna set the table.

Things were just how they were before, like a routine that they've done so many times. Karna was trying to reach for something by the compartment but because of his height he was having a little bit of trouble reaching it. Seeing that Siegfried walked up to him to help but Karna suddenly slapped his hands away.

The two looked at each other wide-eyed in surprise. Karna sweated coldly, looking extremely pale and his body was trembling.

"Karna what wro-" Siegfried tried to reach out to him to him only to be rejected once again.

"I'm sorry." Karna said panting heavily taking a step back as if he was scared of Siegfried. "I'm just not feeling well." was all he said and ran to his room and locked himself there until he calmed down.

So that's how it is. Siegfried thought as he let out a breath in anger. He was in disbelief that Karna had just pushed him away. He honestly wanted to punch something right now to let out some steam. He knew he was just being frantic and with the situation being stressful like this he was not thinking straight. Maybe it's for the best if we don't see each other for a while.

It was late at night when Karna finally went out of his room. The two of them sat in the living room in silence, the dinner had been long forgotten. 

"I'm sorry." Karna said, he looked really terrible with the hoarse voice and puffy eyes as he had just finished crying. "I didn't know why I did that. It's just out of reflex that I-"

"It's alright." Siegfried assured yet his voice sounded cold "I actually wanted to tell you something."

"With Sigurd and Brynhild's wedding coming, we actually planned to go back home to Netherlands until we settle things between two families. Maybe we'll be staying there for a month or two."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Siegfried answered. He actually did not plan to go with his brother but at how things are going on between him and Karna he had deemed it best for them not to see each other for a while. Because Siegfried definitely needs time for himself and to settle all of his feelings.

That was too sudden and too soon. Karna was too surprised and wanted to say something but... "Understood." That was all he could say. He had no right to stop him from going. He was the one who cause all of this. He can't blame Siegfried for wanting to distance himself from him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

The past few weeks had been bliss for Arjuna.

Though it bothers him that Karna would space out from time to time, today he can't help but notice that Karna was extremely distressed and he doesn't seem like he was listening to a word that Arjuna was saying.

Karna couldn't concentrate anymore on anything outside work related. While he still performed well during his internship time and may look like the usual with his blank expression but when he had nothing to do it's like he was just an empty shell of himself.

There was nothing alright. Not after what happened the last time with Siegfried and its been two days since then. While he would still call and send him messages once in a while it felt really distant, Siegfried was definitely mad and it was scary.

This was probably the first time that he was him really angry. Karna was honestly anxious that Siegfried won't come back anymore.

"...na!"

"Karna!" It made Karna flinch in surprise when Arjuna shook him lightly by the shoulder.Arjuna had been trying to get his attention for the past three minutes."Are you alright? You've been spacing out." he said.

"Ahh." Karna nodded. He honestly didn't care for anything right now, he just felt so tired both physically and emotionally and he just want to escape all of it in his sleep.

"You don't look like you're feeling well. I'm sorry to have forced you to come with me." Arjuna said as he stood up and paid for their bill "For now I guess you hould go home and rest."

Two weeks after.

Arjuna had come to see Karna once again. While Karna doesn't seemed too distress anymore his mind seems elsewhere completely. Arjuna was not really having it. Even though he was with Karna he wasn't looking at him at all. Even though he was his mate, his eyes was longing for something else.

The entire time Karna seemed to be pre-occupied with some thought and while he would respond to him from time to time he doesn't really seem interested in the conversation nor his company.

Since it was getting late Arjuna was walking Karna towards the the station - while Arjuna had his own car Karna would like to avoid as much as possible to be in a space where it was only him and Arjuna because he was not confident with his own body no matter how many suppresants he took. 

Arjuna decided that it was the right time to make his next move. It's been a whole two months since they have started seeing each other and while Karna seemed to be trouble by something else that could be solved later.

He pulled Karna to an alleyway and pinned him against the wall. Before the white haired omega could react Arjuna pulled down his mask and pressed their lips against each other. Arjuna was well aware of the effects of his mere presence to Karna's body. Even if he tried to hide it by taking a lot of suppressants he knew that Karna, his omega had been wanting him.

Though it bothers him that recently he hadn't been interested in him like how he used to. No it was because of that which is why Arjuna wanted to instigate Karna's heat and take him now. He had long grown impatient of Karna not paying any attention to him.

Arjuna pulled back slightly, just enough that his lips was still ghosting over Karna's. He smiled when Karna reconnected their lips in a messy kiss. Karna had lost all reason over his instinct. The sweet scent was getting more and more intoxicating with lust. His body was screaming at him to be taken by his alpha.

When Arjuna licked his lower lip asking for an entrance Karna parted his lips lightly just enough for Arjuna to deepen the kiss, letting their tongue dance in each other's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Karna was losing himself in pleasure when his phone started ringing at first he paid no mind to it until he realized that one specific ring tone that he set only for that person.

Arjuna blinked in confusion. It was obvious by his blank expression that he'd anticipated this scenario to end with sex. Yet here he was caught in surprised and stumbling back to keep his balance.

Karna had pushed away Arjuna. Pale and horrified for what he had done as he looked at at him. Shaking, he turned around despite his body shouting to him and wanting to be with his mate and ran away from where he wouldn't see Arjuna.

He went to the nearest rest room to take care of his pseudo-heat. He was thankful that no one was affected by his scent any longer and that it was quite late so there was only low chances that people would be coming by that area.

Karna sat on the small corner, the heel of his left foot propped on the edge. His eyes were closed, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His legs were spread, two fingers deep inside his puckered hole while his other hand stroked his cock.

It was painful and it doesn't feel good at all, it wasn't like this before. Karna whimpered softly, adjusting his arm and trying to push his fingers deeper. His brow furrowed in frustration, and he bit his lip so hard a thin line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

After long minutes of the agonizing heat he finally had his release. He felt so empty and lonely like how it always is yet the only thing on his mind was not Arjuna. He wanted to see Siegfried. He missed him so badly and he couldn't take it anymore to distance himself from him.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

It rang for a while when he was about to end the call he finally picked up making Karna elated but that was short lived when he heard a woman's voice that was certainly not Brynhild or anyone he knew.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked since Karna wasn't able to say anything at all.

"Ahh. Sorry, who is this?"

"Oh I'm Siegfried's marriage partner. If you're looking for him he went out for a bit. Do you you want me to relay your message?" the person on the other line said cheerfully unaware of the despair that Karna was going through.

Karna was trembling uncontrollably. His face felt hot, willing for his tears not to fall down and his voice not to falter "No, I'll just call him later." He said as calmly as he could before ending the call abruptly not wanting to hear a single word from that woman any longer.

His hand falling to his side. Karna cried silently as tears pour out from his blue eyes. What was he expecting? Wasn't this what he wanted? Siegfried had his own life and the reason why Karna started distancing himself was so that he wouldn't get in the way of his future.

The reason why he started to see Arjuna in the first place, he was hoping that by being with his mate he could forget his feelings towards Siegfried but it was no use. Everything he does just reminds him of Siegfried and he was the only one in his mind the entire time.

If he could just stay away he wouldn't get close. If he can leave him then he wouldn't have held such hope anymore. Despite all of that ....Karna could still feel the lingering kisses on his hands that Siegfried's will do when he thought that Karna was deep asleep. He still hears his gentle voice that would call out to him. The warmth of his hands of the moments with him. It was impossible for him to forget.

Why was he so naive to think that he could let go so easily.


	10. Breaking Apart

Siegfried opened the door to their house carry two huge plastic bags that contains nothing but snack. Feeling incredibly exhausted from a long day worth of work that Sigurd had dumped on him plus the he had to look after Elizabeth Bathory, a runaway close relative of theirs that selfishly force herself in their house.

Immediately after he entered he found her sprawled on the sofa, fiddling at her phone without a care in the world. Leaving the television on and also the empty wrappers of scattered and littering on the table. 

"Ah! Welcome back did you manage to buy anything?" She said sitting up with a huge smile on her face. Despite being just a year younger than Sieg, Elizabeth is definitely spoiled a lot in their family and Siegfried had been looking after her for a week now and listening to her demands. Despite her being capable by herself, he had no choice if Sigurd begs him to because an important contract was on the line in here. 

He was really hoping that Robin would come to pick her up and just apologize from their argument already which Siegfried was a hundred percent sure that it was Elizabeth's fault. But now that he thinks about it maybe he should just call Carmilla instead to straighten her up, but he had a feeling that bringing her in would cause a lot more trouble for him. 

Since Elizabeth had already snatched her bags of snacks from his hands, Siegfried proceeded in cleaning the mess she left on sofa. Maybe he should also talk to Sigurd about hiring a live-in maid during Elizabeth's stay in their house. Siegfried's family was never the type to hire servants despite being part of the upper class family since they were taught since young that they should be capable of handling simple tasks by themselves

"Oh by the way your lover had been calling earlier so I went and answered it for you." Elizabeth said as she rummaged at the bag of snacks for her ice cream even though the weather is already so cold. 

"Lover?" He asked as he search for his phone through all the that trash.

"You know who. I'm talking about Karna. Nero told me about you guys that you two are so madly in love with each other. She even told me that the reason why you came home all of the sudden even though you refused a lot of time to go back was because you two had an argument and you just ran away from it." she giggled

That had definitely hit a sore spot. While they didn't have an argument, it's true that he had ran away from the problem by coming here and convincing himself that this was a good for both of them. 

"She's right isn't she." she laughed "Even though you've grown so big you're still wimpy. Running away just because of an argument."

Elizabeth was definitely the last person whom he wanted to hear that from after all she also ran away from home after arguing with her fiance and had been refusing to go back since then. He just sighed as he finally found his phone and wiped it free of the 

"He was really shaken when I answered the call. So I went along with the drama and told him that I'm your marriage partner." She bragged ever so proudly.

Yes, Siegfried is definitely going to call Carmilla and have her drag Elizabeth back home even if it means tying the poor girl in her car and drive away at maximum speed. For now he better call Karna quickly to make sure he doesn't misunderstand.

.

.

A few days later. Siegfried had finally gotten rid of Elizabeth with both Carmilla and Robin forcing her back to go home, he could almost feel sorry for Elizabeth being tied by her own fiance with a rope and her older sister just dragging her and threw her at the trunk of her car as if she was getting kidnapped. Sigurd was also happy to be rid of the responsibility over her and the contract was accepted.

Even so... Karna would not answer his phone no matter how much he called, always been sent directly to the voice mail. There are honestly a lot of things going on his mind and how he wanted to go back now just to explain the situation but he was till required by his family to stay for another week.

Siegfried stared at his phone with a frown. None of his messages nor calls was returned. He tried calling one more time and if Karna still doesn't answer this one he was going to call Duryodhana. He was desperate at this point.

It rang a few times. Siegfried was about to give up and look for Duryodhana's numeber when his call was picked up.

"Hello." Karna said from the other line and just hearing his voice made Siegfried feel so relieved.

"Hey." he said back a smile forming on his face completely forgetting the main reason why he had been desperately trying to contact him "Are you alright? You haven't been answering my calls. Sumanai, you must've been really busy."

"Ahh." Karna said and Siegfried could imagine him nodding lightly "Sorry for not getting back to you soon. I actually lost my phone and it took quite a while to have all my information transferred to the new one."

"It's alright." Siegfried assured. He felt relieve that he didn't ignore him but Karna losing his phone was new. He had always been careful of his belonging especially those that was given to him.. but it as actually because Karna lost his phone back then which is why they became friends from the start. 

Like that they fell back to their usual conversation, the incident about Elizabeth's mischievousness was completely forgotten. Surprisingly, nothing was awkward during their whole talk unlike for the past few weeks. They talked about ordinary things like usual even joking from time to time. It was like their camping trip and Siegfried couldn't help but feel happy to be talking to him like this.

Losing track of time during their conversation. Siegfried didn't even realized that he was already talking with Karna over the phone for three hours already until Brynhild knocked on his room and called him down for dinner. Simply chatting about how was each other over the past few day.

"Sumanai but I have to go now" He said over the phone.

"Ahh. Understood." Karna said on the other line. Siegfried was about to end the call when he heard Karna saying something on the other line.

"Siegfried... I want to see you soon." Karna said so softly making Siegfried's hear jump in joy, he was so happy to hear that and it didn't help that Siegfried's ear was pressed near the phone's speaker.

"Me too." He said with a huge smile on his face. "I should be able to come back next week."

"That's good to hear." Karna said before bidding his goodbye and ended the call. Siegfried still felt so ecstatic that he wanted to finish all his job soon so he can go back. 

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Arjuna found it unexpected that Karna would call him a week later that night after he pushed him away. He entered the cafe where Karna would meet him and found him sitting on the tables outside of the cafe without his face mask on. 

"Karna!" he called out with a smile as he took a seat in front of him but that smile was immediately replaced by shock when Karna spoke. 

"Let's stop seeing each other." Karna said straight out.

"Wh-What?" Arjuna blinked in shock, he had imagine many scenario and while this was a one of them he was still at loss of words from hearing it.

"Let's stop seeing each other, Arjuna." Karna repeated. What we're doing is not right."

"Is this because of what I did that night?"

Karna didn't answer his question but just trying to point out why they should stop seeing each other. "This is wrong we shouldn't have done this from the start."

"Why is it wrong for me to want to be with my mate?"

"Arjuna. Even if we are bonded I can't be become your mate. You understand this right, save for the fact that we are an alpha and omega we are brothers! From the start being bonded with each other is already against whats morally right." Karna answered "Mother would be sad if he found about this meetings." he added

"Please don't use that excuse!" Arjuna slammed his fist on the table making other customers looked at them but the two paid no heed of their prying eyes. "Tell me the real reason why?"

Karna looked at him with surprise. He opened his lips slightly and close it again, hesitant to bring out the words, not because he was unsure about this but because he knows what he was going to say would hurt Arjuna. He took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes "I'm in love with someone else."

"Th-that's impossible!" he gasped in disbelief. Wanting to believe that Karna was not thinking straight to be saying this to him, he who was his mate! "Even if it's a beta or another omega you can no longer have a partner other than me." he reasoned

Karna shook his head "We're not together. These feelings are one sided"

"If that was the case then you should have known better than anyone that person cannot accept you and even if he does he could never embrace you and you'd still choose that person over me, your mate?" Arjuna's voice was trembling, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't accept this. There was no way that Karna was rejecting him over someone else.

"Yes!" While there was no change in Karna's expression his voice sounded resolutely. "I'm sorry if I can't return you feelings Arjuna." Karna tried reaching to Arjuna but he pulled back "I'm grateful that you came to see me even if there is nothing for you to repent on, but don't you think you've done enough already. I'm sure you've done a lot and you put yourself at risk by just coming to see me. I don't want to be the reason to ruin your good relationship with mother that I could never have."

Arjuna couldn't say anything back. Karna had it all wrong he didn't approach him out of innocent feeling like guilt and responsibility he wanted to have him as his mate, which is why he lied and twisted everything just so that he could have him back. 

"You still have a lot of opportunities and I don't want you to be tied down to me because you see yourself responsible." Karna said as he stood up from his seat "Please find someone else that you can give your feelings to. I'm sure you'll find the person for you someday." he said before leaving. 

Arjuna was too shock to even stop Karna from leaving. It was all wrong! This was not how it was suppose to end. 

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Karna was putting the last of the things that he wouldn't be using inside the box as he finished packing his apartment clean other than his necessities for the whole week that he would be using for his oncoming heat.

After days of thinking to himself he had finally came to a decision that he would leave this place. He had already told Duryodhana about it and even if he was against it at first in the end he gave in when Karna told him of the situation about him and Siegfried.

It was lonely seeing the place getting emptied out and it would be hard to leave such a place filled with a lot of wonderful memories with his beloved but he felt that if he didn't leave he won't be able to move on. Maybe Siegfried would be mad again at him if he learn that Karna suddenly decided to move away but he trust that he would understand.

Karna wanted for Siegfried to be happy and he isn't wishing for that with such a half hearted-resolve anymore like he first did. The misunderstanding about him being with a marriage partner had somehow made Karna realized that he was being extremely naive and selfish. It's hard to imagine a life without him but Karna knew he couldn't keep this up for any longer.

For a long time he had been relying on him and now he wanted to walk by himself. Maybe someday when time had healed him he would be able to see him again. No, he was hoping for that time to come. But before he go he wished to spend his last few days with him. He looked at the calendar. His heat would be starting anytime today and Siegfried would be coming back in two days. 

Hopefully he won't say anything stupid for their last moments but he can't help but imagine his reaction if he confessed to him. He'll just have to wait and see for himself.

Until then he'll wait for him to come back.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna woke up from the constant ringing of the doorbell and knocking on his front door. He didn't know how many hours had passed or if it has been days already. Whenever his heat comes his sense of time becomes a mess because he would pass out from time to time after wave of his heat.

 _Did Siegfried lost his keys again_? Karna thought as he slowly pushed himself up his bed. His body felt heavy, sluggish and it felt sweaty. He put on a loose shirt and pants as he drags himself out of the bed.

After a wave of heat his body had always been heavy and it was a little taxing to move. Whenever he opens for him his knee's would give out and Siegfried would always carry him back to bed. The guy always feel bad seeing Karna getting weak like that which is why he gave him a key so that he wouldn't be troubled and let himself in.

He turned the lock and opened the door. "Did you lost your keys again, Sie—" Karna froze and all color has been drained from his face when the person before him was someone else.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

"So you two finally made up with each other?" Sigurd gave him a knowing smile as he leaned by his door watching Siegfried as he gathers the last of his stuff.

"Sumanai." Siegfried said in guilt. He did cause a bit of trouble for them by suddenly deciding to join them in the last minute. Then he rushed to finish everything so that he could go back early.

"It's fine." Sigurd shrugged "I made you work to the bone for a month. You even had to look after Eli for some time. Ahh~ those tough times. I also arranged some marriage interviews for you hoping you'd find someone you'll like but it's impossible, huh?" He grinned

Siegfried didn't say anything but he couldn't hide his blush. They had been constantly teasing him about being so whipped that a single word from Karna and he was all eager to go back to him. Telling him that he shouldn't have left from the start if he was going to be like that.

Still for better or for worse being apart from each other did help Siegfried to settle his feelings and decisions. Karna might have already decided but he had yet to say any word about it. Siegfried knew that Karna could be stubborn as well but he was more tenacious. It's time that they put a stop on all of these. 

"Well, it's not like I don't like Karna and I think he's really good for you. But I'm sure you understand that it's not going to be easy."

"I already knew that from the start. But even knowing that I still want to stay with him."

"I understand that." He paused "But you know you also have your duties and you've stalled quite a lot of time already. You can't stay there forever."

"I know." Siegfried smiled "I hope you guys wouldn't mind me bringing an extra when I come back." he smiled sheepishly

"Sure. No one would mind and I'll have a place prepared for you by then" Sigurd said his glasses glinting as he adjust them. "But before that make sure you can come back alive else all of it would be pointless." He joked knowing that even Siegfried could convince Karna in his insane plans there was still that over protective Duryodhana.

Siegfried groaned just thinking about it. But first and foremost he needs to see Karna and confess already. Something that he should have done ages ago. 

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Arjuna had kept trying to contact Karna over the week. He wanted to convince him that he would be much more happier being with him rather than the person who he claimed that he was in love with, another person who couldn't even touch him. He refused to accept that he was rejected.

Being ignored and his number blocked by Karna. Arjuna had made up his mind to go see Karna directly and take a risk to go and visit his apartment. What he didn't expected was that he was in heat.

Karna looked scared as his face lost all color. Immediately, he tried to shut him out but Arjuna grabbed the door before it closed completely , forcefully letting himself inside the apartment.

The scent of his mate in heat. That sweet scent that screams for Karna to be fucked made Arjuna lost all his reason and completely gave in to his alpha instinct of wanting to impregnate his omega. He pushes Karna and pinned him against the wall. The door slamming shut behind them as Arjuna suddenly snatched his lips with his in a painful and hungry kiss.

Karna tried to resist but it was no use, his body was weak against the pleasure given by the alpha that had marked him. Arjuna's hand caressed his body, slipping his hand under Karna's shirt, the places he touch felt so hot like it was burning it was unbearable.

Parting their lips from each other the two of them are panting heavily for air, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Karna looked so lewd with flushed face and lidded eyes darkened with desire. Arjuna didn't miss a moment to place possessive kisses at Karna's neck trailing down do his collar bone while his hand slid under his pants and massage Karna's entrance.

Arjuna licked his lips in excitement feeling the omega's wet hole, leaking with so much slick and begging to be ravaged by him. He slip a finger inside making karna whimper softly as he hold on tightly at Arjuna.

Confusion had long turned to pleasure. The fear and pain was now replace by insatiable lust. The scent of their mixed sweat and fluids was too intoxicating for them to stop and think clearly. There was no rational thought nor emotion in this supposed act of love, just two people who are lost and controlled by their own animalistic instinct. The both of them had gone crazy in lust and pleasure. 

Stripping Karna off his clothes. He suddenly spun him around and pressed him firmly against the pantry wall. He kicked Karna's legs open with his foot, forcing the omega to bend over and stick out his butt. Arjuna held onto Karna's slender waist to keep him still as he slowly force his cock inside Karna's leaking hole.

Karna cried out sweetly when Arjuna fully sheath his cock inside him. It was so wet and tight that he felt like he was going to cum. But they are just starting right now. Arjuna began to thrust roughly at Karna's hole.

Karna was too far gone to process anything all he knew was that he wanted more as he cried out in pleasure. It was painful but the feeling of being filled was too good that he could only focus on the pleasure that he was feeling.

Arjuna was set on a slow pace, going deeper at each thrust. There was no words to describe the exquisite pleasure as Karna moaned loudly. With every stroke of his dick it hit the pleasure spot deep inside Karna. Every so often, the alpha would grind his hips against his ass, massaging that spot with extra care.

"So good..." Arjuna peered over his shoulder and whispered at Karna's ears. Running his hands across Karna's stomach trailing up to his chest then to his lips, slipping in two of his fingers in Kanra's hot mouth to keep the omega from closing his mouth and letting out that soft whimpers that sounded so good in his ears. "You're so tight and wet." Arjuna whispered as he bit at Karna's neck and down to his shoulder.

Kanra moaned sweetly, arching back and resting his head against Arjuna's shoulder as the alpha used the other hand to play with his hardened nipples. He could feel the alphas hard cock twitching inside of him and the slick dripping down on his thighs.

"Mo- more... ahhh..." Karna begged wanting more of this feeling as he was closing in to his release. Arjuna went for a much faster and rough pace with his thrust. Slamming his hips against the omega, his ears was filled by Karna's lewd moans and the squelching sounds of his thrust inside the omega's wet hole.

Karna clawed at the wall as cum exploded from Karna's dick, splattering all over the wall. Felling his hole oozing more slick. The walls of his hole clenching at Arjuna's cock tightly as it spasm with his release. The alpha thrust one last time into Karna's sopping wet hole, holding onto Karna's hips as he emptied his seeds inside him.

Both of them were out of breath and panting from the intensity of their mating. Standing was no longer an option for Karna as his knee's felt so weak, still feeling a bit dizzy from the haze of pleasure.

But they were far from over.

Arjuna gathered Karna in his arms and carried him to the couch, letting him lie there. He placed himself in between Karna's legs as he wraps them around his waist then guided his cock back in his mate's wet embrace, making the two of them moan in unison as they reconnect their bodies.

Arjuna only took a moment to steady himself before starting on thrusting to thrust and grind his hips once again. He leaned down to kiss Karna and it didn't take long until the kisses turned passionate making Karna spiral towards another orgasm.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Karna awoke. The familiar covers of the couch was the first to greet his eyes. His eyes still blurry from just waking up and he had yet to register what happened. Karna still felt exhausted even though he just woke up and his whole body was aching so much especially his hips and shoulders. Yet oddly enough there wasn't that emptiness that was eating at him at every wave of his heat.

He felt a hand brushing against his hair. Karna smiled at the familiar feeling. He looked up expecting to see that person and reality crashed back at him like a splash of freezing water.

It was not Siegfried but Arjuna who was there. Sitting by the couch armrest fresh out from the shower with the tips of his hair still wet. Karna's whole body trembled as he watched the dark skinned male put his clothes back on. Arjuna's blissful smile towards him looked so cruel.

Karna remembered everything he did with him so clearly as if his memory was mocking him.

"...et...." Karna mumbled. His lips was shaking as he form the words.

Arjuna reaches out his hands towards Karna ever so gently as if he was something so fragile. But that touch only disgusted Karna even more, slapping his hands away to keep Arjuna from touching him any further.

"Get out!" Karna screamed.

It made Arjuna flinch back. The illusion and bliss that he finally got what he wanted. He had his mate back and Karna would accept and look at only him from now on.

Yes, Karna was looking at him now. His blue eyes was filled with disdain as it welled with tears, he was breaking down in front of Arjuna and he had no way of fixing him back. It was too heart breaking to watch and Arjuna felt truly guilty in that moment knowing that it was him who had caused him such pain. This is not the Karna that he wanted.

Arjuna wanted to try and calm him down but all Karna was fighting against him, screaming for him to get out of his sight as he cried. He had no choice but to leave him in that state. Hearing him cry out as he closes the door. 

Karna clawed at his skin so hard that it was bleeding as he screams in agony. _So easily_... The things that he couldn't do with the person he loved the most. The heats that Karna had so many times could only imagine if only he could share with Siegfried.

He had so easily made love with Arjuna, his mate and his brother without restraint, even continuously begging for him and wanting him. Screaming in pleasure and bliss throughout the night.

Even though his body felt good. Even if he felt satiated his heart was breaking into million pieces just by the thought he had betrayed his feelings towards Siegfried. The pain was much more worse than anything he had gone through. The emptiness that had been eating at him for years before he met Siegfried couldn't even compare to his agony in that moment.


	11. If it's you

Siegfried had finally arrived back. He didn't bother to go back home and just went straight to Karna's apartment. He hasn't been answering his phone but if Siegfried was right Karna might be in heat right now.   
  
Siegfried missed him so badly and hoped that they would be able to talk things out with him. But that talk itself was making him nervous as well.   
  
When he was at his front door. Siegfried suddenly got a foreboding feeling but he simply shrugged it off with just him thinking negatively again.   
  
Opening the door. He used his keys but he was stopped when he realised the door was not locked. Did Karna forgot to lock the door? No, Karna was not that careless. Even if he was really tired or smashed from drinking the entire night he would not leave it like that.   
  
His heart pounded as he rushed inside. The heavy scent of an omega in heat hit him immediately. The sweet scent hung heavy in the air that he couldn't help but reflexively cover his nose, it Karna's scent for sure but it wasn't like before that was subtle and warm, but what really made him lose it was another alpha's scent!   
__  
_ "No! No! No!" _ __  
  
He was getting extremely nervous. Other than him, Karna wouldn't let anyone inside his apartment during his heat. The only possibility he could think of was his mate. And the next thing he noticed the apartment looked like it was cleaned empty aside from few furnitures with boxes for moving out on the corner.   
  
He was really praying that what he was thinking was just him being paranoid.    
  
"KARNA!" He called out but there was nothing but silence in that empty room. Siegfried rushes towards Karna's bed room, he normally wouldn't enter this room at this time but all in his mind was he need to see that Karna was alright. Or if he was still here.   
  
He opened the door. The room was dark and cold. Not a slight reminiscent of the bright, warm room from before where he would wake up from time to time next to his beloved. All he could hear from that dim room was the light sobbing.   
  
Siegfried turned on the lights and he could only grit his teeth when he saw empty packets of suppressants and contraceptives scattered on the floor. Karna was curled up in his bed hiding under the covers of his blanket and refusing to emerge out.   
  
"Get out..." Karna's hoarse voice sounded muffled from layers upon layers of blanket making it hard to hear him but the message was clear that he didn't want Siegfried there.   
  
Siegfried didn't mean to be forceful towards Karna but with the situation like this he couldn't keep himself calm. He didn't want to believe it.   
  
He yanked the blanket covering him away with force. Karna tried to fight back but Siegfried had pinned him down in the bed as he removes the his cover and saw what he was trying to cover up and he just lost it.   
  
Karna was clearly strong in his own right and he could easily throw off Siegfried if he wanted to but he choose not to. He was just so tired of everything.   
  
Siegfried's gripped tightly in Karna's wrists making the smaller male flinch in pain but he didn't voice it when he saw Siegfried's shock from looking at him, lifeless eyes that was bloodshot red and puffy from crying for who knows how long and all the bite marks and hickeys left on the omegas pale skin, showing how much possessive his partner was.   
  
"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" Siegfried shouted, his face was twisting in anger and rage. No, he wasn't angry at Karna. He was angry at himself for leaving him because of his own issues that he couldn't handle and left Karna to be so vulnerable even knowing that his mate wanted to go back in his life.   
  
The regret and guilt was too much to take.   
  
Karna tried to open his mouth to speak but he closed it again as he felt his eyes welling up with tears that he thought already dried up from crying too much. Karna could only look away. He thought that he couldn't care anymore whatever his reaction would be but he still could not bear to see Siegfried's disappointment and rejection.   
  
"I'm sorry." Karna sobbed, he didn't know why he was apologizing but that was all he could say "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I didn't want what happened to happen but my body... towards my mate ... I couldn't resist it."   
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Siegfried asked. There was neither sadness or anger in voice, it was empty and cold. "What happened is natural. He is your mate after all."   
  
"Even so, it's not him that I wanted." He cried   
  
"Didn't you intend to move away with him?" Siegfried accused.   
  
"You're wrong! I wanted to leave because I couldn't stay anymore, I couldn't take anymore of this. I can't stay with you!"   
  
"Why?" Siegfried muttered while his voice seemed calm his gripped only tightened against Karna's wrist that he could snap his bones from it.   
  
"I'm sorry.... I don't want to be just friends with you... I can't wish you happiness. I can't bear to see you with someone else because I fell in love with you. I'm sorry,I'm sorry."   
  
Siegfried was surprised to hear those words. He longed to hear his real feeling from Karna himself but he wished that it was under different circumstances not when Karna was to the point of breaking down.   
  
Even so, that was all he needed. Siegfried loosened his grip on Karna's wrist and sat on his heels. Pulling him up so that he was sitting on his thighs and hugged him very tight yet gentle.   
  
Resting his forehead on Karna's shoulder letting go of really long exasperated sigh yet he felt so relieve.   
  
"I would've given up if you said that you'd say that you hated me or you wanted to be with your mate." his voice and body was trembling "But even if I said I'd give up I don't know if I could do that."   
  
"What?" Karna asked in disbelief.   
  
Siegfried let go him so that he was sitting on his heels in front of Karna as he grabbed back the blanket the he yanked off earlier to drape it over his shoulder.   
  
"Karna." Siegfried looked up at Karna and cupped his cheek, wiping the stray tears from it with his thumb. "Just how long do you intend to pretend that you don't notice my feelings? You're aware of it for a long time now, aren't you? Because as much as you are, even I can't take it any more as well... I can't continue pretending to be just a friend. I want us to be something more."   
  
He blinked at him and studied his expression in disbelief. Siegfried just smiled at him as he pressed their forehead together "I'm telling you that I love you too. I've probably been in love with you since the first time we met."   
  
"Bu-but I'm already bonded to my brother and even before that, people would ridicule you if they found out that you're with an omega. A male no less!"   
  
"I don't care."   
  
"I can't be with you." Karna shook his head still not believing him. "I can't give you the future that you dreamed of nor can I be of ever of use to you."   
  
"Sumanai." Siegfried smiled at him as he took his hand and kissed the back of it like he usually did whenever he thought that Karna was deep asleep. "Even after knowing all of that it still didn't stop me from wanting to be with you."   
  
"You're a stupid idiot."   
  
"Sumanai, even so will you still accept me as your mate? Will you be willing to accept the idiot me who's madly in love with you?"   
  
Karna didn't answer his question. Instead, he threw himself into Siegfried's arms, crushing their lips together in a painful and passionate kiss. His body was obviously in a immense pain and he felt as if he was going to pass out from it. His own body was screaming it's rejection towards the alpha that wasn't his mate but he just gripped his hands tightly and bear the pain, he cared nothing for it. This was the moment that he kept of wishing a dreaming of for so long. Siegfried was reciprocating his feelings, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Siegfried responded to Karna's passion in kind, pushing him down back in the bed but this time he was more gentle. It was frenzied and uncoordinated, but neither seemed to care.    
  
They only pulled apart from each other not because they needed to breath but because Karna clawed at Siegfried because of the unbearable pain. The two of them were heaving heavily looking at each other. His eyes glowed brightly, hesitation and desire swirling in their green depths.   
  
"Let's st-" Siegfried said as he was about to sit up but he was immediately cut off.   
  
"Don't think," Karna said, wrapping his arms around Siegfried and pulling him down before he could sit up. "If you think, you'll come up with a reason to stop."   
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Siegfried replied, watching Karna begging him so desperately and clinging onto him like a lifeline. "If I hold you I don't know if I can control myself."   
  
"But I trust you," Karna said with a smile as he cupped Siegfried's cheek. "Even if it's painful, it doesn't matter as long as it's you. I always felt the safest in your arms."   
  
"I understand." Siegfried relaxed as he peeled off Karna's arms around him so he could remove his clothes, eyes flashing dangerously at him. Karna smiled in response seeing that he wasn't going to hesitate any further. The alpha leaned down to reconnect their lips in a passionate kiss.   
  
He feathered kisses across Karna's cheek trailing down to his neck, whispering for him to relax and let him in as two of his fingers worked on loosening his entrance. Karna did just that, his fingers sinking into Siegfried long messy hair, loving how it fell around him in soft layers.   
  
It was extremely painful, but he didn't care. Despite a part of him was scared and his body was screaming for him to push away the alpha, Karna willed himself not to do so and hold his instincts down. Even asking for Siegfried to tie him up but the alpha refused saying that no matter how much he pushed him away he'll handle it.   
  
It didn't take that much time to loosen him up as Karna was still technically in his heat. His legs were spread and Siegfried was kneeling in between his thighs, lining his hardened cock in the omega's wet entrance.   
  
Siegfried caressed his cheeks as if silently asking if he was really alright with this. Karna smiled at him gently as he nuzzled his cheek on his palm "You won't break me," Karna said, leaning up to kiss Siegfried's lips.   
  
"Don't stop," Karna said softly, his gaze was trusting and loving. "Not even if I beg you to. Not even when I'm in pain."   
  
"I won't." The alpha reassured.   
  
Siegfried hissed as his cock slipped deeper into Karna's slick heat. The male looked as if he were in pain, his body tense as if he were holding back.   
  
Karna's hand tried to push him away, it was an obvious rejection of his body but Siegfried only held his arms down with force and pinned it on top of his head.   
  
Thankfully, Karna had been vomiting all the medicines that he took earlier or else he would surely be vomiting it now from this. The pain that he was feeling earlier was nothing compared to it, his body felt like it was being ripped apart and his bones being broken simultaneously.   
  
"Sorry..." Siegfried breathed as he was fully sheathed inside him. He looked at Karna in concern who was gritting his teeth and crying from the pain.   
  
"Please don't stop!" Karna said in a strangled voice. "Just do it, Seigfried, Please!"   
  
"No..." he groaned as pushed in deeper slowly "I'm apologizing for not being able to stop." Siegfried whispered as he started to move. In and out in a slow motion but building up pace. Each thrust made Karna scream whether it was pain or pleasure he could no longer tell.   
  
Karna embraced that pain, it was proof of their connection that transcended that of the bonds between mates. Besides, the pain wouldn't last long. It never did. All he could see was Siegfried's handsome face, focusing only at him as the pain slowly transformed into pleasure.    
  
Siegfried had dropped all pretense of gentleness in the span of a single breath. Their love making was passionate and violent, and there were times Karna wasn't sure if he and Siegfried were fucking or fighting. It was incredible and terrifying, and Karna never wanted it to end...   
  
Karna was laying face down on the bed gripping at the pillow as hard as he could, Siegfried pounding into his body with no indication that he had any intention of slowing down or stopping. Though it was still painful his body had long stopped to resist against the alpha. Karna had cum three times already and he was coming upon his fourth. His body was completely ravaged, new bite marks and hickeys placed across his entire body as if to overwrite the one that Arjuna had given him and more, but he didn't want to stop. He loved being loved like this. He loved being held by Siegfried so passionately.   
  
Siegfried grind his hips against Karna's, in a rough thrust, the smacking sound of skin and their moans echoing through the closed room. Siegfried had yet to cum, his stamina nothing short of impossible. But when Karna's hole tightened as he reaches his peak and another orgasm rushing forward. Karna felt his lover's cock grow thicker and harder with the knot forming at it's base, indicating that he was close to cumming as well.   
  
Siegfried grabbed Karna's hip pulled him roughly until his entire length was inside his wet hole, forcing him to still as his emptied his seed deep into Karna's core and his knot locking them together. Karna cried out in pleasure, thrusting once then twice, making sure every drop filled him. Karna came in the same moment, the feel of Siegfried's cum spurting from his tight hole sending him over the edge.   
  
At the end of it, they collapsed on the bed heaving so hard, neither moving from sheer exhaustion yet both of them felt satisfied.   
  
Siegfried held Karna close who had long passed out after he cum for the fourth time. Spooning him from behind like a protective cover as he held his hand and tracing kisses on the back of his shoulder.   
  
Never again would he leave his side. It was an alpha's deep possessiveness over his omega mate. Even if they are unable to bond there is no who can deny him that Karna was his mate.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my senpai who wrote the smut for me :3  
> She's really good at it too. No wonder other people would call her smut lord
> 
> Me: The knotting part of this is kinda... weird...  
> Senpai: YOU FOOL! Knotting is a very essential part of oemgaverse!! Let me tell you it's significance *blah, blah, blah
> 
> *Spent one hour listening to her talk about omegverse.


	12. Leave it all out

When Karna woke up he was greeted by the pristine white sheets and familiar white room with the dull sound of the heart monitor next to him. The ever so familiar hospital room was not new to him.

His whole body felt a surge of sharp pain when he tried to move. It was not surprising that he was suffering from the repercussions, he and Siegfried just did something impossible and it's a given that he would end up like this but he didn't regret it.

Not when he saw Siegfried sitting next to him with his head lying on the edge of the bed, asleep as he hold his hand as if he was scared to let go.

As if sensing that Karna had finally woke up. Siegfried stirred awake and how he smiled in relief to see Karna finally awake after being asleep for six days straight -he never left his side the entire time, he was afraid to leave him again.

 _...Scared..._ That was the first thing that Karna noticed. The scent of fear emanating from Siegfried was so strong. _Siegfried is scared._ That man who always seemed so fearless and always acts so distinguished. It was quite heartbreaking.

Tears streamed down from his green eyes, his hands were trembling. Now that he looks at him, there were dark bags under his eyes. He must've not slept for days. This was the first time that Karna had ever seen Siegfried cry.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake." He said so softy as he place a chaste kiss in the palm of his hand and cupped it on his cheek. He did not regret what they did but Siegfried won't lie that he was terrified when Karna would not wake up for days.

"Ahh." Karna hummed weakly. _I see..._ He wrapped his weak arms around him, Siegfried leaned down as Karna hugged him close to his chest before falling back in a blissful asleep with him in his arms and a realization.

... _this person can no longer live without me._

Like a child. Siegfried could only feel comfort and relief as he lied his head on Karna's chest. Relishing that familiar scent that was now had a mix of his. Feeling his warmth and listening to Karna's heartbeat in steady rhythm. How he was so glad that Karna had finally woke up.

The fatigue from the past few days finally catching up to his system. It was just so warm and comfortable that he found himself falling asleep as well.   
.  
.  
.  
On the next day visitors were finally allowed inside the room and Karna's cousins came to visit him in turns. Becauya hundred people couldn't possibly fit in that room. Even Sieg and Jeanne has dropped by for a bit earlier than the rest when they heard the news but they never asked what had happened which they are thankful for.

Duryodhana watched his young siblings creating a ruckus over Karna and at Siegfried who was trying to calm them down and preventing them from hurting themselves and Karna. He was relieved to see the two were well and the same as ever. That day when he was told that Karna was rushed into the hospital was quite hectic.

By the time that he made it there, Karna was already admitted on his room and even before the doctor could tell him what happened it was crystal clear when he saw the two.

With Siegfried glaring and threatening everyone like a wounded beast just by his pheromones as he sat close next to an unconscious Karna who had his scent all over him. Because of that it was too terrifying to approach them for the past few days. He would really like to commend and praise the staff who did their work professionally regardless of that.

What they did was really risky and dangerous. While he was angry at them for being reckless, right now he was just glad that they were both alright. It had happen to soon but it was inevitable, that much he was aware of.

He noticed Siegfried looking at him as if he wanted to tell him something. Durhyodana just nodded, he get what he meant and went outside of the room, Siegfried following after him before giving Karna a light kiss on the cheek and asking him if there's some other he wanted for Siegfried to get while he went out making the little ones squeal at the sight.

The two met up at his office and there Siegfried apologized for everything and finally explained what exactly happened that lead them to do something so ridiculously impossible. Durhyodana could only let out an exasperated breath hearing about what Arjuna did, he had kept that restraining orders yet that still didn't stop that man.

Bringing this up in the public will cause damage for both family and going to Kunti directly will make it a much more of a big mess plus there is still Karna who wished to keep matters in closed door. Even so if they didn't do anything about this who knows what kind of things will Arjuna pull up. It was a big head ache just to think about it and the Pandava's growing influence was a threat as well.

"I already talked about this to Karna and while I'm waiting for his answer I want to have your consent as well." Siegfried paused "I want to take my mate with me back to my home country."

Durhyodana took a deep breath. He saw this coming, over the years Sigurd had been working on transferring their main business operations to that place. Plus, he won't deny that it was one of the most ideal solution. No one will have to know of this incident and Karna would be away from Arjuna's clutches. While it would be lonely with both of them moving away, he had accepted that already when Karna talked to him about moving out. 

Still, as the adult he had to consider the other party's opinion as well "But won't your family be against this relationship?" he asked

"I've already got their approval on it." He reassured, he had already decided to take Karna with him no matter what. "They weren't against him since the beginning."

He was silent for a while considering it. That few minutes of silence might be a quick one but for Siegfried it felt like an eternity until Duryodhana pulled out an envelope from his drawer and passed it to Siegfried. "I'm not against it as well and if it's you I know that Karna would be happy but I have a few conditions..."

Siegfried pulled out the contents of the envelope. A few documents about Karna's hospital records. A research document and a packet of new medicine. He looked at him wide eyes after he read it and stared at him as if he had grown another head. Duryodhana simply smirked at him.

There was no need for Siegfried to point out that he was mates with Karna. Even without a bond they are indeed mates, fated mates at that. It was scientifically proven and ever since Durhyodana learned of it he was more or less aware that this day was going to happen someday.

Fated mates were so rare that it was considered to be just a myth. Durhyodana also believed that until a while ago. It may be thanks to that special connection between them and the help of the new medicines that Karna didn't suffer that much. Because this case could have gotten a lot more worse than him being in a comatose for six days. 

He talk over his conditions with Siegfried and the later did not even hesitate to agree. He had no reason not to accept. It would go without saying that Durhyodana would benefit a lot from this incident and condition as well. But it's not like Karna would be compromised, no it was also beneficial for the two of them as they are finding a way to break his bond that kept him shackled.

It was a win-win situation for the two party and everyone will be happy with it.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Guilt and anxiety. That was all Arjuna felt during the whole two weeks since he'd last seen Karna after he had slept with him during his heat. It was the first time that he had seen Karna rejected him so vehemently. It hurts that the very first time that Karna truly looked at him was out of hatred and disgust.

Arjuna kept remembering Karna who was breaking down in tears, his mistake etched deeply in his memory. That left him very unsettled. Even his dear mother and brothers are worrying about him because he wasn't getting any sleep for the past few days and he's been spacing out. 

He wanted to see Karna and apologize. This time without any hidden motives.

For the first time Arjuna was eagerly waiting for Duryodhana to storm them at their house and beat him up, if he did maybe this guilt would lessen. So that he could point out what he had been doing behind Kunti's back and for him to reveal to his family to know that Arjuna desired to be with his mate because he was too much of a coward to even say it. It was honestly pathetic. 

Still, there was jealousy inside of him. Karna was clearly expecting someone else, a person that he'd trust so much enough to give that person a spare key... _Could it be that person._ He wondered.

Arjuna was just running in circles with jealousy and regret, even he himself knew that he won't get anywhere with this. He still wanted to take away Karna and keep him to himself, that much is true. But this time... this time he wanted to do it right.

When he got the chance Arjuna had immediately set out to see Karna. Since it's been two weeks since he last saw him, he was sure that Karna was no longer in heat. He knew well that he would be outright rejected. That was fine with him. Karna could do what he want with him and he'd accept it an all he wished was another chance.

When he arrived at his apartment there was a moving truck parked in front of the building. He was just going to walk pass it at first when he saw familiar furniture's being loaded into the truck he began running towards Karna's apartment. There were people who was carrying everything out of it.

"Excuse me..." Arjuna approached the man in-charge with the moving. "The person that lives in here?" he asked panting from running and frantic to know where Karna is.

Before the person could answer his question Duryodhana emerged out from the door. His expression turning sour immediately after he saw Arjuna, clenching his fist as he gave him a punch straight to the face. Everyone was dumbfounded but didn't want to intervene.

Arjuna stumbled down from being hit. Sharp pain tingled on his jaw as Duryodhana grabbed him by his collar. "After everything you've done you still have the guts to come here!" he sneered "Are you still not satisfied! Ruining Karna's life over and over!"

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you." he gritted his teeth, controlling himself from punching the man back "I'm here to see Karna and this time I'll do things right to fix our relationship." he glared at him but Duryodhana remained unfazed.

"Big words for someone who abandoned him!" he scoffed "You who did nothing when Kunti was slowly poisoning him to death after you bonded with him! You and Karna never had any relationship to start with and you will never do."

Arjuna gritted his teeth. What he said was true. He knew that his mother went through lengths and planned out Karna's sudden death and everyone in their family knew but did nothing about it, even happy that they would be rid of him soon. Even so.....

"Where is Karna!? Where is my mate!?" he demanded

"Karna is no longer here." Duryodhana said throwing him off "He's already left this country with his true mate." 

Arjuna's eyes widened at his words. _No, it was impossible!_ He was Karna's mate! He was the one that bonded with him. He was the one that gave him his mark and it's clear as a day that Karna's body recognized him as his alpha. There was no way to break that irreversible bond.

"You're lying! There's no way Karna can have another mate other than me! He couldn't be with anyone... he couldn't..."

"Believe what you will." Duryodhana shrugged him off "But all you have to know is that Karna is with someone who he had been destined with since birth and the person that could make him happy." he said as he walks away leaving Arjuna dazed.

 _He couldn't have meant Karna's fated mate..._ But even with that it was impossible that Karna could mate with anyone else. When an omega is already bonded that person could no longer feel any attraction towards others even if they are fated and that was nothing but just fairy tales and myth.

It was impossible and Arjuna refused to believed it. He wanted to believe that Duryodhana was lying. But what if he wasn't? Recently, it has been in the news a lot about the possibilities of breaking the bond between an alpha and omega and it was gaining a lot of attention... there was still no definite success as of now but then what about in future?

He would have nothing to hold down Karna anymore and that person would never choose him.....  
  
  


**_Eight years later..._ **

Arjuna was living his life normally, seemingly unaffected with what had happened years ago. He was leading a successful, happy life and had been married to a nice woman, from a well known family of their same stature. Though he did not love that person it was something that his mother had arranged for him seeing that he was going from one lover to the other. 

He was a real mess back then and he wanted to drown everything out. That time Arjuna was devastated that Karna had left him. No second chances nor good bye's were given to him other than the knowledge and needless assurance that he was with someone whom he wanted to be with.

There were no words to describe how ridiculous and idiotic Arjuna felt, he reflected on the disastrous day, from that night at the party when he raped him and when he visited Karna while he was on his heat, scrutinizing every waking second leading up to the moment his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces that even his bonded mate could leave him. But he wasn't one to talk. He was the first one to have abandoned Karna. Arjuna couldn't help but blame himself.

He had enough common sense to know that he no longer had a chance to be with Karna and he had already accepted it. Just a few months after Karna left. One of research facility under Durhyodana's sponsorship released a new drug that fools a marked omega's body that it was yet to be marked, making it possible for them to share their heats with another person besides their mate.

It made quite a scandal when it was released, gaining a lot of attention and the bastard made quite a profit as it became well known throughout the world. Then just a year ago there was a big news that somewhere in the western country was successful in erasing a bond between mates.

Surely, Karna and his mate would not pass up this opportunity to become bonded. Still, despite knowing all of that he still can't help but think about him and wonder how he was doing. 

Of course, Arjuna did everything to look for him but it was all for naught. He had already given up and he knew that he should just move on... But if his selfish wish could be granted, he just wanted to see him for one last time and convey his feelings to him. 

Everything had become dull to him. Like always, he sat in his office doing his daily routine of paper works. Taking a short break he was currently reading the mails and letters that was sent to his office. He simply skimmed over them since they weren't really that important. But one letter stood out to him. 

An engagement party invitation from Rheingold Corp. Looks like they will held another wedding soon. Arjuna could not possibly look over this particular gathering. Especially since the company itself was hard to ignore and the list of guests that would be attending had a lot of important people in it.

It would be very beneficial to their company a lot if they could build connections with any of them.

While that family came from noble lines in the past they didn't used to be famous as they did now. When the current head, Sigurd had took over the company they had a sudden boom and managed to rise to the top five of the richest in the world, but some says that it was the efforts of his younger brother which is why they managed to be where they were now. Not that Arjuna cared about the details but there's no way anyone would miss it out.

He asked his secretary to fill up the RSVP before heading home. Things are still the same for him no matter what he does.


	13. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai helped with the smut. Again. Yay!!!!
> 
> She's too good that sometimes I get so bitter

Icy cold blue eyes met with fierce green eyes, stuck at each other in a glaring competition. The intensity of their glare had managed to turn the entire room frozen in silence. Because, would dare say a word when the CEO and Executive President are arguing with each other in the middle of the board meeting.

This happening is not new between Siegfried and Karna during work. Right now the two are arguing over which project needs to be prioritized, even debating about each sides merits and cons. Their opinions tend to sometimes clash with each other's and since both are stubborn they aren't the type to back down with each other even with the most stupidest argument you'd ever hear.

The entire team and the stockholders that were present are giving a pleading look at Sigurd who seemed to be unaffected by this tense atmosphere. Especially since he was seated in between the two who was sitting across each other on his sides in this rectangular table.

But no! He was just grinning like an idiot while fiddling on his phone, probably talking with his wife, totally not paying any attention at the tense atmosphere before him. To him this was nothing new between the idiot couple. They've been having this competitions since college and they never graduated from it.

"Chairman!" Carmilla hissed as he called his attention with a cold voice.

Sigurd cleared his throat and sat up to fix himself "Well, I've read both of your proposal and I can see that it would be a big gain for our corporation. Since we're getting nowhere with this why don't we just go with both at the same time? It'll be a big loss for us to give up one over the other." He said so nonchalantly, earning objections from the board even though they were all muted earlier.

"Well, can you two pull it off?" He asked in a challenging tone rubbing their egos even further.

"Yes!" Karna and Siegfried replied instantaneously. Normally it would receive a lot more of complaints from all the member but since its them who are in charge, they knew that they already have it thoroughly planned and the only reason they proposed it in this meeting for the sake of formality and gaining their approval, after all they would be moving millions of money for just a single project, what more with two.

The couple had certainly gone through a lot over the past eight years.

When Karna began to live with them as Siegfried's mate their relatives immediately grew fond of the omega. Maybe a little too much that Karna went through a bit of a culture shock as omega's are quite treated highly in that place. None of their relatives have anything against him, If there was one problem. It was his sense of responsibility. Wanting to repay their kindness and acceptance Karna was working like crazy.

While Siegfried began working for the main company after they graduated. There were criticism towards him for using family connections. Sigurd had seriously worried about him knowing that his brother was so passive but before he knew it they were immediately shut up when he proved that he was more than a person who was only riding his father and brother's tail coat, by not only once but continuously raking in achievements one after the other.

Karna on the other hand, being down to earth and not wanting to take advantage of his connections started from the very bottom, working on a branch company at first but in the span of eight years he'd manage to climb to his position.

He had the brain and charisma to pull it off plus he didn't just work in the branch company for nothing, without knowing it his connections grew from small time business to big time corporations throughout the years and had a lot of people backing him up within the business industry. Even without Siegfried to back him up there were none that would be oppose to him from taking that position.

Then there's Siegfried who had a too strong sense of duty as Karna's alpha. If that wasn't bad already ever since they moved, he wanted to be the one to support Karna in everything back then and now was definitely the worse. He wouldn't allow Karna to have a partner who was less capable than him... or at least that's what he said but in reality these two are just having fun in their usual competitions.

While Siegfried may be over-protective he would never let Karna's potential to be wasted. Which is why he let him have the position of the executive president instead of being stuck as his secretary despite that case being the most ideal to Siegfried as he could be with him everyday. Still, his respect for Karna as capable independent individual take precedence over his possessive feelings and over-protectiveness towards his lover. 

Besides this way it was much more fun and challenging for the both of them. To challenge each other and at the same time it makes them motivated ti be more of a better person for the sake of their loved ones. 

Well, Sigurd had no complaints about that as it was their business that was benefiting from all of their competitions and they even managed to become one of the biggest companies in the world. Rather than stopping them he might as well instigate more competition for the two and just let them be, after all it was one of the ways that they show their love for one another. Even though it's so weird.

.  
.  
.  
In the end of the board meeting the two project that each other was arguing over will proceed and by the vote of the entire board it would be done by the two together. The priority was decided over the coin toss. A very eccentric way of deciding but with no one backing down for the other everyone just agreed to decide it with that.

At lunch break. Karna was walking towards Siegfried's office. For the new employees who were not familiar with them were scared for their life that he was here for an argument. After all it's not everyday that the Executive president would come for a visit.

It was not like the two are hiding their relationship but the way they act like rivals during important company discussions, and Karna's usual blank expression added with Siegfried's stubbornness had made it hard to even consider for others that they were actually a sweet, loving couple. The two just stubbornly insisted that personal matters should be completely separated with work matters.

The old ones simply shrugged it off and gave Karna a proper greeting, whispering warnings to the new ones not to enter his office during his visits. Which only made the staff worried even more but only few of them knows that it was the only little time for the two to spend as a couple when they are at work and they were definitely not doing any important discussions.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna was settled between Siegfried's legs, resting his head back on the male's broad chest as they sat idly on his office couch. When Siegfried leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of his lover's head taking in his sweet scent that he missed so much, his hair fell forward over Karna's shoulder. Sectioning off a piece with his slender fingers, Karna started to weave together the white strands into thin braids.

They sat in silence for several moments; Karna braiding Siegfried's hair while he watched quietly with adoration. Even back when they were just friends, they were so comfortable together, that neither of them felt pressured to fill the silence with conversation. They could sit for hours in each other's presence, communicating their love without a single word.

When he saw Karna had already finished one set of the braid Siegfried wrapped his arms around Karna's waist pulling him closer as he leaned down his head on his shoulder and nuzzles against it.

"What's wrong?" Karna let out a small chuckle as Siegfried's hair tickles his neck, he gave a light pat at his lover's head.

"You're going into heat next month, right?" Siegfried asked raising his head from Karna's shoulder.

"Ahh." He hummed in agreement.

"Do you think you can take a leave for it with our new project coming along?"

Karna nodded his head, taking another section of Siegfried's long locks and continued working on the braids "I've already done all the necessary preparation for the project before I proposed it. Since I originally thought that we'll be working on it on our own instead together with your team, we just need to work on minor adjustments. I'm sure that I could leave the rest to Sieg for the time being."

"How about you?" Karna tilted his head up to look at him almost pleading. Siegfried smiled as he leans closer to his face giving his mate a chaste kiss on the lips. "Of course, I'll make sure to be there for you." He replied with a excited smile.

They exchanged playful kisses but never going further than that. They were still at work after all and the two respected that boundaries.

The sound of papers hitting the floor and the soft gasped of his secretary alerted them. "I'm sorry." She gasped seeing them in a compromising position and immediately closed the door The two were so caught up in their own world that they didn't hear it when she came in to inform them of the time. They both looked up at the clock and both of them sulk knowing they had to ho back in their work mode.

Siegfried escorted Karna out of his office and was greeted by Karna's secretary who was apologizing profusely for intruding on their time. To which Karna assured that she didn't and immediately resume their work.

Siegfried watched them discussing Karna's schedule for the rest of the day as they head for the door. Still, he couldn't help but notice some of the new faces in there to be staring at Karna hungrily. Well who wouldn't be attracted to him. Karna by default was already so beautiful what more when he looked so regal in his black suit and a red dress shirt underneath it that highlights his white skin and accentuate his clear blue eyes.

Siegfried's own secretary was also running through his next work for the afternoon but her words were one ear in and out in the other. When she saw that he wasn't paying any attention she closed her notebook and just let out a long defeated sigh.

"Just go." She said, shaking her head. Each and every time this always happens.

"Karna." Siegfried called following after him just before he could go out of the glass door. Karna turned around to ask what he needed but no words came out of his mouth all he could process was the loud gasped from the surrounding people.

The kiss was too sudden it took Karna three long seconds to realize their lips were touching. Intimacy for all to see.

"I'll see you at home later." Siegfried gave him a small smirk. Karna only nodded absentmindedly. While his face remained blank, his pale like white skin bloomed in the color of red letting his lover know that what he did made Karna flustered. Siegfried had always found that side of him very cute.

"I'll see you later, then." Karna murmured, smiling at him shyly before leaving.

Siegfried was grinning widely as he walks back to his office. Leaving lines of broken hearted people in his wake - whether they were aiming for Karna or him didn't matter.

"Sumanai" he smiled sheepishly at his secretary was looking at him dubiously.

Siegfried may not look like it but he's very possessive and he gets easily jealous. He definitely wouldn't like seeing others to even look at his mate with ulterior motive so it's best to let them know that Karna was already taken.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

Siegfried slipped quietly into his bed room just before dawn. He had just returned from a business trip, and after nearly a week apart, he was anxious to see his mate.

As carefully as possible, Siegfried climbed onto the bed. Karna was wrapped in layer upon layer of blankets; his hand the only visible sign he was somewhere underneath all the covers.

It was something that Karna started doing when they began living together. While they had separate rooms for their own personal space when they needed it, the omega would stay at Siegfried's room a week before and the entire duration of his heats to nest as he felt more comfortable sleeping in places with Siegfried's scent.

Extracting Karna from the layers upon layers of blankets took a great deal of effort, but his patience were rewarded with a sleepy smile from his adorable mate. "Welcome home." Karna yawned in a scratchy voice.

"I'm home." Siegfried hummed happily, leaning down to give him a kiss in the forehead. "Sorry for coming back so late." he said an excuse when it actuality he was already in town last night. He was just busy doing something important.

Karna pouted, wrapping his arms around Siegfried and combing his fingers through his long messy white hair, pulling him down towards him for a kiss in the lips. He had been waiting the entire night bearing with his heat all alone yet all he got was a kiss in the forehead. If Siegfried won't take the initiative then he will.

The taller male smiled when their lips pressed against each other's. Karna took this opportunity to switch their position. Despite his large physique , Karna managed to get the upper hand, forcing Siegfried onto his back. Immediately straddling on top males hips and pinning his arms against the mattress.

Siegfried could've broken free of his lover's hold at any moment. While in terms of strength Karna could hold out against him despite of his slender and small frame, but during his heat Karna would not be able to resist against Siegfried, and if he wanted to, he could have Karna flat on his back and pinned firmly beneath his body.

But, at the moment, Siegfried was content exactly where he was, looking up at Karna's beautiful face; flushed and full of excitement. Moments like this were what made their eight years together so incredible.

Like any relationships. Theirs wasn't a walk in the park and not everything is rosy like everyone thought it was. Even if they got along so well as friends the same could not be said when they took their relationship to the next level, it was especially hard because of Karna's body. They had made a lot of stupid mistake along the way but each of those they have overcome together. 

There was one point before when they have just moved in this place that they have honestly considered if they were moving too fast. While he was very caring and the biggest support that Karna could lean on during the times of his recovery, his over protectiveness had caused Karna to feel strangled by Siegfried constantly wanting him where he could see him. Maybe leaving Karna that time had caused trauma for Siegfried and it had gotten to the point where he wanted to lock Karna inside their house to keep him away from everything. Even after he had taken Karna away from that place he was still anxious and he kept blaming himself for what had happened. 

Karna was no good as well. No matter how he felt deprived he is of his freedom by Siegfried, he wouldn't say a word about it because he felt that he was already taking advantage of his kindness. Deep inside him, he still believed that Siegfried would be happier with someone else who he could make him happy. Which is why he thought that if Siegfried wanted to keep him close like that then he had no right to say no matter how much he felt trapped.

Sigurd and their friends literally had to interfere with that straining cycle of their relationship. Of course Siegfried was very furious when Karna had to live with their close relatives instead of their house even though they were still allowed to see each other. 

Still, the little breathing space they had away from each other, instead of being constantly shut inside their house away from everyone did help them to see the problem; within themselves and their relationship and how much it would have cost them if they continued on with that. While it was uncalled for back then, right now, Siegfried was thankful for that.

"What's wrong?" Karna asked, frowning down at Siegfried, loosening his grip on his wrist. 

"Nothing," he answered. "I just still can't believe that we're together like this." he sighed in content as he looked up at him with loving eyes "You are like the sun and I'm... I am just a plain plant or maybe just a grass. I am one among the million. What hope could I ever have of you noticing me?"

Siegfried reached a hand towards him to cup his cheek and Karna nuzzled into his palm. Karna cupped his hand that was placed on his cheek, smiling down at his lover that was "Isn't it the other way around?" Karna smirked.

"No it's not." Siegfried murmured softly as he used his elbow to propped himself up and sit upright, pulling Karna close to him for long sweet kiss on his soft lips. A quick peck, one then twice before they parted their lips to deepen the passion of their kiss. 

Letting their tongues dance in each other's mouth, it was slow and passionate without the need to fight for dominance, they would take their time in tasting and relishing their lover's sweetness. Their arms wrapped around each other with the need to hold tightly as they could as if to reaffirm that this moment was real. 

Before, all of this was nothing but a dream that would never come true. It was all thanks to the new medicines that he could share this sensual and passionate moments with Karna. Even if Siegfried was still unaffected by Karna's pheromones during his heats and they still couldn't bond. Just holding him like this was good enough for him... for now.

They pulled apart for a bit. Panting heavily for air with both of their faces flushed in the color of red and their eyes lidded with lust and hunger for more. 

"I love you," Karna whispered in a pained voice, burying his face in Siegfried's toned shoulder, the sweet scent coming from him was getting stronger as another wave of heat comes forth inside of his body. "I love you so much it hurts. Tell me, tell me you feel the same." he pleaded as he clung to him. 

Siegfried's heart clenched at the desperation in his lover's voice. The heartfelt confession threatening to bring him to a mess of tears. He felt exactly the same way, and if the love Karna felt for him hurt, then Siegfried was in a constant state of agony. 

"I love you too, Karna." he answered sincerely "So much that you don't know what I'l do just to make you happy." he whispered as he hold him tighter and feeling their heart beats rhyme together in a steady rhythm. There was never a love more pure or perfect than the love Siegfried felt for Karna. 

Words alone would never be enough to express his feelings. Rather than respond with only words, Siegfried showed Karna the depth of his devotion through his actions. Karna could only melt into his embrace, sighing sweetly as Siegfried started his slow, sensual worship. 

He wanted Karna to feel nothing but exquisite pleasure; to know that he was loved and worshiped. Feathering soft kisses in Karna's pale delectable skin and leaving love marks along his neck down to his chest. Slowly and gently tracing down his hand on his nape down to his hips that made Karna tremble so weakly in his arms while he worked undressing Siegfried of his clothes which was quickly tossed on the side. 

Siegfried rolled Karna onto his back, gently pinning him down in the bed as he knelt in between his legs. Soft whimpers escaped his lips, spreading his legs wider for Siegfried's questing fingers looking for his sweet spot making Karna become wetter and eager by the second. 

After several tense moments, a wave of pleasure rippled through him. It started from deep within, spreading slowly until it reached the tips of his toes and fingers. Such exquisite pleasure, dragging him deeper and deeper into an endless pit of desire.

Karna rolled his hips against Siegfried's hand. His body craving something he couldn't quite reach and there was the growing heat in the pit of his stomach that desired for more. This was the part of their love making Siegfried enjoyed the most; building Karna's passion until it consumed them both.

Karna whimpered in protest when he pulled out his fingers. Leaving him with empty feeling and twitching with anticipation for something more that could satiate his burning lust while Siegfried lined his hardened cock against his entrance teasingly making him feel more impatient.

Siegfried held his hand as he leaned down on Karna's parted lips for a hungry kiss, a way to somehow quench their desires but that alone would not be enough. No, it would only fuel their lust and craving for each other.

They clenched at each others hand. their moans were unison when Siegfried started to slowly enter his lover's slick heat. There'd been pain at first, a tightness that made Karna's entire body clench in resistance. But the pain never last long. It never did with Siegfried feathering kisses across his neck and jawline, whispering sweet nothingness in his ear. 

Even in the midst of the haze of his heat all he could see was Siegfried's handsome face, his beautiful eyes that looked at him with so much love. Karna was surrounded by a sea of Siegfried's white long hair creating a wall blocking out all else around him aside from the man himself. 

Karna moaned sweetly, when Siegfried angled his hips as he started to move. Settling into a slow steady rhythm he knew his lover would enjoy. He wanted Karna to feel nothing but exquisite pleasure despite his need and want to ravish him completely. Karna was just so wet and warm, with his hole clutching at his length like a vice and his slick wetness was dripping down to his legs, it was taking all of his self control to stop himself from just ramming his hips against him and fuck Karna without a care in the world.

Thankfully, Karna just about had enough of his teasing. Wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled Siegfried closer to crush their lips together in a painful kiss, hoping to express his insatiable need. 

While he does enjoy his lover's sensual worships and it conveys a lot of their feeling without the need of words. Right now he didn't want Siegfried to be gentle. He wanted to feel the male inside him, feel the full force of his carnal passion. He wanted to be filled to the brim, to be ravaged by him, torn him apart or whatever Siegfried pleases to do with him. 

"Siegfried...Haaa" he let out a breathy moaned "I can't- I need more." he begged. Being delirious by his own heat he actually didn't know anymore what he was begging for. "Please... I want you!"

Getting the message. Siegfried slipped his right hand underneath Karna, using the other to pull him up and into his arms. Karna moaned loadly as he settled on Siegfried's lap. The male was so deep he felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he started moving Karna up and down in a slow, hypnotic rhythm that was steadily going on a much faster pace, there were no words to describe the wonder and awe.

This was what he needed...

Karna clung to Siegfried, tears streaming down his face despite his efforts to stop them. This was not the first time and it'll not be the last yet it felt so incredible. To be held by Siegfried... to feel the male's strong arms wrapped tightly around him while they sought out pleasure from each other's bodies. 

Over and over he confessed their love for each other, their hearts overflowing with joy each time their lover confessed in return. They made love in endless succession, feeding off each other's desires until there was nothing left.

Dusk was starting to set when they were finally satiated. Both were too tired to even move so they decided to just stay in be and enjoy the post coital bliss. Karna cradled him gently to his chest, absently running his fingers through Siegfried's hair as he tells him of his week long trip. It felt good to be treasured like this; to give his all and have it returned one hundred fold.

Even without having to look he knew that Karna was examining the marks that Seigfried had left along his body.Siegfried has no qualms about marking Karna with the evidence of his love, piercing his beloved's delicate flesh with teeth and leaving love marks here and there. Karna, however, desires a more permanent mark, an everlasting reminder of the love they share. He wanted to bond with this man. 

Don't get him wrong. He had always wanted to bond with Siegfried but that was impossible until just recently. Karna brushed his fingertips across the mark. "It'll be gone soon," he said, his tone strangely sad. 

Siegfried immediately sat up and turn around to look at Karna who held a forlorn expression while looking at the mark. It made him gulped in anticipation. Thinking that this was the right time to say why he had gotten back home so late when he was supposed to return last night. 

Siegfried was unsure of what Karna wanted to do so he was hesitant. He had been thinking about it ever since that wonderful news came out and he was willing to take the risk along with it, but he didn't know if Karna was willing to. Only now that he see's his downcast expression about the marks that he left him would heal soon did Siegfried had the confidence to bring it up.

This was not the first time that Siegfried would ask Karna this and he had already been rejected multiple times... But the second one is the first time he'd ask of him. He knew that what he wanted would put a lot of risk for Karna's side and he'd understand if he wouldn't want to do it... but he still wanted to let him know what he wanted.

"Actually there was something I need to talk to you about regarding my business trip this time around and I need you to decide on it."Siegfried said as he reaches for an envelope over the bedside drawer. 

Karna tilted his head in confusion. For one Siegfried was not the type to discuss work related thing at times like this and to suddenly bring something up like this was somehow making him very nervous because this might be something really important. 

Karna took the envelope that he handed to him. He pulled out the contents and it was a picture of them back in college. It was him and Siegfried wearing that wedding outfits, the one that Marie had took especially just for them. 

Karna frowned looking at the photo. He also had a copy of this - actually an entire album courtesy of Marie and Jeanne - so he can't helped but be puzzled as to why Siegfried would give him this photo. He looked up at Siegfried who was smiling at him and looked down back at the paper as there were some more on the back.

He flipped it and saw a familiar paper with such nostalgic handwriting. It was the marriage certificates that Nero handed to them back them as a prank, he was honestly surprised that Siegfried had managed to keep them through the years.

He was speechless as he looked back and forth at the paper and Siegfried in disbelief. He opened and closed his lips trying to form the words but none could be voiced out "I-.."

"I know," Siegfried smiled at him lovingly as he held his hand "I know this is not the first time that I had proposed to you and I understand that you only rejected me not because you didn't want to be with me but you were anxious that you couldn't fight against the bonds that binds you. You were afraid to hurt me, I understand that much."

"But right now it's different." He continued. "I'm not only asking you to just marry me but to take the risk of erasing your bond to be with me." he raised Karna's hand up to his lips and place a soft kiss in it. "You have the right to refuse because you're the one who will be going through the pains of erasing a bond. I won't blame you or would it change anything if you reject this and I would still love you like I always have."

"But at least let me ask... Karna will you marry me and become my mate?"

"I..." Karna muttered, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Siegfried expected that he would reject him 98% but he couldn't help but hope for that remaining 2%. Still even if he come to terms that he would be rejected it still did hurt a lot and he went trhough this a lot of times already. It was nothing new by now 

"Yes."Karna sobbed, his tear finally spilling down from his eyes. 

"I understand that you don't want to.... Wait... What?" Siegfried asked, not believing what he just heard when he was so sure that he would be turned down. 

"I said yes" Karna smiled, tears of happiness welling down as his chest was filled with joy. "Yes I want to become your mate." 

Siegfried's face broke into a wide smile as he pulled Karna for a hug. He felt like he was on a cloud-nine. He had waited for so long for that sweet yes and now he finally got it. He just felt truly blessed and he would not give this moment up or Karna for that matter over anything else. 


	14. Settling the past

"You two finally decided to get married after all these years." Sigurd said to the couple sitting across him as he took a sip on his coffee and sitting next to him was his wife Brynhild. Then to their other side was Sieg and his now wife Jeanne.  
  
"You've said that a lot already, brother." Sieg laughed as he took a bite on his food. Ever since they announced it Sigurd had been repeatedly saying that sounding like a broken box.  
  
Everyone was gathered for breakfast in the hotel where they would be celebrating their engagement party. While Siegfried and Karna would just like to have a modest celebration with their family and close friends, in the society that live in it is a must to hold grandiose party. More like it was some of their friends who demanded such luxurious party and in the end they could only comply to their wishes.  
  
Siegfried and Karna nodded with their cheeks tinted in red as they held hands under the table. Even if they've been together for years they still get embarrassed over the little things.  
  
"Haah..." Sigurd let out a long sigh "Finally! You two have known each other for 11 years and dating for 8 years. Don't you think that's too long?" He whined as he eyed on Siegfried "Even Sieg got married earlier than you did."  
  
"Sumanai." Siegfried could only apologize. He understands why Sigurd was scolding him. They have been living together for so long and it doesn't do well for their image that they were stalling the wedding for this long. Still, Siegfried wouldn't force it if Karna was still not ready.  
  
"Karna, I'm sorry that Siegfried had made you wait this long. As his older brother I apologize on behalf my brother for making you wait this long."  
  
"No. It's not Siegfried's fault. It's actually me..." Karna said in a panicked tone, his words trailing off as he continued "He had actually proposed to me 23 times already." He murmured, slumping further in his seat in embarrassment.  
  
Sigurd spit out the coffee that he just drank after hearing that his brother already proposed twenty three... TWENTY THREE TIMES!  
  
"Dear!" Brynhild said softly with concern as she held a handkerchief to wipe the spilled coffee off him, Sigurd on the other hand was coughing vehemently from both shock and choking on his drink. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Of course he was surprised that Karna kept rejecting his marriage proposal but knowing him, the omega must've thought along the lines that he was undeserving of Siegfried and not wanting to tie him down when he could not give anything in return.  
  
And to Siegfried. Sigurd couldn't help but look at him in a new light. If he was in his place he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it if Brynhild rejected his proposal, he would be utterly devastated. Hell, that one time that Sigurd proposed to her was so nerve wrecking that he'd rather fall off the stairs repeatedly. He was amazed at his brother's heart of steel and tenacity.  
  
"Anyway," He coughed once last time to compose himself "I'm just glad that you finally decided to get married and I assume that you have something to tell me." Sigurd asked "It's unlike you two to gather us so early in the morning plus you two still have a lot to do before the party."  
  
Siegfried and Karna looked at each other, hesitation was apparent in their eyes. It's true that they wanted to discuss something important with him and everyone which is why they gathered everyone for breakfast because they aren't the only one who will be affected with their decision.  
  
"We want to bond on our wedding day." they said in a chorus.  
  
Sigurd was silent for a long minute. Even Sieg and Jeanne was stiff hearing what they said they could only look at the two in worry. The light and hearty mood of their family gathering had immediately damper. Making the two even more anxious about it as they held their hands tighter.  
  
If it was just a simple matter of marking Karna and bounding him to Siegfried then there wouldn't be a problem. But they are talking of wanting Karna to liberate him from his bond, that is easier said than done. While the success rate was now guaranteed that the chains of the bond could be removed but living through it would require a considerable amount of will power and luck. There have been a lot of omegas who underwent that procedure became comatose or in worse cases, dead. Even if they know that Karna would get through it but who knows how long will Karna be incapacitated from the shock of removing a bond.  
  
Sigurd wanted to say something, scold his brother for thinking of something crazy that would put Karna's life at risk. Of course they are all worried. Karna wasn't just anyone to them and he isn't just his their brother's mate but he's a part of their family. How could he let them go through something dangerous?  
  
They are doing just fine as they are right now, why the need to consummate their bond despite all the risk? Sigurd couldn't possibly comprehend it and he wants to talk them out of this ridiculous idea but Brynhild put a hand on his shoulder making him somewhat sober up from his negative thoughts. He looked at her as she shook her head then smiled reassuringly. Sigurd looked up to the couple and how could he say no to it when they held resolve look on their faces.  
  
They may not show it but Siegfried and Karna are just as scared or maybe even more than any of them could imagine. It was obvious at how tightly they've been holding at each other's hand to the point that it's turning blue from the lack of blood circulation.  
  
They already know the risk and dangers. Despite knowing that they would still go through this together. What right does Sigurd had to stop them from something they have already resolved themselves to do.  
  
He let out a small sigh, all he could do right now is to trust them, make it easier for them by showing his support. Adjusting his glasses as he looked at their youngest, Sieg. "Will you take over Karna's position for the time being?"  
  
Sieg's eyes widened in surprise at his brother's question. Even Karna and Siegfried was surprised. They did expect that everyone would be opposed to their decision but nonetheless they were glad how understanding everyone was and they were even giving them their support.  
  
"I may not be good as Karna but I'll try my best!" Sieg said enthusiastically. He may still be incompetent compared to Karna but he it made him proud that his brother had entrusted him with something important.  
  
They didn't hang too much regarding the heavy and depressing topic. Resuming back to light, topics and spending the rest of their breakfast It was a day of celebration and no one wants to ruin the mood any further.  
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\  
  
The great hall was far more exquisite from his last visit. The room shone with more elegance, the marbles floor was polished to the point of sparkling, the walls were covered with a shimmering gold and red paper and in the middle of the ceiling hang rows of huge chandelier made from crystals making the grand hall look more majestic.  
  
Light music played throughout the halls. The soft chattering and laughter of the guests as they enjoy the party with a glass of wine and a plate full of food. Graceful dances in the midst of the room with rhythm of the music.  
  
Arjuna lazily stood there with a glass of wine in his hand, while his mother was talking with old acquaintances and his brothers are off talking to prospective business partners as more and more people filed in the lavish hall, all from the upper elite families and aristocrats from different parts of the world. For just a engagement party this had attracted a lot of attention compared to the other party that the hosting family held from before.  
  
He was somewhat glad he took the trouble to attend as there are a lot of people whom he would like to build connections with. This was even his first time seeing Gilgamesh and Ozymandias in person - currently he could only look from as the two had a wholly unnecessarily, but impressive cluster of crowds, likely people who wanted to take this chance to build connection with them. He knew of their partnership with this company but for them to personally take a time off to attend a party they weren't hosting? This was something rare!  
  
Even if he wasn't that interested he couldn't help but to wonder just what kind of people were the main star of this evening for those two to personally come.  
  
He had seen Siegfried on the past few parties before they had transferred their company's main operation on a different country but his fiance still remained a mystery especially the person was talked about highly of different groups. From the few hushed whispers he could somehow gather that the other party was a male omega, but none would dare to voice out their disdain and mockery.  
  
At least not in the presence of the richest and most prominent businessman in the entire world, Gilgamesh and his mate Enkidu. It was a common knowledge not to offend him in anyway if you want to survive in industry and he is especially cruel to those who would dare to belittle his mate. Plus there are quite a few guest in here whose country culture that value omegas and treat them as a sign of prosperity and wealth. It would be bad to clash with those people.  
  
Still, before he could even manage to ask the name of the of the soon to be bride his attention was taken by something else. The room was filled with soft gasps as the main host for tonight have finally arrived.  
  
Arjuna's jaw almost dropped, feeling slightly light headed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe it. There was no way that person would even invite them to a celebration like this, much less want to see him.   
  
Hand in hand with Siegfried with a smile he had never seen him wore before was Karna who looked so noble and regal. They had matching finely tailored black suits that had golden designs in its's lapel. Siegfried had blue dark blue coat that went along with his green necktie and his hair was pulled up in a ponytail, just his looks alone was screaming of alpha as he walk with his back straight carrying himself with confidence and pride; while Karna on the other hand had his haired pulled down and combed on the side. He wore a red overcoat that hangs loosely over his shoulder, on his left ear was a lone golden earring that Arjuna remember was Karna's only memento from his father. How he looked so elegant as he carried himself so well next to Siegfried.  
  
It hurts Arjuna to admit it but he couldn't deny that they look so good together. Even the people who was saying bad things about them were stunned by the two by just their presence. It was a picture perfect scene with the perfect couple walking hand in hand basking in happiness that was celebrated by everyone. It was something that he could never happen to him and Karna.  
  
He could only watch on the sidelines as the two stepped into the center of the room, all eyes were on them but they seemed not to be bothered with the attention.  
  
"Good evening everyone," Siegfried finally spoke as he stepped forward "I would like to thank all of our family, friends and our dear guests who had made it in this auspicious evening in celebration of my engagement with my beloved and soon to be mate, Karna." Siegfried turned around and took Karna's hand as he stepped in the limelight their eyes locking together that held loving gaze.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate this moment with us. I hope that everyone would have a great time for this evening." Karna said.  
  
"FINALLY!" Gilgamesh's booming voice echoed in the room immediately shifting the peoples attention to him and his mate Enkidu that stood next to him as they walk towards the couple to congratulate them.  
  
"Took you long enough you mongr-ugh!" He was cut off when Enkidu gave him a quick jab on the ribs "...you two!" he continued as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Congratulations both of you!" Enkidu smiled at them genuinely happy for their friends.  
  
The both gave their heartfelt thanks to their friends only to be distracted by a really long groan making them turn around to see Ozymandias walking towards them  
  
"This had put a damper in my plans of making you join my harem." Ozymandias pouted with his arms crossed against his chest and beside him was his dear wife Nefertari who was giving him a comforting pat even though his husband only meant that as a joke. "But if it's with this man then I can only give you my blessing." he smile as he congratulate them.  
  
Everyone was surprised that not only Gilgamesh of all the people but Ozymandias as well would personally congratulate them first. Not like everybody knew that they were actually in good friends with them inside and outside of business matters.  
  
Soon, more and more people congregated around and congratulated them. The couple endured what seemed like an endless procession of introductions and congratulations. They exchanged meaningless pleasantries and strove to memorize plethora of names and titles that besieged them and otherwise acted perfectly in the role they were expected to play.  
  
In reality both Siegfried and Karna was screaming in frustration and longed to break free from the constraints of good manner, perfect etiquette, and polite conduct and run away, lock themselves up in the room with nothing but the tranquil presence of each other.  
  
Still, they were so happy to see their friends and would like to hold another celebration with just them, sit down and get caught up with each other and enjoy light and stupid conversations like the old times.  
  
Siegfried was talking to someone holding Karna close to him when he felt him stiffen. That had immediately alerted him. He wanted to shield Karna when he saw Kunti and Yudhishthira of the Pandava's walking towards them to give them their regards and behind them was Karna's mate, Arjuna. Unlike before Siegfried was now well aware of Karna's past and he didn't think well of his birth family. As much as he wanted to do nothing with them it was Karna's decision to want to settle things with his family.  
  
Karna, was after all the one who personally sent them the invitation and now he's giving Siegfried a reassuring look that he would be alright facing them. But it wasn't like he was telling him to leave them nor interfere, so he would stay close to him.   
  
The three of them looked rather pale and Kunti seemed to have all color on her face drained from her as Yudhishthirahold her together to keep her from standing. Siegfried didn't know what was going on their heads as they looked at Karna whom they thrown away just because he was an omega but it doesn't matter to him, whatever they say now the deed was already done.   
  
"Congratulations on your engagement and thank you for inviting us." Yudhisthira said with a smile but he was clearly nervous. This was really bad for them!   
  
Before Karna could take his hand for a shake Siegfried took it in his stead. They all knew that they shouldn't make a scene but that doesn't stop Siegfried from glaring at them. "Thank you."   
  
Karna looked at his mother making her flinch as he talked. "You look like you're feeling unwell. would you like to rest somewhere for a bit."  
  
"No, thank you for your concern but I am fine." She said faking a smile to the best of her ability.  
  
"Please, I insist and I would also like to have a discussion with you." Karna said, his face remaining blank "I've already had a private room prepared for our discussion."   
  
They had no way of escaping such invitation as it would look to other people that they were acting rudely towards them to decline or stupid for letting such golden opportunity go by rejecting an invitation from one of the prominent families. They could only nod as Karna called someone to guide them to the reserved room.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The atmosphere was tense and none dared to talk as they were lost in their own thoughts while they wait for Karna to follow after them in that room. Kunti and Yudistira saw Karna as a big threat. Now that he had such status, wealth and connections, he could do some attack to her family to get his revenge. Arjuna on the other hand was still dumbfounded.  
  
The door clicked open making all three of them jump in surprise when Karna entered the room with Siegfried who was not hiding his aggression towards them now that they were away from the crowd's prying gazes. That had only added to the rooms tension as the two sat across them.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to my selfish request." Karna started.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to us!" Kunti said with a frantic voice, snapping from the guilt and pressure "Do you intend to put us to ruin because we throw you out. Do you want your revenge. I should have killed you even before you are born. Are you happy now that you're sitting somewhere high and acting all superior and mocking us you slut!" Kunti spat unable to control herself. Yudhisthira had to hold her back so that she would inflict any injury they couldn't offend them any further than they already did.   
  
Siegfried was about to do something even if they are his family that doesn't give them any right to insult his mate in front of him but Karna was just as quick to stop him. Despite their accusations his expression remained calm and tranquil as he shook his head with a light sigh. But to Siegfried he saw his blue eyes filled with pain and it hurts to look at him like that.  
  
"I do not intend to do such thing." Karna said with a solemn voice, in the end his mother really truly think nothing of him nor she tried to ever understand him. He had at least wanted to rebuild their connection with them but forcing it would just result in more conflict. She could never accept him and he had to swallow it. "I just wanted to thank you for giving birth to me despite the harsh circumstances. Even if you hate me it still doesn't change the fact that you re my mother. I just wanted to let you know of my sincere feelings" Karna continued.   
  
"Why do you sound as if you're saying goodbye." Arjuna muttered shifting the attention to him. "Is it because you are planning to remove our bond to be with him, it that it Karna? Do you hate me so much to the point that you'd risk your life just to erase our bond! Or was it because he's a better alpha which is why you want to be with him?" Arjuna raised his voice, he suffocating from the overwhelming feeling "If you hate me say so, mock me or hit me whatever you want to do. I know it's my fault for raping not just once but twice but don't give me such one sided goodbye! All these years nothing but regret, I could never give you up yet I'm a coward who can't fight for you. Please tell me why can you never look at me, why won't you see my feelings?"  
  
Kunti and Yudhishthira are shocked that at Arjuna's reaction and the revelation of what he had done behind their backs and the feelings that he secretly held for Karna. Kunti could only regret her decisions now seeing Arjuna breaking down so helplessly yet she could no longer do a thing. She had failed them, only now did she saw it.   
  
"I'm sorry for running away from you back then, Arjuna. That is why this time I wanted to do this right." Karna said softly as he sat up and walked in front of Arjuna. "I never hated you, all of these had happened without anyone fault so please stop blaming yourself. This is not about who is the better alpha is, it never had been. I simply love Siegfried and I wanted to be with him, to share the happiness of being bonded mates." Karna wrapped his arms around Arjuna to give him one last hug.   
  
"When I was withering away from being separated from my bond for so long he was the one who saved me from despair, even though he knew back then that I am already claimed he was the only one to truly accept me. For the person who had given me so much this is one small thing for me to be able to do to give him a portion of happiness that he had given me. That's why I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings Arjuna."   
  
Arjuna cried as he clings to Karna like a child. He already knew that Karna would never look at him like he does with Siegfried. Nor he could do what Siegfried had done for him. He already had an inkling feeling when he saw them together in a party back in the past. And now he was shown that he really couldn't hold a candle against him. Unlike him he couldn't accept Karna nor he could respect him as a person. Unlike him Siegfried who had never once abandoned Karna, he can't ever say proudly without hesitation that Karna was his mate.  
  
And this was truly goodbye for them. This time he had no choice but to accept it. Karna had already moved forward without turning back  
  
Siegfried had immediately lead Karna back to the confines of their room after that conversation. While he and Karna did have a lot of argument about this all he could only do for him right now was to hold him tightly, cradle him in his arms and gives him hushed whispers 'you've done well' as Karna silently cried against his chest.   
  
He had really asked too much of Karna this time. Even if there was no need to cut off their connection with them this was the only in this way would they have no regrets whatever happened in the future. They were done running away from all of this and already prepared for it.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
**_Few months later..._**  
  
_"Is there anyone in there who is capable of doing even the most simple of tasks!!!_ " Gilgamesh shouted over the phone while talking to Sieg. Right after the engagement party Karna entrusted everything to him and while he was capable enough to keep everything going smoothly he could just never handle Gilgamesh and his demands and now he was running around.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for the mistakes." He replied over the phone "I would pass the phone to the chairman." Sieg said, he was really hard to handle and he could only cry hoping that he wouldn't mess this up. He was a big client after all.  
  
_"I don't want to talk to that mongrel!_ " he hissed. _"Bring it to Siegfried instead or Karna! I heard that he had already recovered."_ __  
  
Sieg could only swallow in nervousness "Unfortunately I can't do that, they are both out of town on a vacation."  
  
There was silence on the other line, it was only seconds but it felt like an eternity to him. "I see." that's all Gilgamesh said before hanging up. He looked at the phone in confusion did he perhaps called on behalf on his mate to check up on Karna?   
  
He was really hard to handle, it's still a mystery to him how his brother and Karna became friends with them. Why can't he just be straightforward like Ozymandias - the man had called up to check on the two and even demanded to know where they went so he could crash on their vacation - and Sieg could only hope that Siegfried and Karna come back as soon as they can.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Siegfried could only watch in admiration the breathtaking scene before him. His eyes glued to Karna who was sitting by a stone in the cliff side as he watch the rising sun in between two mountains and below them was green of forest that stretch out in miles. They were currently on a trip to go mountain climbing and they have decided to stay in a cabin situated by the cliff before continuing on.   
  
Karna realized that Siegfried was watching him so he looked back and smiled at him. It was just too lovely and too bright that he felt like he's going to be blinded by his radiance. If he had to choose which is more beautiful; the rising sun slowly enveloping the world in it's warmth or Karna. He'd choose Karna in a heartbeat.   
  
Karna called over for Siegfried to join him watch the sunrise. He took his place next to him draping a shawl over their shoulder to keep them from getting cold in the early morning breeze.   
  
He was so scared when they had the bond removed even being prepared for the consequences he'd never once thought imaging that Karna won't make it, the fear he had years ago when he rushed him in the hospital came resurfacing back once again but this time he would not make a stupid mistake like he did before.  
  
Miraculously Karna made a quick progress on his recovery, what they expected years of it only took him a few months, Siegfried was there in every step for him or maybe it was his presence that made Karna kept going. Just a month ago he was fully recovered and from then on they were taking little trips here and there.  
  
Sigurd did gave Karna a year off. Something that he now regrets as the couple are now slacking off from their job but couldn't reprimand them of it because the two needed this time off away from all the stress.   
  
Siegfried put an arm around Karna's shoulder, nuzzling his nose against his hair down to his neck making Karna let out a small chuckle from the ticklish sensation. Siegfried is acting like a big dog again.  
  
Ever since the bond was removed he had been crazy about Karna's scent to the point of addiction. He already liked Karna's faint scent before with the bond and now that it's more prominent even without his heat, Siegfried just couldn't have enough of it he would always took few minutes to scent him and hold him in his arms.   
  
In just a few months they would be getting married and how much the two are looking forward to it. After that they would bond when Karna's heat comes, they wanted to do this right and there was no need for them to rush. Until now he couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to have Karna in his life. They had gone through a lot of challenges and if you think about it they were incredibly lucky to find each other despite all the circumstances that separates them. Siegfried would spend eternity on appreciating these little moments he had with him.   
  
Karna was starting to fell asleep. He did woke up quite early and leaning next to Siegfried was just making him feel warm and comfortable. Seeing that, the alpha made Karna lean on his shoulder, humming him back to sleep.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments until Siegfried shot up with his eyes dilating and sudden sense of over protectiveness. Karna's scent was becoming stronger and he couldn't keep his calm, the feeling of anxiousness and the need to take the omega somewhere was overwhelming.  
  
Karna sat up looking up at Siegfried with lidded eyes and flushed face. "Siegfried" he panted making the alpha swallow in excitement, Karna looked so erotic and his scent was making him dizzy with want. "I think I'm going into heat." he said softly, his voice almost begging him.  
  
The two ended up panicking with Karna’s untimely heat.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what to do with the epilogue but I'm undecided whether I'd do the heat (smut) scene or wedding. It's just one over the other. Or both.
> 
> Someone help me decide what do I do with the next chapter!!!!


	15. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how red I am reading this. Thanks once again to senpai for this wonderful piece

Karna clung at Siegfried's shirt tightly as he whimpers from the throbbing pain of his lower half, he could feel the slick slowly dripping out of his hole as he nuzzled his cheek against the alpha for comfort. The feverish heat that ran the course of his body was both old and new; something that he had not expected to experience in a long time, being affected by the alpha's scent and the need to be claimed.

His pheromones affecting the alpha who looked at him with hunger. Siegfrieds excitement pushing him furthering down in his delirious heat. All he could think about was to mate, claim and impregnate him. They were affecting each other that their scents was becoming like a drug that was making them addicted.

It didn't take too long until Siegfried snatched his luscious lips, to taste and and savor him. The kiss was so sudden and breathtaking. It was frenzied, filled with unspoken desires and unbridled need. The squelching sounds of their saliva as their tongue explores each others mouth hungrily rings in their ears so loudly.

Karna pulled away gasping for air. He wanted more but he should know better to have decency to go somewhere more private. "Hng..." he panted at Siegfried's ear, burying his head in his broad shoulder. "Not.. here..." he pleaded despite being at his limit and all he wanted was for the man to just take him already and fill him up.

Siegfried nodded. Karna let out a surprised gasped when Siegfried swept him up and run back inside the cabin. The old lady who was the caretaker was about to inquire what was wrong upon seeing her master carrying Karna with a flustered expression but immediately got the message that the omega was in heat just from the scent alone. She deemed it best to leave the two alone, locking all the doors in the house before leaving them.   
  
The scorching swelter of his rut threatened to consume Siegfried with every idle moment he spent carrying his mate back in the confines of their room. It doesn't help that Karna kept nipping at his neck so hungry like a kitten wanting for its mother's milk.

Karna bounced in the mattress when Siegfried dropped him onto the bed, the lavender scented sheet was cool against his feverishly hot body. Siegfried stood rigid at the side of the bed, staring down at Karna with glazed eyes. Karna simply gave him a smile, removing his sweatpants and spreading his legs and beckoning his lover in his arms.

Siegfried licked at his lips in excitement. The omega was just too beautiful and so willing. Looking at Karna spreading himself before him like a scrumptious offering, he was already dripping with slick and his dick was so hard that even just the lightest of stimulation would make him cum. And his scent. His scent was screaming of lust and desire , making it difficult for Siegfried to focus on a simple task of unzipping his bloody pants...

When his hard cock was finally out of the confines of his clothes, Siegfried snatched the omega by his ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed. Karna's wet hole clenched in anticipation as the male lined his throbbing length on his slick heat, wrapping his legs around Siegfried's hips. There was neither pain nor rejection towards the alpha like his previous heats.

Without any preparation nor warning, Siegfried slammed into his streaming hole almost immediately, ripping Karna apart in one swift thrust. Karna's eyes went wide with wonder, his back arching back from the bed, the sensation of being filled was overwhelming. A scream mixed with pain and pleasure ripped from his throat, his voice so unrecognizable as his orgasm crashed into him in pure ecstasy.

It felt as if Siegfried had broken him apart and slammed back together in a span of single breath. It felt so amazing that he could see the stars from the overwhelming pleasure.

This was unlike any of their slow and passionate love making whenever Karna goes into heat. Siegfried would always be so hesitant, afraid of inflicting any pain on Karna. He'd spend an hour between his thighs, savoring him and giving him the utmost of pleasure in slow sensual worship. Making sure that his beloved was not hurting all the while Siegfried's was rock hard, pre-cum leaking over the tip of his cock; desperate to pounce at the omega. But then he'd get another taste and he'd just start his worships all over again again until the two of them are over the edge and begging each other for completion.

Right now, however, has none of that sweetness and intimacy. Siegfried was too intoxicated by Karna's scent, Karna could only think of wanting more of his mate. Neither had the patience for tenderness... This was savage and animalistic but neither seemed to care for it, continually craving for each other.

The wooden frame of the bed creaked loudly beneath them. Siegfried thrusted into Karna's body fast and rough without restraint, the slick heat so tight around his cock. It felt so good that he didn't want it to stop until they are satiated. Only the lewd sound of slapping skins, the squelching of slick from each trust and their moans filled the room, encouraging Siegfried to continue from ravaging the omega beneath him.

Karna met him stroke for stroke sending him close to another orgasm. "Sieg..fired I'm going to..." he moaned his thoughts were incoherent from the pleasure that he was feeling but Siegfried understood what his mate needed.

Siegfried leaned down as he held Karna's slender frame closely as he set on a faster and deeper place, hitting the sweet spot that made the omega scream in pure bliss over and over as Karna rode out his second orgasm. Siegfried was close as well. he thrusted once then twice in Karna twitching hole, pulling out slowly earning a soft whimper of complain from the his mate who was still sensitive from having just came, before slamming back making Karna scream, his cock submerge to the hilt, letting out a groan that sounded almost like a growl as he release his hot thick seeds inside of his mate's greedy hole.

"Karna..." Siegfried whispered against his ears as he felt his body twitched beneath him, feeling so full of him. Karna let out the breath that he was holding, wrapping his arms around Siegfried and pulled him from a messy kiss.

Having their release made them somewhat calm down a little but it's still not enough to satiate their burning lust that was consuming both of them to madness. Karna could not get enough, he wanted more, he needed more of this sense of fulfillment that his body had longed for like a drop of water in the midst of the dry desert.

Pulling out of the kiss to gasp for air they wished they didn't need at that moment. With eyes darkened with lust, he looked at Siegfried who was eyeing him like he was a prey so delicious. Despite having just cum he was still inside Karna. He wanted him as much as Karna wanted him as well.

Soft whimper escaped his lips as Karna pushed himself up so that he was sitting on his thighs, he and Siegfried are face to face with each other, locking their lips once more in a hungry kiss. Their tongues rolling in each others mouth to drown out the moans as Karna started to slowly moving his hips, grinding his ass against his mate hard cock.

Karna pushed Siegfried down in the bed using his weight, making the male lie on his back, straddling on top of Siegfried as he rolled his hips with wild abandon. You feel so... good..." he breathed, lolling his head back from the exquisite pleasure.

Siegfried was obviously enjoying the view, thrusting up even as Karna bounced back. They have shared many heats together but this was the first time that Karna was this aggressive and out of control -or maybe he was always like this but the pain of mating with someone who was not his bond was keeping him from doing so - ,they both are.

Siegfried was happy that Karna looked so blissful and fulfilled from each thrust. From the scent that was growing more and more sweeter, his soft moans and his actions and expressions; that his head was lolling back from bliss and that erotic face flushed in red was enough to make Siegfried lose it. It was taking all of Siegfried not to pounce at him all over again and let Karna enjoy this. 

"Ahhh! Haa... haaa...More...Siegfried!" Karna moaned loudly sending him over the edge. In the end Siegfried lose the battle of patience with a sense of feeling that this was just so unfair that he had to say his name like that.

He held him by the hips to lift Karna up, pulling out from him and making him wince from the loss of contact and he was so close to his climax too!

"Sumanai." Siegfried whispered as he shift their position quickly. Positioning Karna to lay on his stomach, lifting his hips so that it his ass was in perfect presentation and lined with Siegfried's cock as he knelt behind him, slowly easing his hard length inside the omega's hole once more.

Karna gasped sharply when Siegfried thrust back into his wet embrace. He moaned sweetly, arching back and resting his head against Siegfried's shoulder as the male leaned down trailing kisses from his shoulder towards his nape.

He shuddered when Siegfried licked at it, savoring it. Also it was as if he was silently asking for confirmation. There was no hesitation. Karna tilted his neck for Siegfried offering himself to him. They have dream of this for so long, there was no need to hold back.

Siegfried's teeth tore into the tender flesh of Karna's neck at the same time he started his deep, fervent thrusts into the male's quivering hole as he climaxed once more. Karna cried out, from pain or pleasure, it was unclear to him all he knew that he wanted this moment more than anything.   
  
Blood filled Siegfried's mouth, the heavenly taste shocking his system. He had fantasized about this moment, the moment that he could bond Karna for so long that he came again right then and there.

That single moment was so intense, almost spiritual experience, leading to a union that transcended the physical. Not only were their bodies connected, but their souls were as well. To them it was like a part of them that was separated for so long came back, like a puzzle piece that was fitting so perfectly. Everything felt like it was falling in the right place.

Siegfried gathered Karna in his arms and sit up, lening by the bed's headboard. Karna's back was against Siegfried chest with the male's arm wrapped around him so possessive. Heaving from such euphoria of that moment that he needed a minute to catch his breath. In the meanwhile Siegfried tended to their bonding mark, licking the blood clean his heart swelling with joy as he did. Their bodies still connected not wanting to separate.

Karna peered over his shoulder to give Siegfried a light kiss on the cheek "I love you." he whispered so sweetly. Siegfried returned the kiss, once more their lips found one another as they exchange words of love in the bliss of that moment. They just filled so fulfilled and complete.

After a few moments. Karna felt a little mischievous, rolling his hips playfully, fully aware that his mate was still fully sheathed inside him, in that instant Siegfried became fully hard inside him once more, so sensitive from the slight movement.

"Sumanai" Siegfried blushed when Karna gave him a small smirk. Lifting himself up slightly and slowly down once more in his thick length that made Siegfried groan. "Siegfried~ I want more." Karna begged and there was no way he could say no.

Siegfried smiled as he did as his mate bid, unleashing his love and lust all at once. They continued where they left off. Moving seamlessly from position to position. Making love endlessly with so much passion and holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

Who knows how long it had been or when they lost count how many times they came already. By the time that they were satiated they were both sprawled on the mattress that was now on the floor -they broke the bed somewhere along the lines of their love making and they only moved because Siegfried didn't want Karna to get hurt- their legs tangled with each others and fast asleep in each other's embrace.

Once they awoke it'll be another round until Karna's heat was over, their original purpose for coming there was long forgotten.

-

-

-

During the duration of his heat they locked themselves in their room except for when Siegfried going out from time to time to get all the necessary things that they would need over the course of Karna's heat. Thankfully the old couple looking after the place already had everything prepared, saving Siegfried the anxiousness from being away from his mate for too long.

Once it was over they needed to purchase a new bed and personally clean the mess that they did. Even the old lady was teasing them about it. They just spend the next few days there relaxing instead of going out and enjoying each others company over the warm fireplace and relishing the bliss of their bond because after this they would be back on doing their responsibilities and have less time with each other again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Please send this file to human resource department." karna ordered giving one task from one person to another and then one more task came in for him to do. Listening to their morning reports and reading the documents. It's a tough morning for him filled with a lot of things.

Once everyone had left the room. Karna leaned his back on the the comfy chair and taking a long breath. He felt tired from all the work he had to so. And it was still so early in the morning.

It’s been two months since Karna returned to work. Between the work and papers that had piled up during his absence and the preparations for the upcoming wedding that was getting closer by each day, he totally had no time to relax at all. Thankfully, Sieg had done an amazing job in his place that he could have this little time to take a breath. Even now he was still helping him, well except for anything related to Gilgamesh. He had a severe aversion to that guy and it was not hard to guess why.

Karna raised his arms above his head, stretching his muscles. He knew that he was working too hard the past few days but recently he just felt so tired and sleepy all the time. Maybe relaxing for too long had made him a little bit weak and slower compared to before. He needed to make sure not to slack off anymore.

He returned back to reading the documents that still needed to be signed. Trying his hardest to concentrate but he couldn’t help but think about his mate. It’s been weeks since he last saw him and he couldn’t help but miss Siegfried.

As much as he wanted to go to Siegfried or call him over for lunch he can’t because the guy was out of the country for a business trip. Recently they’ve been missing each other, whether one of them is out of the country for business or too busy.

While being apart like this does make it more exciting when they see each other again, and they would always make love when they do Karna couldn’t help but miss him everyday. He wasn’t this bad before but right now he longs for the alpha’s constant presence to the point that he couldn’t concentrate on his work.

“Please don’t go out looking like that else someone might jump on you.” Helena chuckled as she closed the door giving him a knowing smirk, in her hands another set of documents for Karna to read.

“Like what?” Karna asked.

“A really tempting erotic look.” She snickered. “You look like a lovesick puppy that’s thinking about dirty things.”

Karna blushed and looked at his face in the mirror making him blush harder than he already is. She was right and that was just embarrassing to be seen like that. He should really stop thinking about Siegfried while at work, which was impossible.

“I’m sorry.” He said slumping down on his chair.

“That’s alright, that’s alright.” She assured “Can’t blame you, the wedding date is close after all.”

“Ahhh.” Karna nodded in agreement even though it has completely nothing to do with the wedding. To the couple it was now nothing more than a formality now that they were bonded.

The two chatted for a little bit more before proceeding on their work when the door suddenly slammed opened. A girl with a long pink hair wearing gothica lolta clothes rushed in and hugged Karna.

“Karna!” she whined

“Elizabeth!” Karna said in surprise as she tackled him on his chair. Helena just shook her head, how many times does she need to tell her that she need to knock on the door before charging in.

“I’m sorry about this.” Mata Hari, her manager or caretaker at this point came following inside. Standing next to Helena as they watch her wail at Karna.

“Karna you have to help me!!” Elizabeth cried

“What’s wrong Elizabeth?” He asked calmly, patting the girls head. When Karna was accepted in their family it was Elizabeth who had grown quite attach to him, it may have gotten to the point that Robin got jealous of her attachment towards him and Karna in return spoils her.

“I need sponsor for my joint concert with Nero but Carmilla and Sigurd refuses no matter how nicely I ask!!” she whined. “Those people just don’t see how much they would earn with this. Even my fiance isn’t supportive of it.”

“Calm down,” Karna cooed. “You can’t blame your sister and Sigurd, they are already sponsoring a lot of events and companies already. Also did you make a proper proposal for it before you told them?.”

Elizabeth just shook her head and looked up at him with puppy eyes. He couldn’t resist it when she does that. “Will you be my sponsor then?” she asked.

Karna had to think for a long moment. Sigurd and Carmilla did tell him to stop spoiling Elizabeth but it’s not like she was doing something bad and to Karna it’s amazing that Elizabeth wanted to pursue what she liked doing, even though it does get a little overboard.

Karna gave Helena a pleading look and she just sighed in defeat. “Yes, yes.” She said “If I remember correctly we still have an extra fund that we can use or if you want you can use your own money since you barely touch your bank account.”

Elizabeth gasped in joy and hugged Karna happily “Thank you Karna! You’re the best. I’ll sing for you on your wedding day!”

“Okay.” Karna said

Elizabeth finally jumped off him and grabbed something from her bag that Mata Hari was carrying and took out a small bag “I almost forgot that I brought you the brand of coffee that you liked when we went to London.” she said putting it in front of Karna.

Karna smiled at the gesture. Elizabeth was rarely this considerate of other people but she doesn’t mind when it’s Karna who always spoils her. She even got down the flavor that Karna wanted.

Karna opened the bag to savor the scent of the coffee beans but as soon as he did he put it down back on the table and cover his mouth before rushing towards the restroom sink and throw up.  
“Karna!?” What's wrong?” Elizabeth panicked following after him and patting his back in concern.

Helena and Mata Hari just looked at each other in confusion.

Karna immediately opened the faucet letting the water run as he wiped his mouth. “Sorry, I must’ve ate a lot last night during my dinner with Enkidu.” he said, embarrassed to show such sight towards them. It was also concerning. This was the second time that he had vomited this morning.

Elizabeth helped Karna sat back in the chair feeling a little bit dizzy and weak.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Helena asked “You’re turning paler.” she pointed

“Ahh” Karna nodded. “Sorry but can you please close the container for me. The scent is making me nauseous again.” Karna said. Now Helena and Mata Hari looked at each other again. Karna liked coffee a lot, coming from doing his part time on a coffee shop in the past made him somewhat a connoisseur and him being suddenly not wanting it was just

“Are you pregnant?” Mata Hari finally asked with a jolly tone, seemingly unaffected by everything.

All four of them went silent in a single breath as they stared at Mata Hari then to Karna and then to each other and then all eyes back at Karna.

Karna began to wrack his brain for the possibility. He and Siegfried was always careful when they have sex so there should be no way and…. Karna’s eyes widened when he remembers what happened. He shot up from his chair in shock.

Now that he thinks about it they did lose it two months ago when Karna had his sudden heat. They did it so many time that he already lost count how many time Siegfried came inside him that continued for the rest of his heat and after that they totally forgot about taking the meds.

The three girls waited anxiously until Karna came out of the rest room with a pregnancy test. Why Helena had one prepared in her desk, no one questioned it. The most important question is if Karna was really pregnant or not.

Elizabeth tapped at her fingers impatiently, she was about to bore a hole in the floor from walking in circles in front of the door. She jumped when she heard a flush and the door clicking open.

The other two looking at him expectantly as Karna went out. Karna’s face was still blank when he got out but she should know better.

“I…I....” Karna said hesitantly making the other three anticipate the answer even more even though they had a gut feeling already they just needed to hear it so badly. “I’m pregnant.” Karna said showing them them the three pregnancy kit, each with two dark lines that stands out too much there can be no mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai: Just wondering if people liked this smut or you're just here for this.  
> Please comment on what think if this was too much or just the right amount.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sleepy when I worked on this so very sorry for all the mistakes

The tense atmosphere around the room was suffocating. It was nothing new during their board meeting but what was bothering everyone was the cause of this weird atmosphere around them.   
  
For once, it was a miracle that there was no arguments between Siegfried and Karna while they run through the entire meeting. Instead they were just dead silence between them, a very awkward one.   
  
Even Sigurd couldn't ignore this awkwardness any further and he kept looking back and forth between two; Siegfried who was staring at Karna intensely, he didn't even think that the guy was blinking. Karna on the other hand seemed as if he was paying attention to the reports but his hand kept fidgeting and he kept looking at Siegfried once in a while.   
  
It was so stifling that everyone wished they were arguing instead of doing whatever they are doing right now. Everyone had to endure it during the entire meeting. It was hell! When the gathering was finally adjourned everyone was just so happy that all of them quickly filed out of the room, not wanting to stay in the presence of an agitated alpha and an anxious omega.    
  
"Siegfried" Sigurd called "Also Karna I need to talk to the two of you."   
  
The two looked at him in confusion but nonetheless stayed    
  
"Soo... anything I should know about the two of you?" Sigurd asked. The two returned his question with a puzzled expression.    
  
Sigurd had to roll his eyes sarcastically with a groan, must he really spell it out for them. "Siegfried you've been too agitated the entire meeting and might I add that you're making everyone uneasy with your pheromones, even Karna is ! So what is it that the two of you are arguing about again?"   
  
"Nothing is wrong." Siegfried answered "Or at least it should be. I just feel... restless and I just can't explain it. But part of me felt...a little more possessive than usual. I felt this urge and need to shield my mate." he just really couldn't put it in the right words but his instinct was telling him that something was going on and he couldn't ignore it.   
  
"What? Do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" Sigurd crossed his arms against his chest as he looked at the two. Siegfried seemed confused and Karna looked a bit dazed, or more like his mind is elsewhere rather than this conversation.   
  
"No!" Siegfried said "It's not bad for sure, that much I can tell." He was just feeling so happy and a big part of him was telling him there was a reason Karna seemed uncomfortable since he saw him before the meeting. He's always happy to see Karna, especially since they haven't seen each other for weeks, but this one is just different. A reason that made his heart swell and ego boost.   
  
"Hahaha don't tell me Karna is pregnant." Sigurd jokes. He had a similar episode in the past when Brynhild gave him the news and well while there was a big chance.    
  
"Actually... I am..." Karna said frankly.   
  
The two alpha stared at him with open mouth and then Karna repeated "I'm pregnant." He was nervous how they would take this news, he knew that they were both capable adults but it felt like it was wrong because they're still not officially married. But does it still matter if they were going to get married soon anyways?   
  
"You're really pregnant?"Siegfried's face broke out in big smile he looked at Karna as if he was the most wonderful thing on earth, which he already was to him before all of this. He held his mate's hand and gave it a long kiss. Things finally made sense to him. His heart swelling with pride and happiness as he anticipates Karna's answer.   
  
Karna nodded. "Four weeks by now. I had Helena accompany me to the doctor last week." he paused looking up at Siegfried with doe eyes "I actually wanted to tell you sooner but saying it through the phone just doesn’t feel right."   
  
"You're pregnant and I'm going to be a father!" Siegfried muttered in shock. He enveloped him in a bear hug swaying him, his scent nothing but happy pheromones that made Karna happy as well that Siegfried was so excited about the news's.   
  
Okay. Maybe a little too happy. Karna yelped when Siegfried swept him up off his feet and spun him around. "You're pregnant." He repeated once more as if he was still trying to process it "I'm going to be a father!"   
  
Sigurd was smiling as watched them bask in their bliss of happiness. Siegfried is so excited and Karna was begging him to be put down which his brother did when he felt that his mate was getting uncomfortable from all the swinging motion.   
  
"You two couldn't even wait to get married before getting a kid." He teased making the two blush. "Sorry." They both said even though he didn't meant to scold them. He smirked at at them and that's when he noticed Sieg and Carmilla peeking by the door.    
  
He motined them to come inside and when they learned of the news they congratulated the couple and they were eagerly asking about it. Looks like another terrible case of baby fever is going to run in their family and they needed to throw a baby shower now after the wedding....   
  
After a few months Karna will be taking a maternity leave. In the back of his mind, Sigurd is seriously worried for their company with Karna taking too many leaves... But who cares, right? He'll just have to make sure that Siegfried work to the bone and twice as hard to make up for him. What's more important was that he'll have a nephew/niece soon.    
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/   
  
_ He felt so horrible _   
  
That's all Karna could think when he woke up; a generous helping of nausea accompanied with dizziness as he slipped out of Siegfried's embrace. The alpha was beginning to stir as well, probably woken by Karna's restless arousal.   
  
He sat at the end of bed, feet dangling over the edge as a cool sheen of sweat coated his forehead. It felt so hot all of a sudden.   
  
"Mmm...Karna?" Siegfried's voice slurred with sleepiness, his movements sluggish as he started rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.    
  
The slight movement of the bed shifting under him made Karna wince; his head starting to spin as everything felt all too raw, too over exaggerated. Even his mates voice which would have calmed and been appreciated on any other day was too loud now.    
  
The lack of response was enough to draw Siegfried out of his half woken state a little more; concern lacing his scent as he sat up as well.   
  
"Karna what's wrong-" Siegfried hardly had the chance to finish his question before his mate was up and darting out of sight. His urgent scramble leading in the direction of their bathroom as he slipped in; not even bothering with the lights in his haste.   
  
By now Siegfried was fully awake, he was afraid as he rushed out of bed and after his mate; reaching the bathroom just in time to catch the tail end of Karna heaving into the empty toilet bowl.   
  
Karna looked pale, his eyes puffed and watery as he leaned heavily against the pristine white bowl. Siegfried was just about to approach him when a new wave of nausea seemed to hit full force, another gut wrenching episode leaving him trembling in place; gripping the toilet for dear life.   
  
Siegfried knew of Karna's morning sickness but he didn't imagine it to be this bad. It looked like the strength was just sapped right out of him; his body slouched as if in defeat, eyes glazed and unseeing.   
  
Siegfried approached his mate slowly and cautious; crouching next to his mate as he hovered closer still. This time, Siegfried wasn't interrupted, his hand slowly coming to rest between Karna's shoulder blades and rubbing comforting circles into the loosening muscles.   
  
He didn't say anything, merely stayed by his mate's side; a comforting presence to help him through this. Karna couldn't be more thankful, his head was still spinning and he didn't think he'd be able to tolerate much noise for the time being.   
  
They stayed that way for a good few minutes, Siegfried never leaving his side as Karna panted; his strength slowly returning bit by bit as they waited. Eventually, Karna just gave in. He leaned into Siegfried's soothing touch, allowing himself to be vulnerable before him and knowing his mate would take care of the rest.   
  
Siegfried didn't let him down, he never did. He wet a towel in the nearby sink and started to clean him up. The damp cloth washed away the sweat and sick from his body, erasing the evidence and leaving Karna feeling lighter in its wake.   
  
Once cleaned, Siegfried gathered Karna up in his arms before bringing them back to the bed. It was still too early to go out, being 4 am, and Karna didn't look like he was in the best condition for any work today.   
  
He made a mental note to contact Sieg and Helena that Karna won't be able to go to work plus taking him to the hospital for a check-up, all the while trying his best to accommodate his mate in their room. Doing what he can to make Karna feel better.   
  
As soon as he was satisfied with the results, he lay next to his mate, nuzzling him a tad before rubbing their scent glands together in a gentle slide of protection. It was meant more to provide a sense of relief for his mate; the pheromones produced acting as a calmant of sorts.   
  
When the omega had fallen back to sleep Siegfried curled himself around Karna; draping an arm over his listless form and curving it into a protective hold around his waist. He just hope that over the next few months these sickness would go away.   
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\   
  
It's been a week after that horrible morning sickness and Karna was starting to get annoyed. Ever since that morning Siegfried is constantly overreacting over little things around Karna. If Karna ever felt just slightly dizzy or little pain Siegfried would immediately rush him the hospital over every little thing.   
  
He's fussing around too much that Siegfried was even there at his office doing the side things that Helena should be doing instead. Like brewing him a cup of tea - because Karna couldn't stand coffee at the moment.    
  
While he liked the attention and it's heartening that his mate was too concerned for him. Siegfried was not doing any work at all making Karna's workload pile up instead and Siegfried's constant moving here and there around in his office was getting in the way of his work as well when all Karna wanted was to be done with this as soon as he can so that he could drag that man home and cuddle with him all night long.    
  
All of this was making Karna even more dizzy.   
  
Helena was running through Karna's schedule for the day while he worked on the few documents that he needed to review. The clattering sounds in the background that Siegfried causes was really ringing in his ears.   
  
Karna had enough of this over protectiveness and constant doting. He stood up from his chair and dragged Siegfried out of the room.   
  
"For goodness sake! I'm pregnant not a cripple!" Karna said in a cold tone, glaring at Siegfried before slamming it close. Effectively kicking his mate out of the room for the silence that he longed for.    
  
Karna let out a long sigh as he lean his back on the chair when he sat down. Running his hand on his hair feeling absolutely relieved or tired, probably a mix of both.    
  
"Isn't that a little bit too harsh?" Helena asked looking at the door where Siegfried was constantly knocking and calling for his mate. It's not hard to imagine that the poor guy look like a kicked puppy outside the office, hopefully he would still retain some dignity as the CEO but that was unlikely.   
  
Helena couldn't blame her boss for being harsh. Karna was usually kind and calm-natured, but after news of his pregnancy, resulting in endless coddling from his mate and everyone, he was at his limit. Karna was fiercely independent, and being treated like he was made of glass even made someone of his nature irritated to no end.    
  
All of this and Karna was still at the first trimester of his pregnancy. How much when he enters the later phases when the baby starts kicking? Karna shuddered, he didn't even want to imagine it.   
  
"Oh by the way!" Helena said making Karna look at her "The new desk set that you ordered had finally arrived when do you want it to be set up?" she asked   
  
"This instant." Karna answered.   
  
"Alright but we have to move all of your documents from that desk first."   
  
"No, set it up across this desk."   
  
Helena looked at Karna, tilting her head in confusion "Didn't you order a new one because you want to replace that desk?" she asked   
  
"No. That one is for Siegfried, he can move his files and computer here for the time being and do some work." he said hiding his blush through his bangs, while he want Siegfried to be productive he of course want to be close to his mate all the time as well. This can be a good excuse for them to share an office.   
  
Helena couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably seeing not only the alpha hopeless but this omega as well "You two are such an insufferable couple." she teased.    
  
_ Meanwhile outside... _   
  
Sieg stood there dumbfounded upon seeing his brother staring hard on Karna's office door. He looked around the office and saw that the others are whispering to each other. He choose to ignore the whispers   
  
"Why don't you just go in?" Sieg asked.   
  
Siegfried looked at him as if he was about to cry. Sieg might be his brother but it's still a bit unsettling seeing a 190 cm giant almost in tears that he couldn't help but take a step back.    
  
"Karna kicked me out of the room." Siegfried whimpered and for the first time (maybe not) Sieg is very embarrassed for his brother as some of the female employee's snickered.    
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/   
  
  
  
"Are you not going?" Kunti asked her son, her face scrunched in worry as she carefully approached Arjuna. The dark skin man stood still   
  
After their conversation with Karna back at that party Arjuna had become indifferent towards them. He divorced his wife and left their family. His siblings voiced out their concern and disagreement on such rash decision but Kunti could only blame himself for failing to be a good mother.   
  
"I would just ruin it for them if I go there." Arjuna spoke as he turned towards his mother. Kunti could almost cry seeing her son's heartbroken smile. Today was Siegfried and Karna's wedding day, it was one of the big news along with the rumor going around that Karna was already pregnant which was why the wedding date was suddenly moved earlier.    
  
Being away from everything somehow made Arjuna think more clearly. He thought that when Karna had left years ago that he understand what he did wrong but in reality he knew nothing of it.    
  
He had made Karna suffer for a long time. Treating him badly just because his mother and brother did without even knowing why. Separating him from his fated mate by their unwanted bond, not only he was shunned by their family because of that he also had to suffer the pain of separation. Arjuna wanted to justify that by saying that he was forced by his family but it was him who let Duryodhana take him away from that time, afraid from the shame and his mother's disappointment.    
  
When it was convenient for him he sought out Karna when he was finally living a peaceful life. For his own selfishness to drown out the guilt of that night and the fact that he allowed his mother to slowly poison Karna, for his own selfishness he destroyed that little happiness that Karna had built. Even forcing him to leave the life that he had here.   
  
Whenever Arjuna thinks of that time.. the what if's of when he could have convinced Karna to stay with him, he couldn't help but imagine thousands of scenarios of them living together but never once did he ever foresee that Karna would smile like he did when he was with Siegfried. If Karna had stayed with him he wouldn't be able to give him a future an live a life of shame and hiding. There was no happiness in that. 

  
Arjuna smiled. Karna made forgiving so easy but in reality it was just hard, really. Just how kind and foolish can that person be?   
  
Arjuna was clearly aware of that now and his own selfish self. The good thing that he could do for him was to disappear from his life. It still hurts to know that he was happy with someone else but maybe in time... in time he might be able to look at him, wish him well and say that he was happy for him.   
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/   
  
  
  
A pleasant breeze from the north rustled in the surrounding shrubs and tree's, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo that stood by the lake, with beautiful mountain scenery as the sun was setting down.    
  
The whole area was festooned with decorative light lamps, floating lanterns, and tiki torches to illuminate the area, adorned with different kinds of pretty and sweet smelling flowers, colorful papers and paper made flowers. A makeshift aisle was placed inside the gazebo and was decorated with small warm lights and different colored lilies making it look perfect for the wedding.   
  
In front of the aisle, two columns of wooden pew was set in place, where the guest are excitedly seated. It was divided by a red carpet with scattered white rose petals in between making the perfect entrance for the entourage. The small orchestra group was fine tuning their instruments on the side of the venue, getting ready for the ceremony that will be held soon.    
  
It was so Siegfried and Karna to hold their wedding ceremony outdoors. And the place that they choose was a special place for the two of them. It was the lake that they've often been to during their little get-away with their friends when they were still in college. They have lot of good and bad memories in that place making it the perfect place for this auspicious event.    
  
After a long time of preparation and mulling over the plans and hectic preparations. The two are very lucky to have friends that had helped them out in the wedding preparations, especially since they were working on a different country.   
  
Siegfried stood there nervously at the aisle as the song started to play signaling for the entourage to enter. One by one family and friends started to walk on the red carpet leading to the aisle, everyone was well and neatly dressed. You can also tell by their expression that they are honored to be the witness in this sacred union. Some show excitement, support and shed tears of happiness.    
  
Call it some sort of play by fate but it was actually Marie's wedding company that had arranged everything and the clothes were all from Kiyohime, they insisted on making Karna wear a gown again but the couple had refused. The catering was handled by Emiya and Tamamo, even after their days at working at the cafe they still ended up working together in the kitchen. And a lot more of their friends contributed into it.   
  
The song changed and everyone looked at the back awaiting for the beautiful bride to come. Siegfried's smile widened as he laid his eyes on his mate. His white hair combed back and tied into half pony with a blue ribbon matching his tux; the small baby bump in his stomach not visible with his clothes, in his hand he carried blue roses. Karna was so beautiful that Siegfried just wanted this wait to be over with so he could just kiss him and appreciate the best thing in his life.   
  
Everyone let out a small chuckle when Sigurd to hold him in place to stop him from walking out of the gazebo to meet Karna halfway through the aisle. For someone who took this long to get married he was pretty excited. How could he not be? His mate's usual blank expression was now filled with pure happiness and love that his eyes glistened with tears.   
  
Karna was walked by Duryodhana who was in charge of guiding him at the aisle; the man was already a crying mess and they've just started. Karna was whispering soothing words to him but still didn't help.   
  
"If you stop trying to run towards the altar and walk properly then I'll stop crying." Duryodhana whined in a whisper. "You're that eager to get married." he added.   
  
It made Karna blush. He was indeed trying to walk as fast as he could to get to Siegfried sooner that he might have been dragging Duryodhana, thankfully the guy had managed to keep him in place. Even though to Karna a few months ago this celebration was just thought of as a formality but right now that he is here, he was just so happy to get to be with that person and their union celebrated by both friends and family.    
  
When they finally made it to the aisle Karna just wanted to kiss Siegfried and the other feel the same way, there was just so much in their heart right now that couldn't be expressed in words alone. Both Sigurd and Duryodhana had to stop them, just how many times do they need to stop them for the duration of the wedding ceremony?   
  
Before Duryodhana gave Karna to Siegfried he threatened him one last time and to which the couple took very seriously but Siegfried gave him his assurance that he'd never let Karna cry tears of sadness.    
  
During the entire ceremony the two are just in their own bubble as they hold hands and stared at each other's eyes lovingly when they said their vows. There was no couple so perfect and so in love as they are at that moment.    
  
"No words can possibly express the vow that I give to you now - it is an ineffable part of myself that I place in your care as we join together." Siegfried said looking at Karna, both of them seemed to have entered their own bubble. "You have been my best friend, mentor, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."   
  
Now it was Karna's turn to say her vows, he stuttered at first as she tries her hardest not to cry tears of joy and start sobbing. "When we first met back in college I never would have imagined that this is going to be the future that I had with you especially when everyone was telling me that you were stalking me." Karna let out a strangled laugh as tears started to fall "You were one of the many friends and people that I looked up to. During the times that I needed someone there you were always with me in everyday, may it be the bad or the good times together."    
  
Siegfried couldn't help but smile, cupping his beloved's cheek and wiping the tears as Karna continued with his vows. "I won't deny that there have been a lot of time that I took our friendship back then for granted and it took me a lot of stupid mistakes to finally realize that you are someone very special to me and you are someone that I couldn't live my life without." Karna smiled up at him. Siegfried was about to lean down and kiss him but the solemniser had to clear his throat to stop them. Next, he took out the rings and gave it to Siegfried first.   
  
Taking Karna's hand and holding it so ever gently, he spoke these words "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."   
  
"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my mate this day and forevermore." Karna spoke, holding onto Siegfried as he put the ring on his ring finger.    
  
"Now for the moment everyone was waiting for! You may now ki-" The solemniser didn't even get to finish his words when Siegfried and Karna eagerly grabbed each other for a kiss earning laughter and shouts of congratulatory words at them. Teasing them that they took forever and they finally got married. They could never be more happy for them.   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
The newly wed couple walked towards the docks, the full moon light reflecting on the lake like silver pool, illuminating their way. While they were the main host for todays wedding the center stage was long stolen by their friends who was getting drunk in the merriness of the party which is why the two had decided to take a quick stroll around the area.   
  
The walked slowly as they looked at the nostalgic places and the new things added in it through the years. The two of them were just quite and enjoying each other's presence, holding each other's hand. They stopped by the three near the lake, the exact same place where Karna wanted to cut off their ties long ago.   
  
Back then, if someone told them that they were going to be married in the future they would certainly say they were crazy, especially since Karna was bounded to someone else before. It was hard to imagine that things would turn out this way yet none of them have any regrets in all the path that they've taken.   
  
"A lot had happened."    
  
"Ahh" Karna nodded "A lot have changed as well. Though there are a lot of things that won't change as well."   
  
"Yeah." Siegfried said as he looked up at the full moon, letting the cold evening breeze pass through them gently. "In the past I've always wondered why i couldn't help but care about you."   
  
"Isn't that because you are too kind for your own good. And I was in a pretty much pitiful state when you found me."   
  
"Sumanai...I couldn't help it. " Siegfried smiled sheepishly "But like I told you it wasn't just purely out of pity."   
  
"Yeah, you were stalking me." Karna pointed making the male sputter in embarrassment "It was pretty sad when you decided to stop coming to the shop though."   
  
"I agree. But in the end I couldn't keep myself away from you, everyday I just found myself drawn to you. You always looked like you were at your wits end but at the same time you looked like you don't give a damn how much the world throws at you and kept on living." Siegfried reminiscence about the old times "I tried my best not to look but I was really interested."   
  
"Do you regret being involved with me?"   
  
"No." Siegfried shook his head, looking back at Karna. "While my life did get turned a bit upside down because of it. But, if you haven't been there, I'd probably be all by myself and lonely now without ever knowing happiness" he said as he embraces Karna.   
  
Karna hugged him back feeling the tears welling in his eyes once more. "Siegfried, you know, I've had a lot of sad experiences when I was young and I've had already given up a lot of things. I'm not strong and I always thought ' why do these unreasonable things happen to me' , 'I'm the unluckiest person' but I can say now that I was also blessed with a lot of happiness."   
  
"The sad times, the hard time, the good times," Karna continued "And the happy times. Siegfried is the one who gave me all of those. I'm happy just being together with you. Thank you for loving me Siegfried."    
  
"Thank you for coming into my life, Karna" Siegfried kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheeks at his hair "I love you so much" he confessed then the two of them felt something in Karna's stomach.   
  
"Did you feel that?" They both stared at each other and nodded, wide eye with wonder and happiness. Parting with each other slightly as Siegfried places a hand on the small bump in Karna's womb, his smile growing bigger that the baby moved again!    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm getting close to the end of this story I just wanna know if anyone even enjoyed this story?
> 
> Please kindly let me know what you think of it so far. Thank you


	17. I'm glad I'm Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update :3
> 
> I've already written most of it like two weeks ago but as I was writing I felt like I want to add a lot more which made all my thought jumbled on which idea to put and not. But here it is!!
> 
> The italic words are for the past.

The light seemed to be flickering on and off in his vision as the stretcher passed through the white halls, his head felt heavy and painful. Karna could feel it, his body was turning cold and numb yet the sharp pain wasn't fading away even if he was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

The pain was like having his insides twisted, pulled, and squeezed. Whenever he fought it, the pain only becomes worse. Also, there was an intense searing pain in his lower back, which was helped when he felt someone applied pressure to it.

Karna had been through a lot of physical pain yet this was of a different scale. It was too much that he wanted to lose his consciousness and escape this pain seeking the comfort of sleep yet that warmth of the hand that held his was keeping him anchored as if it's telling him to stay awake even if the owner of that hands voice words were a little incoherent for him but he knew it.

"Karna breath!!" Siegfried kept shouting frantically as they rushed his mate to the delivery room. This was probably the second time that Siegfried had gotten so scared in his life and all he could do was held on to his hand and do what he was instructed to do, even though they were already expecting this to happen no amount of preparation could have got him ready for this process of childbirth.

While it’s good that their little one will be greeting them soon and it was a day for celebration, but seeing Karna in so much pain had always been too much to bear. If he could take his burden he would do it in a heartbeat. He was just hoping that they would give Karna an epidural already so that the pain he felt would lessen.

Karna groaned in pain when another wave of labor contraction hit him making Siegfried panic again despite knowing that this was normal. Despite the immense pain and he felt scared about this, all that Karna could focus at was Siegfried’s face, he was making the same expression he did years ago and Karna couldn’t help but be worried.

“I’ll be… alright.” Karna tried to assure him but as he winced in pain surely he was not convincing at all but that itself had seemed to snap Siegfried from panicking and hit him with a sense of clarity.

“It’s okay if you’re scared,” Siegfried said making Karna look up to him in wonder, his face free of the earlier panic instead there was only calmness, he place a kiss on his hand. “I’ll stay by your side.” he promised even though his hands were still trembling. He needed to pull himself together, he needs to be there for Karna and not the other way around.

Karna couldn’t help but smile. Ah, we’ve really gone a long way together. He thought fondly as he remembered memories.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

_It was painful whenever Karna tried to move. Even when he was not moving, or just laying on the hospital bed, it hurt as well. Just trying to move a finger send a jolting pain that would shock his entire body._

_This was the result of doing the impossible. The cost of doing a taboo and breaking the rules of bonds. By mating with someone other than your bonded pair will result in death in most cases. Karna was lucky that he was still alive._

_Despite the heavy repercussions on his body, never once did Karna regret what he and Siegfried had done. But he wondered if it was the same for Siegfried._

_More than the pain of his body, he felt pain for Siegfried. Looking at him so worn out as he cared and watched over him all these time. His face devoid of any emotions yet Karna could clearly tell that he was guilty and anxious but whenever he asked him Siegfried would just say that he was alright._

_Siegfried wasn't alright and they both knew it._

_Karna knew that Siegfried couldn't bear it when he see him hurting and he felt guilty of what he had done which is why Karna requested from his doctors to gave him the highest dose of pain reliever he could take and whenever Siegfried touch his hand he would try his best not to flinch and show the pain in his face._

_For a month it stayed that way until Karna felt better enough to be released from the hospital. Even then Karna still had difficulty in walking and he had to go through rehab for a little more._

_Karna could no longer go back to his apartment since Duryodhana already pulled out all his belonging. And there was no way Siegfried would let him go back especially when he learned that Arjuna came to check on Karna there. What he was doing there they didn't even want to know._

_Karna would stay with Siegfried in their house until he was fully recovered. It made no difference to them since Karna had already decided to leave this country with him and it would put the male in ease to be always within arms reach as he work on settling every._

_"You know Siegfried , you don't have to carry." Karna said with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest, he was pouting at him for being insistent._

_"I know, but you scared me half to death when you almost fell down the stairs earlier, I'd rather keep my eye on you." Siegfried said with a chuckle, yet his laugh almost seemed forced. At least, to Karna it was. It was as if ever since he woke up, he was afraid to let him out of his sight. As if he would fade away the moment he was out of his line of sight. In a way, he found it rather endearing but also suffocating. Right now, Karna was kinda hating the stares that people were giving the pair as he carried him back to his house._

_Karna couldn't help but sigh as he stared at the concerned man. He was sweet in his own way, it was one of the reasons why she loved him. "Maybe you should stay with me today and watch some movie then."_

_"That sounds like a great idea." Siegfried said with a smile, a true smile. If he was honest, Karna had no idea just how much he had really missed it. The whole time he was in the hospital they had been forced, as if he was too afraid to show his happiness. Even his eyes had been clouded, it hurt her heart to see him in so much pain._

_Once they were both settled on the couch, Karna had picked the most boring movie on purpose. And just as he wanted Siegfried was starting to fall asleep. He had long noticed the bags under his eyes. Many times, Karna had asked him if he had been losing sleep, only for Siegfried to answer that he was simply busy with everything that was going on._

_Karna knew that was a lie though, he was the reason why Siegfried was afraid to go to sleep. Many times he had found him sleeping at the side of his bed a few times as well when he would wake up. Karna couldn't forget those times either, for every time he would run her fingers through his hair, it would be drenched in sweat and he would be whimpering and begging. Whenever he would wake up he would hold on to karna's with a trembling hands as if to confirm that he was there with him._

_"If you want to sleep go ahead." Karna pulled Siegfried down so that he was lying down on his lap, making the male gasp in surprise._

_He was about to open his mouth to reject her offer. He knew that much that was just how he was. Before he could even say anything, Karna placed his index finger over his lips, causing Siegfried to look at his finger, only to look back up at her eyes. "Siegfried, I know that you haven't sleep for days. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. To see you so scared like this."_

_Siegfried looked away, unable to face him. Karna knew what he must be thinking. That he thought little of him because he was the one that needed comforting, that he needed someone to heal him when he was trying to heal Karna. He cupped his face in her hands as he forced him to look up at him._

_"It's fine to be scared and to be in pain. But please don't push me away, you're not the only one to be blamed about what happened. I am just as guilty as you are. That's why whatever is hurting you, just know that I want to help you just like how you've helped me." he gave him a solemn smile " I don't regret a single moment that you held me, Siegfried. Even if it resulted in my body breaking apart, it was my happiest. To be held by the person that I love the most it was fine for me even if that was the last."_

_Siegfried just blinked his green eyes at him a few times. It seemed that he was debating on his choices. Or rather, allowing himself to absorb the words that Karna had spoken. Then, his vision was blurring from the tears that was welling up in his eyes. He sat up and hugged Karna so tightly that it was painful. Not because his grip hurts but it hurts that he had caused this much grief to Siegfried._

_"I don't regret a single moment of it." he sobbed, the tears that he had been holding back breaking out like a an overflowing dam. "But please, please don't say that it was fine even if it's the last. I was afraid when you wouldn't wake up no matter how much I called. I don't know what I would do looking at you who was lying still in that hospital bed. If you died I..." his words trailed off._

_Karna hugged him back "I'm here. I'm alive." He assured in hushed whispers as he trail circles with his hand along Siegfried's broad back that was tired from carrying all these burdens of their sin. "I am here. I'll stay with you for as long as you'd want me. I won't go anywhere." over and over he said those words as Siegfried cried out, soon he fell asleep from exhaustion._

_Karna let out a small smile of relief. Caressing Siegfried hair as he slept on his lap. The man looked a bit more at ease now in his sleep compared to the previous weeks. He could probably never fathom the fear and anguish he felt during those time that he had fell in a short period of coma but if it would make Siegfried happy Karna wouldn't leave his side. He just hope that time would heal those wounds._

_That time he still didn't understand the weight of his words. For him and for Siegfried as well._

_._  
_._  
_._

_It had been months since Karna moved with Siegfried in his home country. Once Karna had been fully recovered they didn't waste any more time to leave just to avoid any chances on running into Arjuna._

_They lived together with Sigurd and Brynhildr for a month, letting Karna get used to the new environment while both him and Siegfried worked on settling the things they needed to do in both their studies and moving to their new apartment. And on their second month they have moved to their own apartment._

_Everyone had accepted him warmly. At first Karna was anxious about meeting Siegfried's relatives and being introduced as his mate, in fear that they would think badly of him and Siegfried as well for being involved with an omega, a male no less but to his surprise everyone was very accepting and they celebrated the fact that an omega will be a part of their family._

_It was the first for Karna to be treated well because of his secondary gender and it was a shock to him how differently they treated omegas there. He couldn't help but feel blessed to have met people who would treat him no lesser just because of his gender._

_Everything was going smoothly, or at least that's how it was supposed to be. But day by day it was growing more apparent that something was very wrong even others were starting to notice it. It was nothing new that Siegfried and Karna would always be together no matter where they went only now that they both looked displeased with their situation._

_Ever since that day, Siegfried had always seem to be careful with Karna. Not wanting to cause him any kind of distress or fear to the point that he'd keep his distance. But always keeping him within arms reach to the point that Karna felt trapped. Everything about them was so suffocating_  
_They may be living together and they do things together but it felt as if there was this wall between them that was separating the two of them. Siegfried even refuses to touch him in anyway unless necessary nor share his heat with him again. Their conversations has been awkward and little by little they slowly stopped talking, whenever they are outside Siegfried would always make sure he was beside him not letting anyone else approach him._

_Karna felt as if he was some sort of fragile doll on a display, like he was some sort of an rare animal under observation. Precious that you would take care of it but fragile to the point that you would not dare to touch it. He was fine with that so long as Siegfried felt happy but he can't even remember the last time that he had seen him smile, a real smile._

_No longer do they talk like how they used to. No longer did he and Siegfried went out on trips and enjoy the outside like they used to, instead they were always locked in their apartment after school and their day off. Whenever Siegfried was going out for an errand from Sigurd Karna was supposed to stay inside not going anywhere._

_Karna knew that he promised not to go anywhere but with things going on like this, was it really the right choice? Even by staying by his side all this time the scars from that day has yet to fade. Siegfried still stubbornly insist to punish himself._

_It seemed hopeless and Karna didn't know what to do._

_Karna sighed for the umpteenth time already as he walk down towards the hospital's garden, he was with his new doctor earlier but he didn't feel comfortable around that person who seemed to be more emotionally dead than his patients, which was why he excused himself to get away from him earlier._

_He had really no particular direction to go to. He just wanted fresh air, space to breath even just temporarily. Even though he had been here a few times already it was the first time that Karna had actually walked around the hospital. He knew that it was a huge facility but never really seeing how big it was because he would just drop by for his appointment and immediately leave when Siegfried comes to pick him up after an hour, on the dot._

_Rather than a garden it would be much more appropriate to call it a thicket. Not a lot of people walked around the area but there was a little trail leading deeper which Karna decided to take out of a whim, it was a refreshing change of pace._

_He was enjoying the warmth with the sun along with the little chill of the autumn air, just stopping to appreciate the beauty of nature, it felt as if its been forever since the last time he was outside. That’s when he heard someone humming. Following the voice he arrived at a small clearing and found a beautiful woman with a really long green hair that it was brushing on the ground even if she was standing._

_She looked really beautiful despite wearing nothing but plain white clothes that would be considered as a pajama. In her or his - upon getting closer Karna realized that she might be a he judging by his body's feature - hand was a small brown rabbit cradled in his arms._

_Before Karna could walk closer to approach that person, the said person noticed him first. As if they were thinking of the same thing the person walked over to him to Karna's surprise. That's when he found out that he was also an omega._

_The male's eyes bore at him as if he was looking on his soul "You're scent is kind of distorted." he spoke bluntly making Karna blink in shock as he process his words, his hand immediately covering the bite mark on his neck unable to formulate a word._

_It was the first time someone had pointed it out but Karna immediately knew what he meant. He was a bonded omega yet he was able to share his heat with another alpha. But was it really easy to tell with just his scent alone?_

_"Ah, Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." He said apologetically "It was just a surprise for me, I've heard that there are medicines developed to put an omegas body in a neutral state but I never realized there was a success already."_

_"Ahh." Karna nodded, this conversation really seemed awkward with a stranger but he felt more comfortable with him rather than his doctor for some reason, maybe because they were both omegas that he somewhat felt an affinity towards him._

_"...This was a special case..." his words trailed off reluctant to speak about the subject._

_"You don't have to talk about it if it's hard for you." he spoke gently making Karna relieved that he wouldn't pry any further instead he offered for Karna to pat the rabbit as they sat in one of the benches that was placed in there._

_They talked for a while mostly just random stuff about nature and animals while they pet the brown rabbit that had been long asleep in between them. Karna was happy to be able to have someone to talk to because recently other than Siegfried, Karna hadn't been talking with anyone._

_Soon they heard footsteps, it was nothing to be wary about seeing that the two of them run on each other here but the other person stood up and faced on that direction with a excited expression on his face. Karna thought that maybe it was someone that he was waiting for._

_A woman with a brown hair finally emerged, she looked surprised to see them together but didn't voice it out._

_"Did Gil finally finished his business here, Siduri?" he asked with a smile._

_"Yes, he's asked for me to come and pick you up Enkidu-sama." the woman replied. The name gave Karna a shock as he looked up at Enkidu in surprise. Being the mate of the heir of Babylonia Corp. he was pretty well known, though only few knew of his appearance but how could he have not realized who this person was? much less ask of his name earlier._

_Enkidu gave him a knowing smile. "I've been found out." he giggled playfully "I really enjoyed our conversation.I hope that we can meet again in the future." Enkidu said not treating him any differently._

_"Ahh. I feel the same." Karna replied smiling back at him as a friend. Enkidu was waving back at him as he walked away with Siduri with a smile. Karna waved back, he realized it had been a while since he enjoyed someone's company and smiling genuinely as well. Maybe it was the same for Siegfried._

_Karna had decided to go back after a few minutes when he realized that his phone was already dead. He was heading to where he was supposed to meet with Siegfried only to meet him by the entrance panting heavily, panic strike and looking pale._

_"Siegfried what's wro-" He called out to him but before Karna finished Siegfried rushed towards him putting both hands in his shoulder, he gripped at him so tightly that Karna flinched in pain._

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Siegfried shouted at him making Karna shocked at his panic and anger. As far as he knew, Karna wasn't even gone for that long but that certainly wasn't the case for Siegfried. When Karna wasn't in the place where they were supposed to meet Siegfried had already been panicking and with him not answering his phone only made the male frantic._

_When Sigurd arrived he tried to pull off Siegfried from Karna but he of course Siegfried was much stronger than him and he didn't even move an inch as he kept questioning Karna._

_"You're hurting me." Karna winced in pain making Siegfried stop as he finally let go of him. A horrified expression painted on his face realizing that he had hurt Karna once again. He took a step back looking at his hand then at Karna._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Again I..." he said with a trembling voice, his face pale as a white sheet._

_Karna tried to reach out to Siegfried to assure him that he was alright but he took a step back, not wanting to be touch. He was scared to touch him, to hurt him again. So much that he ran away._

_Sigurd gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as Siegfried walked away from them. “I’ll take care of this.” he said and directed for Karna to go ahead and meet with Brynhild at the parking area the drag Siegfried away to talk to him._

_Because of that incident Sigurd had finally decided to interfere. He had to force Siegfried and Karna to live apart from each other for a little bit of time, it was for their own good they both knew that but Siegfried was still angry about having that decision forced upon them, it even hurt more when Karna had easily agreed to it._

_At first he tried to reason with both his brother and Karna, but after some time when Siegfried had finally cooled down and thought about it, he can only drown in shame of realization how much he had been terrible towards Karna._

_Even though he would want to justify that he did it for him that it was not his intention at all to make him feel trapped and suffocated. Selfishly, he only wanted to monopolize Karna out of fear that his mate would come back and take him even though that threat was not even possible. Because of his immaturity and childishness he made Karna suffer._

_And all these time Karna had been patient bearing with that and the thing they've become._

_He felt anger towards himself why he did not even notice that they were no longer happy until Karna had to be forced to make the choice to leave. When was the last time they truly see eye to eye with each other? When was the last time they laughed without a care? He could no longer remember._

_Slowly and in time Siegfried wanted to do this right. That was all he wanted to do. Things may no longer be the same for them but he at least wanted to make it better so that when Karna decided to finally come back he could make him happy and proud for having chosen him. He didn't want Karna to regret leaving his life for him._

_While it was unbearable being separated and only talking through the phone every night made them more lonely, a part of him couldn't help but felt relieve that Karna seemed to be sounding more and more livelier, it had been a while since he heard him so talkative and it seemed that he had made a friend that he often visit._

_Siegfried had made improvements as well for himself. Instead of locking himself at their apartment the entire day he started going out travelling whenever he had a few days off. Making friends and interacting with a lot of people. Helping out with his brother in their company as much as he could._

_While he missed Karna and wished that he was with him with every step, this change was something that he did for himself. It took some time to finally get his life back on track but there he was finally officially working under his brother and slowly getting recognition._

_Days and months, then before they knew it a year had passed. Throughout the year, Siegfried had courted Karna, properly this time._

_Seeing each other from time to time but always with a chaperone and never lasted than five hours each visit. Sending him gifts from time to time. When he knew that the omega would soon go into heat he would send him something with his scent. It had earned a lot of teasing from his friends especially Ozymandias that his courting style was way too old fashioned, but Siegfried didn’t care._

_One day Sigurd told him that Karna finally decided to come back to him. Siegfried didn;t take it very seriously because he would mess with him from time to time regarding that matter, well, until Karna had called him in their usual night time call and told him himself that he’s coming back._

_Siegfried returned home eagerly, the moment he saw Karna unpacking his suitcase on their bedroom. Before the white haired male could react he gave him a long and tight hug. Once the initial shock was gone Karna wrapped his hands around his back and hugged him as well._

_Karna sighed in content in his arms, even though he was suppose to take another half year to come back in the end he was the one who couldn't bear to be separated from Siegfried, he was already amazed this lasted a year. They just really missed each other after being away from each other for such a long time._

_Siegfried was reluctant to let him go but he also wanted to look at Karna and etch his beautiful face in his memory. He was surprised to see Karna looking differently. He looked really refreshed from the last time he had saw him, the omega seemed to be practically glowing._

_"You look kind of different." he paused with a smile "A good different."_

_"Even though I'm a male somehow she had dragged us to be prettied up from head to toe." Karna let out a small chuckle, remembering how Elizabeth chided him about his and Enkidu's appearance - though in Enkidu's case it was mostly because of his clothes. Then hearing about it Enkidu's mate arranged all sorts of appointments and reservation for them. Enkidu was really spoiled. "I guess I've been to lazy regarding my appearance recently." Karna added._

_"I was worried because I heard from Robin that Elizabeth had been dragging you from one place to another but I'm glad to see for myself that you looked like you had a great time" Siegfried smiled as he sat next to him at the edge of the bed. His eyes glued to Karna's neck and the little skin revealed from the unbuttoned shirt. Siegfried had to look away to hide his flushed face. Was it because it’s been too long since they were this close nit Karna’s scent seemed to be stronger._

_While they kept talking about where Elizabeth and Brynhild had been taking Karna, the scent of want emanating from Siegfried was too strong to not notice, even though the guy himself didn't realize that. Well, for one Karna did time the day of his return near his heat._

_Taking the initiative. Karna scooted closer, taking Siegfried's hand and cupped it on his cheek . "I feel like my skin had gotten smoother it feels nice." he hummed nuzzling his cheek against his palm, letting him feel his warmth. Without even needing to look he could hear Siegfried swallowing nervously._

_He looked up at Siegfried longingly and it didn't take long enough for the male to lean down and kiss him, once then twice before Karna slightly parted his lips and let their kiss deepen. He wrapped his slender arms around his neck as Siegfried gently pushed him down in the bed, using his hand to hover on top of Karna._

_When his hand trailed down on Karna's legs he suddenly stops and pulled away from Karna his expression was that of horrified, remembering the state Karna was in after he shared his heat with him once. Even until now he was still afraid to touch him._

_“Sumanai…” Siegfried said as he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed while Karna stayed still lying in the bed._

_"Am I that bad?” Karna clenched his hand that grasped at the blanket tightly while tears are threatening to fall from his blue eyes “Am I in such a sorry state that you always have to look so pained every time you look at me!?" he sobbed unable to hold the tears._

_"Wha-” Siegfried turned around and looked at Karna who was now wiping out his tears “No way!"_

_"Then why did you stop?" he asked lying sideways not wanting to look at Siegfried, he didn't want to see him being pathetic and crying over this._

_"Because I didn't want to hurt you.”Siegfried gritted his teeth and let out a breath, it was hard to say this “You're always the getting hurt in all of this."_  
_"Why are you always treating me as if I am a victim!?" Karna shot up and grabbed Siegfried by the collar making the male surprised at Karna’s crying face and angry expression “Are you still going on about what happened back there!?” he asked but didn’t let Siegfried answer. “I wanted to die back then realizing I can’t find against this unwanted bond! But you came back and gave me my happiest moment. Even when I was in a coma, I tried so many times to wake up and fight the inevitable because you who kept holding my hand. you were there waiting for me. When I opened my eyes back then you don’t even know how happy I felt! I'm happy being with you, happy to be alive! So happy that I could care less about the life I left to be with you."_

  
_"Karn-" Siegfried tried to speak but he was immediately cut off. Thi was the first time he’d seen Karna so angry at him and at the same time so lonely and sad._

_"Aren't you happy, Siegfried? Am I making you suffer instead?" he asked._

_"Karna...I..." His words trailed off not knowing what to say… he just really don't know what to say in that moment._

_“Fine!” Karna shouted as he pressed his head against his chest hitting him with his fist, it hurt but not physically. “If you want to suffer! Then suffer!!" Karna spat as he hit him again. "Fighting like this...crying and suffering. These things... these can only be felt when you're alive!"_

_His words rang at him, like a clear water it all made sense to him. Suddenly it all felt clear to Siegfried as if he had finally woke up from a long nightmare. He was right. The pain and fear he felt those time and the whole year he spent, Siegfried had tried his best to change for Karna how could he change and wished for a future together with someone who was no longer there. He was there beside him the entire time. It was no longer that night._

_And right now he was there in front of him crying._

  
_"You're right. You’re living." He muttered as he hugged Karna and felt his warm once more, so different from that time. "You're alive, you're here with me." Siegfried breath, as if he hadn’t done for a long time._

 _._  
_._  
_._

_Siegfried stirred awake and the first thing he felt was warmth and the soft hands that was caressing his hair. Slowly he opened his eyes and there was the most beautiful person looking at him with such gentle eyes._

_“You can go back to sleep.” Karna whispered as he continue to run his fingers through his long messy white locks. His bare white skin covered by the white blanket and their legs tangled at each other. He looked so blissful and thoroughly satisfied after spending countless passionate embraces with him._  
  
_“How is your body?” Siegfried asked as he trailed his hand down from Karna’s cheeks down to his shoulder. There was a bit rejection earlier but Karna didn’t looked like he was in pain earlier when he held him._

_“I’m alright.” Karna smiled moving closer in Siegfrieds embrace. “Just a little sore down there.” he added making the other flustered. And Siegfried couldn’t blame him for it because he knew that Karna didn’t say that to tease him. He was just a naturally blunt or an airhead when it comes to that._

_“That’s good’ Siegfried breathed taking in the omega’s sweet scent. He looked at Karna and saw him grinning, it was somewhat contagious as Siegfried found himself grinning back at him “What?” he asked._

_“Being with you like this. I can’t help but be grateful. I’m so glad I’m alive.” Karna said with the most sweetest smile Siegfried had ever seen_.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bright light that seemed to be directed right at him and the feeling of something continually brushing against my face woke Karna his sleep.

  
His eyelids are heavy as he awoken from a very deep slumber. It felt like he was having a long dream of the past. But now that his becoming more aware he remembered, little of what happened yesterday. After he heard his child’s first cry he passed out of exhaustion.

Despite feeling weak and tired he couldn’t keep his excitement down to greet the new life. The very proof of his and Siegfried’s life and love. The usual white ceiling and walls of the hospital room seemed so bright to him as he turned his head towards the window.

Just the sight alone made his heart filled with warmth and so much happiness that he couldn't help but let out tears of joy.

Siegfried stood by the window with a big smile on his face cradling their little bundle of joy that was covered in white blanket in his arms as he hums softly. The child looked so small on his big muscled arms but Karna could tell that Siegfried was holding their child as if it was the entire world. So fragile and so precious.

The scene was just too bright and it’s forever burned in his memory together with the happiness that he was feeling.

When Siegfried noticed that he was awake, his smile only grew wider as he walked closer to Karna, giving their little bundle of happiness in his arms while Siegfried adjust the bed railings to help Karna sit up. The whole time Karna couldn’t take his eyes away from their child.

Then, he sat closely next to him by the bed putting his arm around Karna shoulder letting him lean on his chest as they looked at the baby sleeping. Tears of happiness continue to stream down and Siegfried wiped gently off his cheeks.

“They say he looked like me but I swear that he takes after you in a lot of ways” Siegfried placed a kiss on Karna’s cheek, happy that his mate was now awake to share this moment with them and happy as well.

It was bit of disappointing that he was asleep to know but Karna is sure that the child would look a lot like Siegfried. And that will be a long process of debate on who the child takes after the most as their son grows up. They would have a lot of time to find out but, right now Karna just wanted to bathe in this blissful moment.

“Karna.”Siegfried took his hand and place a kiss on the back of his hand. He couldn't stop smiling looking at his mate and his son. “Thank you for giving birth to our son.” he said pressing their foreheads together “I’m so glad to have met you, fell in love with you and for us three to be together like this. I’m glad that I’m alive and you are the reason for it, my sun.”

His words stirred something in Karna’s heart. His chest was already overflowing with this happiness and he had to say that and make him drown in it. Karna let out a small chuckle with more tears coming out, it seemed like he just can't stop crying today. “Ah, me too.” he said with the biggest and purest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wanted an angsty end but emotionally satisfying at the same time so this happened.


End file.
